


Crazy little thing called love

by Kitty_ft_Schreiber (KittyHawk1903)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHawk1903/pseuds/Kitty_ft_Schreiber
Summary: This thing called love, I just can't handle it...Из штампов, но с любовью!Human!AU, в которой у книжной лавки появляется весьма неординарное соседство.Авторы предупреждают, что в работе нет сюжетных сюжетов и поворотных поворотов, это милая весёлая романтика, где штамп на штампе сидит, написанная с диким удовольствием, потому что мы тащимся с фандома. Не ждите от фика чего-то "вау" - мы просто развлеклись и надеемся, что наши читатели тоже просто развлекутся!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	1. Глава первая, в которой в Сохо появляется новая лавка, А. З. Фель знакомится с соседом, а Э. Дж. Кроули узнаёт слухи о себе.

**Author's Note:**

> ВНИМАНИЮ любителей уличить в плагиате.  
> Название фика - название песни Queen. Популярной. Очень.  
> Фик состоит, как уже сказано, из штампов. Наверняка кто-то ещё об этом уже писал/рисовал/косплеил/думал.  
> Мы слишком ленивы, чтобы читать. Поэтому мы не в курсе, что где-то кто-то написал что-то похожее, поверьте. Не надо нам об этом сообщать. Всё равно мы не пойдём искать и читать ту работу, которую, по вашему мнению, скопипастили. Живите долго и процветайте, и не делайте себе нервы общением с нами: Китти в интернете живёт столько, сколько вы ещё в жизни не прожили, не надо устраивать с ней перепалки в комментариях.  
> Спасибо за внимание.

Просторное помещение по соседству с букинистической лавкой пустовало уже давно. Одно из стёкол успели разбить, и теперь его закрывал большой лист фанеры, исписанный разной степени приличия словами. В принципе, все уже привыкли к картине запустения, но в один прекрасный день напротив входа остановился грузовик, следом за ним минивэн, и впервые за несколько лет двери покинутой половины здания распахнулись.

В течение следующих недель обитателям квартала оставалось лишь гадать, что же там такое планируется открыть. Пару раз кое-кто замечал среди рабочих человека, который с недовольным видом раздавал указания — достаточно высокого, рыжего и одетого с головы до ног в чёрное, а главное – он был в чёрных очках даже в помещении.

Поэтому, когда над входом появилась вывеска с элегантно выведенным «Эдем», большинство местных решило, что тут откроется какое-то крайне сомнительное заведение. То, что стёкла были заменены на зеркальные, только подтверждало догадки.

Работы велись круглые сутки, по ночам грузчики наплевательски стучали дверями и окрикивали друг друга, так что когда в один прекрасный день вместо рабочих пришли девушки с оборудованием для уборки, соседи вздохнули с облегчением.

И затем в течение трёх дней с изумлением наблюдали, как в новый магазинчик заносят удивительной красоты цветы и комнатные растения.

***

Энтони Кроули очень хотел открыть новый просторный магазин в Мэйфере, тем более что он планировал поселиться сразу наверху. Но планам сбыться было не суждено — слишком остро встал вопрос выбора, достаточно жёстко ограниченный банальным вопросом денег. И решился этот вопрос в пользу новейшего оборудования для микроклимата, к тому же в Сохо нашлось подходящее местечко.

У него были, пожалуй, лучшие цветы и растения в Лондоне. И, возможно, самый отвратительный сервис. Кроули было глубоко начхать на все эти правила общения с клиентами, вежливость и всё прочее. За его спиной были полтора года с маленькой лавкой недалеко от Бонд-стрит, и многие покупатели в итоге считали его стиль общения какой-то интересной изюминкой.  
Как бы то ни было, бизнес процветал в прямом и переносном смыслах, и пора было расширяться.

«Эдем» получился идеальным. В нескольких небольших помещениях царил разный микроклимат, настраиваемый сложнейшей техникой, места хватило всем питомцам, а наверху уместились не только жилые комнаты, но и ещё одна небольшая оранжерея для тех растений, которые ещё не были готовы к продаже.

Открываться он собирался со среды. И вечером вторника вышел на крыльцо магазина, пронзительным и высокомерным взглядом осматривая наконец как следует своё новое место обитания.

\- Просто нет слов, мистер Кроули! Этот стиль, полагаю, именно то, чего нашему скромному соседству давно не хватало! Прошу прощения за назойливость, я - мадам Трейси, – как из-под земли возникшая женщина в цветастом облачении кокетливо протянула собеседнику руку. – Вы ведь надолго к нам, я угадала?

Откуда неведомая мадам Трейси знала, как его зовут, было загадкой. Ни один из арендаторов вокруг ещё не появлялся с соседским визитом и тортиком наперевес. «В дикой природе» в таких случаях первым появлялся парламентёр – тот, кто знал всё обо всех и всегда был готов дать свой – иногда непрошеный – совет.

Надо было заметить, что её внезапное появление и практически атака в лоб вместо приветствия сработали безупречно. Кроули опешил и машинально пожал ей руку, уставившись на женщину поверх оправы тёмных очков. В них уже было порядком темновато для такого времени, но Энтони был принципиален и постоянно надевал их на людях даже во время ночных вылазок.

Под взглядом мадам Трейси он почувствовал себя как-то неловко. Вид у женщины был такой, словно она его насквозь видит, а ещё до ужаса доброжелательный. Такой, что весь талант хамить незнакомцам словно испарился. Хотелось спрятаться за дверью, но было уже поздно.

\- А вы... где-то здесь рядом живёте? - брякнул Кроули первое, что пришло в голову, и начал судорожно продумывать, как бы отвязаться от этого общения.

\- О да, с противоположной стороны от книжной лавки мистера Феля. Я также возглавляю соседство арендаторов, можно сказать, самопровозглашённая фея домашнего очага! – с восторгом отозвалась та и вкрадчиво добавила: - Вам непременно нужно познакомиться со всеми, мы можем собраться у сержанта Шедвелла наверху, я к вам ещё забегу сообщить дату, обязательно забегу! Всего хорошего, мистер Кроули!

Женщина ласково погладила его по предплечью, с кошачьей грацией вспорхнула на ступеньки озвученного магазина и скрылась под вывеской «A.З. Фель». Кроули только и успел, что проводить её почти растерянным взглядом, так и не успев ничего ответить.

***

Хозяином книжной лавки, невольно теперь делившей одну стену с новоявленным цветочным магазином, был мужчина совершенно неопределённого возраста и ангельской наружности по имени Азария. Мало кто знал это имя, кроме вездесущей мадам Трейси. Разумеется, в основном к нему обращались просто – «мистер Фель» или «Вы не могли бы мне помочь?», или даже «дорогой мой», как сейчас.

\- Дорогой мой, вы здесь?

\- Мадам Трейси?

\- Вы просто обязаны познакомиться с ним!

\- С кем? – Азария невозмутимо рассматривал небольшой гвоздь на своей ладони.

\- С новым жильцом, хозяином «Эдема», конечно же! Элен сказала мне вчера потрясающую новость — оказывается, мистер Кроули переехал в Сохо из самого Нью-Йорка, можете себе вообразить такое? Я признаюсь, что нет. По её словам, он играл там в настоящей рок-группе, то ли на гитаре, то ли на барабанах, или что-то вроде того, и…

\- Не думаю, что знакомство будет хорошей идеей, - покачал головой Азария, всё ещё с досадой рассматривая гвоздь. Одна часть его сознания и правда вежливо поддерживала беседу, тогда как вторая морально готовилась к непривычному делу.

\- Глупости, мой дорогой. А чем вы, собственно говоря, заняты?

\- Вы помните то антикварное зеркало, которое мне удалось заполучить на прошлой неделе? Думаю, я его повешу. Сегодня. У меня есть подходящее место, вот здесь. Что вы думаете?

На лице мадам Трейси тут же нарисовалось беспокойство. Она посмотрела на стену, затем на букиниста.

\- Дорогой мой, может быть, лучше позвать сержанта?

\- Нет-нет-нет, благодарю вас за заботу. Я вполне могу сделать это сам. Видите? – Азария продемонстрировал новенький, только вчера купленный им молоток и направился к стене. – В отношении вашего предложения, если вам, разумеется, интересно услышать стороннее мнение…

\- …конечно, интересно, дорогой!

\- …это не лучшая идея – заводить дружбу с таким человеком, мадам.

Первый удар пришёлся в стену. Мадам Трейси закусила губу, но тактично промолчала – и на втором, и на третьем ударе по многострадальной стене.

\- Противоположности прекрасно уживаются вместе, мой дорогой. И потом, разве вы его видели?

\- Немного, только из окна. И вы слишком… идеалистично подходите к этому вопросу, - Азария в который раз приставил гвоздь к стене.

\- Но у вас столько общего! Уверена, вы станете лучшими друзьями.

\- Ничуть, он мне даже не нравится! – на этот раз молоток попал в цель. Правда, не по шляпке гвоздя, а по пухленькому пальцу.

Мадам Трейси зажмурилась. Неясно, какое зрелище ей было страшнее наблюдать – мистера Феля с молотком или красочное перечисление всех апостолов и святых в совершенно неподходящей для того ситуации.

Где-то в середине этого перечисления дверь книжной лавки с грохотом распахнулась. Вряд ли хоть когда-то за свою долгую жизнь она переживала подобное, но сейчас её бесцеремонно открыли пинком.

\- Какого чёрта!.. - громко провозгласил Энтони, упирая руки в бока. - Что можно делать со стеной так, чтобы с неё херова штукатурка сыпалась?!

Он упёрся взглядом в букиниста с молотком и замолчал, рассматривая его со странным выражением лица. Очки съехали на нос, открывая светлые карие глаза со слегка желтоватым отливом, и было видно, что взгляд у Энтони очень пристальный, даже почти немигающий.

\- Ох, прошу прощения! Всего лишь попытка повесить зеркало, боюсь, неудачная… - Азария изо всех сил тряс кистью одной руки. – Надеюсь, у вас с той стороны всё в порядке? И вы вполне могли бы не входить больше… таким образом?

\- Мистер Кроули, познакомьтесь, это Азария Фель, он ваш сосед. Может быть, у вас получится укротить стену без жертв? - мадам Трейси улыбнулась так, как будто только и ждала появления нового жильца, после чего выразительно замолчала, обратившись в зрение.

Кроули смерил женщину пылающим взглядом, потом снова уставился на Азарию. Штукатурка, в общем-то, сыпаться не начала — она даже не треснула и вообще была в полном порядке — но что-то подсказывало, что это может оказаться ненадолго.

\- Не стоит, - с некоторыми зачатками возмущения отозвался Фель. – Совершенно нет необходимости…

После секундных размышлений Кроули подошёл, выхватил из чужих рук молоток, грациозным движением поднял упавший на пол гвоздь и в два счёта метко забил его прямо в то место стены, где проходила деревянная балка-опора. Впихнув молоток обратно в руки владельцу, Кроули развернулся и вальяжной походкой отправился к выходу, не говоря ни слова.

\- Это было вовсе… не необходимо, - отозвался Азария, проводив нового знакомого долгим взглядом. «Сумасшествие какое-то», - мелькнуло в его голове.

\- Мистер Кроули настоящий мужчина! – заявила мадам Трейси. - Я собираюсь устроить небольшой сабантуй в честь открытия его магазина, полагаю – у сержанта Шедвелла, вы же придёте?

\- Ох, нет-нет, вы же понимаете, у меня так много дел…

\- Дорогой мой, вы просто не можете меня бросить! Дня через три, вам будет удобно?  
Азария медленно выдохнул и пожал плечами, рассматривая сверкающий шляпкой гвоздь.

\- Вероятно, да.

\- Чудненько, дорогой! Я к вам ещё забегу с пикантными деталями!

***

Если вначале ещё была надежда на то, что магазин рядом никак не повлияет на тихую размеренную жизнь в книжной лавке, то рухнули они в первые же дни. Каждый бешеный крик из-за стены заставлял вздрагивать, а иногда и подпрыгивать – если звучал в полной тишине. Когда от неожиданного ругательства Азария вдребезги разбил любимую белую кружку, терпение лопнуло.

Выглядело это примерно так: в разгар рабочего дня дверь «Эдема» слегка приоткрылась, и букинист беззвучно оказался внутри. Было жарко, влажно и как-то удивительно враждебно. Каким образом – непонятно, но так Азария ощущал. 

\- Мистер Кроули? У меня есть к вам серьёзный разговор… Вы здесь? – обзор существенно ограничивали свисающие со всех сторон питомцы грубияна. «Надо же, как в тропиках».

\- Прилавок левее! По оранжерее бродить запрещается! - рявкнул хорошо узнаваемый голос откуда-то из-за огромных, глянцевых листьев. Энтони в последний раз погрозил роскошному фикусу Бенджамина, шикнул на него и наконец вышел к тому, кого он посчитал потенциальным покупателем.

Впрочем, увидев его, Кроули громко хмыкнул и вскинул бровь.

\- Мистер Фель? В чём дело? - тон голоса у него был такой, словно это он собрался выставлять претензии, а не сам названный. И возможно, Энтони выглядел бы весьма грозно, если бы на нём не было сейчас длинного тёмно-зелёного фартука и высоких перчаток в тон. Да и лейка в руках не добавляла суровости.

\- О… я вас отвлёк от работы, должно быть? – Азария улыбнулся скорее лейке.

\- Конечно, отвлёк, - фыркнул Энтони и прошёл мимо него, слегка задев плечом, к длинной стойке со столешницей толстого стекла. В его магазине всё было современным, стильным и тёмных оттенков. - Не собираюсь участвовать ни в каких местных массовых мероприятиях.

Азария тут же вспомнил про белоснежные осколки собственной кружки и изо всех сил попытался придать голосу суровости.

\- О, нет-нет, я не об этом! Как я и говорил, у меня к вам серьёзный разговор. Вы не могли бы, пожалуйста, больше… не кричать так громко? Если вам не трудно, - Фель даже улыбнулся для усиления эффекта доброжелательности. – Боюсь, стены у нас ни к чёрту, и в полной тишине ваш голос слышится слишком… оглушительно, определённо.

\- Определённо? - каким-то странным тоном переспросил Кроули, а потом вскинул голову, отставив лейку в сторону, и скрестил руки на груди. - Мой рабочий процесс — это мой рабочий процесс! Не устраивает — купи беруши!..

На последнем слове голос у него прозвучал почти шипящим от напора эмоций. Энтони вообще легко вёлся на провокации — достаточно было малейшего триггера, чтобы он буквально взорвался.

\- Но я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть, совершенно точно не хотел! – Азария даже отступил на шаг от флориста. – Дело в том, что эта кружка была со мной очень долго… Должно быть, более десяти лет, определённо, и теперь… Покупатели немного пугаются.

\- Причём тут кружка! - всплеснул руками Кроули. - Если покупатели хотят что-то купить, то переживут, а если их чем угодно спугнуть можно — грош таким цена, всё равно ни черта не купят!

В свои слова он искренне верил. И в общем-то, это ничуть не помешало ему действительно успешно развивать свой маленький бизнес. Может быть, доходы могли бы быть гораздо выше, но Кроули был вполне доволен текущим положением дел.

\- Должно быть, вы правы, полагаю, так и есть… - окончательно стушевался Азария и аккуратно пододвинулся к выходу, не сводя пристального взгляда с собеседника, будто тот мог в любой момент кинуться на него и растерзать. – Рабочий процесс, верно. Это на самом деле была моя любимая кружка, я купил её на рождественской ярмарке в Глазго… Ох, да, это неважно, мистер Кроули. Должно быть, я и правда невовремя, зайду позже…

Отдышался он только на своей территории и какое-то время эффект от общения с соседом действовал – пока примерно третий вопль не навёл на мысль о граммофоне. Азария посмотрел на стену, затем вновь на граммофон и уверенно направился за пластинкой.

***

В следующий раз они столкнулись пятничным вечером. Кроули, выпроводив последнего на этот день покупателя с роскошным букетом, тщательно составленным по всем мыслимым и немыслимым правилам, вышел на крыльцо, задумчиво рассматривая улицу и потягивая крепкий кофе из маленькой и, разумеется, чёрной чашечки. Слух его уловил голоса, но Кроули был настолько погружён в раздумия насчёт пары новоприбывших кливий, что повернул голову уже тогда, когда почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд.

\- Вечер добрый, - вежливо отозвался букинист, державший в руке бледно-голубого оттенка кружку с ароматным чаем. При более детальном рассмотрении в напитке можно было заметить ягоды и лепестки цветов. И пусть кружка и не была любимой – он даже немного недолюбливал её из-за потери первой в тот раз – чай всё-таки был превыше всего. – Думаю, уже пора закрываться, как вы считаете?

Фель протянул руку и легко перевернул табличку за стеклом двери на сторону «Закрыто».

\- Я уже, - буркнул Кроули, рассматривая его без всякого стеснения. - Азария, верно?

Настроение у него было сейчас хорошим. Даже спокойным и каким-то располагающим. Энтони не считал себя общительным, но иногда чертовски не хватало возможности перекинуться с кем-то парой слов. К сожалению, все его приятели почему-то совершенно не понимали ни его чувства юмора, ни привязанности к растениям.

\- Как вам угодно, но лучше мистер Фель, – Азария отпил чая. – О, надо же, сегодня полная луна.

Энтони хмыкнул, поднимая взгляд к небу. Сквозь рваную дымку грязных облаков и правда были видны очертания бледной круглой луны. Он редко смотрел на небо, лондонская погода не слишком располагала к ясному виду, но сейчас по привычке принялся пытаться увидеть созвездия. Получалось из рук вон плохо, слишком мешали облака, так что он снова опустил взгляд на соседа.

\- Чайковский на виниле? Для антуража или любовь к старью распространяется не только на книги?

\- Это вечная классика, - слегка возмущённо отозвался тот словно бы в сторону.

\- Я о виниле, - ухмыльнулся Кроули, вытаскивая телефон, и в пару касаний к экрану сделал музыку в своём магазине погромче. В приоткрытую дверь полились звуки одного из хитов Queen в великолепном качестве.

Азария задумчиво посмотрел на него. На самом деле, спокойная и размеренная жизнь букиниста располагала к наблюдениям. Единственный же внятный вывод о соседе, который он смог сделать за это время, гласил: Кроули на самом деле любил своё дело. У соседа не было много знакомых, чего можно было бы ожидать от «прожигателя жизни», он много работал и обладал далеко не ангельским терпением. На этом выводы кончались. Как ни крути, Энтони Кроули не был настолько плох, как могло бы показаться, да и такой подход к делу букинист уважал. Пусть и совершенно не одобрял методы собеседника.

\- Одна из моих слабостей. У меня замечательная коллекция пластинок, хотя до коллекции вина ей, разумеется, далеко, рискну заметить. Думаю сегодня отправиться на щедрые склоны Кот-де-Нюи...

Азария сделал ещё глоток чая. Он даже не изменился в лице в этот момент - так и остался стоять, пристально рассматривая небо, хотя мысленно обратился в слух, тогда как Кроули уставился на него с весёлым удивлением. У него-то о соседе сложилось впечатление, что тот — скучнейший тип, и самое крепкое, что может себе позволить, это заваривавшийся на пару минут дольше положенного чай. Однако услышанное несколько меняло эту картину.

\- Даже так? Звучит едва ли правдоподобно, - провокационно заявил он и допил кофе. - Но думаю, я сейчас услышу пару аргументов, разрушающих моё мнение.

\- Только один. Если вы будете не против составить мне компанию, буду рад разрушить неправильно сложившееся мнение обо мне. Почти уверен, что оно сложилось неправильно, - Азария приветливо улыбнулся и отступил к дверям лавки. А затем удивительно изящным жестом поднял руку, приглашая внутрь. - После вас.

Странно, но было в происходящем что-то до невероятного правильное. Фелю никогда не нравилось с кем-то находиться в ссоре, тем более - Кроули очевидно устраивался за стеной надолго, и требовалось учитывать это соседство в планировании дальнейших отношений. Вдруг ему была не чужда любовь к хорошему вину? Это следовало проверить.

Энтони же колебался около трёх секунд. Потом сморгнул, поправил неизменные тёмные очки и вытащил из кармана ключи, чтобы запереть дверь своего магазина. Опустевшую кофейную чашечку он попросту поставил на подоконник снаружи.

На этот раз он зашёл уже спокойно, осматриваясь и с весельем подмечая, что обстановка прекрасно гармонирует со всем обликом его соседа.

\- И что, много покупателей? - поинтересовался Кроули почти светски, без интереса рассматривая корешки книг на одной из полок.

\- Некоторые… достаточно, - как-то туманно отозвался Фель и тут же добавил: - Проходите дальше, слева есть стол. В основном я там… работаю. Сейчас вернусь…

Чаще всего стол, конечно же, использовался для обедов, если только Азария обедал в лавке. Вернулся назад он быстро, выставив перед Кроули припыленную бутылку вина и пару соответствующих случаю бокалов.

\- Мадам Трейси сказала, что вы приехали из Нью-Йорка? – рубиновая жидкость будто сама собой наполнила стекло. Фель устроился рядом и качнул бокалом в воздухе, стараясь как можно сильнее прочувствовать аромат. Было странно – наслаждаться вином в присутствии такого загадочного соседа, вот так, тет-а-тет.

\- Нью-Йорка? - на лице Энтони нарисовалось смешанное выражение удивления, презрения и непонимания. - С чего она это взяла? И вообще, кто она такая?

\- Фея-крёстная этого дома, если хотите, и она от вас в восторге, - Азария улыбнулся.

Кроули принюхался к вину, довольно хмыкнул и отпил. Страсть к дорогим алкогольным напиткам у него, казалось, была в крови — на самом деле он обожал напиваться в хлам, но напиваться только чем-то изысканным. Поэтому поступал так в итоге редко.

\- Вероятно, вы и не рок-звезда в отставке? - продолжил Азария. - Полагаю, в таком случае я не знаю о вас практически ничего.

Кроули внезапно почувствовал острую необходимость снять очки. Именно так он и сделал, чтобы позволить в полной мере рассмотреть выражение неприязненного удивления на своём лице.

\- Так-так. И что же обо мне ещё такого рассказывают? - с внезапным весельем уточнил он. Не то, чтобы его интересовали слухи — хотя периодически он лениво расспрашивал симпатичную девушку-бариста из кофейни неподалёку о том, что тут интересного происходит, и та, глядя на него проницательно сквозь свои круглые старомодные очки, понижала голос и не без удовольствия делилась новостями. Но послушать о себе ему всегда нравилось. Особенно когда он сам не делал ничего для этих слухов.

Фель кратко пересказал несколько версий из тех, что были тщательно переданы ему мадам Трейси (и собраны её сетью агентов по всему дому и окрестностям). Некоторые из них включали наркотики, алкоголь и публичные дома. Некоторые окрестили Кроули бывшим бандитом (по альтернативной теории – наёмным убийцей). Абсолютно все считали, что флорист в доме надолго не задержится.

\- …рок-звезда слишком понравилась мадам Трейси. Так что пока вам придётся мириться с этим образом. Да и музыкальное сопровождение подтверждает, - после ещё пары бокалов вина голос у букиниста стал мягче и вкрадчивее, а речь значительно потеряла в излишней вежливости. – А вы совсем не музыкант, нет?

Кроули уже не смеялся. Смеялся он поначалу, искренне и беззастенчиво, один раз едва не подавившись вином — потом дыхание закончилось, и теперь он мог только подхихикивать, допивая третий бокал. Вино и впрямь было отличным.

\- На самом деле нет, - признался он, - но это чертовски весёлые слухи! Особенно про бандита, такого ещё не было. А я думал, в Сохо царят свободные нравы!

Поддавшись внезапному импульсу, он потянулся и звякнул своим бокалом о бокал собеседника. Азария качнул головой в знак согласия.

\- В некотором смысле – так и есть. Думаю, несмотря на слухи - вы легко впишетесь, - он улыбнулся, делая ещё один глоток вина.

Фель чувствовал себя странно. С одной стороны, он был рад, что собеседник оказался вовсе не таким, каким казался на первый взгляд. С другой стороны, казалось несколько странным, что именно с таким человеком вполне комфортно оказалось провести вечер. Энтони Кроули обладал неизвестно откуда взявшимся тактом, прелестной врождённой иронией и способностью легко вести беседу на любую тему. В какой-то момент букинист спохватился, что они засиделись за полночь, и пришлось разойтись – с обещанием непременно поболтать ещё раз.

Впоследствии на вино Кроули и правда заглядывал не раз. Потом он начал появляться в лавке и не только вечером, иногда они пили чай, обменивались новостями, и как-то незаметно Азария обнаружил, что из всех ныне живущих и здравствующих современников его интересует мнение только Энтони Кроули.


	2. Глава вторая, где звучит весьма неблагая весть, розы испытывают стресс, а также появляются блинчики.

Дни с того момента стали чуточку светлее. В них точно появился смысл, которого Азария раньше не замечал. Всё было так хорошо, что если бы Фель обладал хотя бы толикой пессимизма соседа – он сразу заподозрил бы что-то неладное. Стоило ожидать от мироздания какой-нибудь гадости, так мог бы выразиться Кроули. Но Азария был совсем другим человеком, так что когда ранним утром во время обхода лавки в стекло снаружи постучали, он не ожидал никакого подвоха.

\- Габриэль? Как-к-кими судьбами здесь…

\- Строго говоря, я на секунду. Похоже… Здесь всё по-старому, - стильно одетый бизнесмен ослепительно улыбнулся, хлопнул первой попавшейся книжкой о корешки и тут же перешёл к делу.

А дела обстояли в последнее время неважно. Фель ежемесячно сводил выручку и доходы, но то, что его дела обстоят настолько _неважно_ , понял только сегодня. И то потому что ему об этом сказали. Видимо, до этого информация всячески выталкивалась из сознания насущными делами, разговорами с флористом, а иногда мыслью, что он слишком давно не посещал любимого ресторана с упоительными блинчиками на Ледбури.

\- Т-то есть как – месяц?!

\- Буду с тобой откровенным, Азария. Ты же ценишь откровенность? Эта лавка в Сохо - хлам. Выручка едва покрывает расходы на её содержание, вокруг пыль, эти… эти книги! Если всё оставить как есть, ты будешь выплачивать мне долг годами. Никому сейчас не нужны книги, понимаешь меня?

\- Д-да, то есть нет, не совсем… Я только хочу сказать, что книги продаются. Покупатели любят это место, и…

\- Покупатели любят то, что модно, - грубо оборвал его Габриэль. – Видел цветочный магазин через стену? Вот, что любят люди. Это стильно. В общем, у тебя месяц. Не скучай.

Он развернулся к двери.

\- Но... но как я… постой, пожалуйста, Габриэль!

Бизнесмен уже был на улице, так что за ним пришлось даже выбежать на крыльцо.

\- Воспринимай это как повышение. Не получилось, ну и что? Вернёшься обратно, ребята в архиве тебя уже заждались. Будешь работать в Сити! Я прав?

Азария нервно улыбнулся в ответ, но слов уже не находилось. Габриэль сел на заднее сиденье светлой иномарки и махнул рукой водителю. К тому моменту, как машина скрылась за поворотом, лицо букиниста уже приобрело очень серьёзное выражение. Требовалось что-то делать. И он понятия не имел пока – что конкретно.

\- А это что за хрен? - без приветствия спросил Энтони, который к тому моменту уже несколько минут стоял на крыльце своего магазина и докуривал вторую сигарету. Дымок с лёгким вишнёвым ароматом на редкость органично сочетался с тем, что в другой руке у флориста был маленький горшок с весьма грустными и поникшими фиалками.

\- А? Ох, прости, - Азария тряхнул головой, точно сгоняя морок. – Это Габриэль, мы в некоторой степени родственники... раньше работали вместе. Без него я бы не смог открыть лавку, никогда бы не смог, – последовала пауза. - Кажется, мне срочно нужен чай. Ещё есть немного времени перед открытием, верно?

\- Да тебе не чай нужен, - окинув его пристальным взглядом, Энтони прицельно отправил окурок куда-то на тротуар, ухватил соседа освободившейся рукой под локоть и потащил к себе. Они поднялись наверх, и только там Кроули наконец поставил фиалки в сторону, пригрозив им пальцем.

Интерьер в его жилых комнатах был не хуже, чем внизу — вообще складывалось впечатление, что комнаты были вырваны из какой-нибудь модной новостройки и насмешливо воткнуты в этот старый дом в Сохо.

\- Падай, - он кивнул на чёрный кожаный диван, отпуская наконец и Азарию. - Я сейчас вернусь.

Он скрылся в соседнем помещении, откуда вскоре послышались характерные шумные звуки профессиональной кофеварки. Букинист послушно сел, сложив руки домиком на коленях. Интерьер вокруг был… странный. На его вкус окружающему пространству остро не хватало уюта и хоть каких-нибудь цветов. Любых, кроме чёрного и серого.

\- Довольно… мило. Определённо мило, - не очень уверенно протянул Азария. Взгляд дальше позволил увидеть несколько крупных листьев в оранжерее. – О, я вижу, ты… тоже берёшь работу на дом.

\- Даже не смотри в ту сторону, - громко отозвался Энтони. - Эти на карантине!

Он вернулся действительно скоро, удерживая в одной руке две чашки кофе, подозрительно пахнущие ликёром, а в другой большое блюдо с макарунами. Вообще последним было явно не место в его доме, но он купил их вчера вечером, подумав, что будет неплохо зайти к соседу, а потом вернулся слишком поздно для этого. Зато макаруны пригодились сейчас.

\- О, какая прелесть! Очень кстати, честно говоря, утро выдалось на редкость… напряжённым, - Азария улыбнулся, тут же цапнув несколько макарун с тарелки, как только та оказалась на столе.

\- Да уж. Этот твой Габриэль, судя по всему, тот ещё тип. Напоминает мне кое-кого, - Энтони хмыкнул, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как Фель поедает макаруны. Зрелище почему-то неимоверно умиротворяло, даже сумрачные мысли о фиалках ушли на задний план.

На какое-то время Азария даже отключился от восприятия мира.

\- Габриэль одолжил мне большую сумму на покупку собственной лавки здесь. Похоже… теперь пришло время отдавать долг, - букинист отпил немного кофе. – Это и правда неплохо, ты делаешь его сам?

Энтони коротко угукнул и подпёр голову рукой, умостив локоть на стекле столешницы.

\- И что, много ты ему задолжал? Звучит, честно говоря, мрачновато, - в обычно ленивом и насмешливом голосе сейчас можно было заметить непривычные нотки обеспокоенности. Кроули и сам не знал, почему, но это событие его странно взволновало. Возможно, потому что книжная лавка по соседству вместе с её хозяином и посиделками с ним успели быстро и органично вписаться в его картину мира и занять там своё положенное место. Менять этого не хотелось, Энтони вообще не слишком любил всякие глобальные перемены.

\- Ну… так, не слишком, кое-что я успел отдать за эти годы… Ох, дорогой, – он неожиданно серьёзно посмотрел на собеседника. – Очевидно, мне нужно за месяц удвоить выручку книжной лавки, иначе следующие праздники я проведу… - он сглотнул и тихо продолжил: - …на «игровом контактном тимбилдинге». Мой бог… - от неприятных воспоминаний букинист даже зажмурился.

Не успел Энтони отойти от неожиданного обращения в свой адрес (нет, его так называли иногда, но это всегда звучало очень наигранно и слащаво — а сейчас было как-то нейтрально и естественно), как скривился от слов про тимбилдинг.

\- Извращение какое-то, - с чувством почти выплюнул он и приложился к кофе. - Хм. У тебя вообще хоть какая-то выручка получается? Или так, в ноль?

\- Иногда… в основном под праздники. День Матери, Рождество, – Фель не удержался и притянул к себе ещё один макарун. - Полагаю, Габриэль был бы больше доволен, если бы вложился в твой магазин. Ему понравилась стилистика. Определённо.

Энтони громко фыркнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, вальяжно развалившись в нём. 

\- Это звучит, как угроза. Честно говоря, я его видел от силы полминуты, но мне что-то хватило этого впечатления. Я думал, что хуже, чем Мэт у меня, уже некуда, но похоже, есть, куда.

\- Мэт? – вопросительно посмотрел на собеседника Азария. Он был действительно обескуражен, так как вопрос личной жизни соседа никогда не вставал в его голове как факт. Энтони Кроули не желал общаться с окружающим миром больше, чем нужно, так казалось со стороны. Видимо, Азария автоматически распространил это убеждение и на возможных пассий последнего.

Флорист лениво взмахнул рукой:  
\- Не тот человек, о котором стоит говорить за кофе, друг мой, - он зевнул и потянулся. - Если хочешь, можешь ещё посидеть. Вафли будешь? Мне надо пока кое-что сделать, - он кивнул на фиалки.

\- Если можно, я бы не отказался, – Азария благодарно улыбнулся на автомате, тогда как все мысли продолжали вращаться вокруг загадочного имени: Мэт. Теперь спрашивать было как-то не слишком этично, так что букинист решил при случае задать вопрос мадам Трейси. Она строила какие-то совсем уж фантастические планы на их скромную едва зародившуюся дружбу, так что Фель считал бессмысленным опасаться за свою репутацию, тогда как узнать подробнее хотелось.

Кроули снова ушёл на кухню и вернулся с обещанными вафлями, а потом подхватил фиалки и исчез в своей оранжерее, не прикрыв за собой дверь. Несмотря на густые заросли и в ней, было прекрасно слышно, как он вполголоса шипит и ругается на растения, угрожая им, что если они не будут вести себя так, как положено вести себя выздоравливающим цветам, то превратятся в компост для своих собратьев.

Он ругался так самозабвенно, что все мысли о Габриэле выветрились у букиниста из головы. «Кажется, я начинаю понимать суть методики. И всё же это слишком жестоко, нельзя так обращаться с цветами», - подумал Азария. - «Если бы у меня были такие прекрасные цветы, я бы обращался с ними бережно и нежно, и они наверняка бы цвели от любви!»

***

Мысль в итоге превратилась в навязчивую идею, и осуществил её букинист буквально через пару дней. Из смутных опасений Азария предпочёл посетить цветочный магазин в соседнем квартале, выбрав там самые прелестные декоративные розы. Они были светло-розового оттенка, с крохотными бутончиками и в совершенно неподражаемом горшке с узором. К цветам ему выдали пару рекомендаций, которые букинист тщательно переписал в блокнот, после чего розы по имени Софи заняли почётное место в витрине книжной лавки. Азария вполне мог бы поставить розы наверху, но что-то дёрнуло поступить иначе. Как всегда, он понятия не имел, к чему приведут его благие намерения.

Розы оставались незамеченными ровно три дня. А на четвёртый вышедший покурить Кроули увидел их, когда проследил ленивым взглядом посетителя книжной лавки. Несколько секунд он мог только возмущённо сверлить взглядом несчастный горшочек, метко оценивая состояние цветов и даже сквозь стекло разглядев абсолютно неподходящую почву, а затем отшвырнул недокуренную сигарету и решительно ворвался к соседу.

\- Это вот что за хрень, а?! - грозно воскликнул он, уперев руки в бока. Сейчас даже привычный зелёный фартук ничуть не сбавлял мрачного эффекта от такого появления.

Возникла неудобная до неприличия сцена. Посетительница с книгой в руке ошеломлённо разглядывала флориста, флорист не сводил взгляда с Феля, а тот в свою очередь испуганно смотрел на вошедшего.

\- В конце зала, - он не глядя отправил вежливую улыбку женщине и сделал пару шагов навстречу. – Кроули, что ты делаешь здесь?

\- Это что? - прошипел тот, гневно взмахнув рукой в сторону роз. Даже будучи рассерженным, Кроули каждый жест делал с рисовкой — привычка была слишком сильна. - Где ты их взял и какого чёрта?!

Уже все немногочисленные посетители книжной лавки обернулись на них с интересом. Азария нервно сложил руки в замок. Он смутно начинал догадываться, что идея приобрести цветы, чтобы создать больше общих тем для разговоров, имела существенный изъян.

\- В магазине «Грация цветов» в Блумсбери. И тебе вовсе незачем так кричать, дорогой… - сам он говорил тихо, уже не надеясь, что ситуация обойдётся.

\- Что?! У этих напыщенных идиотов? Да они ни черта не разбираются в том, что делают!.. - вскинув голову и поправив съехавшие от такой экспрессии очки, Энтони решительно шагнул к окну и схватил розы, пристально рассматривая их. Казалось, несчастные цветы даже чуть сжались, и он мрачно вынес вердикт: - Ты их в гроб сведёшь, клянусь.

Не собираясь дожидаться ответа, Кроули развернулся и устремился к выходу.  
\- Кроули!!! – с возмущением донеслось вдогонку.

Смутно Фель понимал, что сцена выходила уже слишком публичной, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Он выскочил за стремительным флористом на улицу, еле успев догнать его у «Эдема».

– Но это мои розы! Ты… ты не имеешь права их похищать, пожалуйста, одумайся, ради всего святого!

Энтони развернулся так резко, что чуть не сшиб его острым локтем. Азария отпрянул.

\- У тебя под боком лучшие цветы Лондона, а ты потащился в чёртов Блумсбери! Предатель, - фыркнув, он пинком распахнул дверь своего магазина и немедленно рявкнул на успевшего появиться там покупателя: - Смотреть только глазами!.. 

Несмотря на целую бурю эмоций, у Кроули уже появилась маленькая непривычная мысль, которая включала в себя не только приведение в порядок роз, но и подбор для них какого-нибудь подходящего и симпатичного соседства.

***

В тот день книжная лавка закрылась непривычно рано. Азария не выходил на крыльцо, а сразу поднялся наверх, надеясь отвлечься от всего произошедшего за какой-нибудь не слишком образовательной книгой. Собственно, он чувствовал, что ожидания от покупки роз не оправдались ни на йоту. Более того - букинист был уверен, что только ухудшил мнение о себе и теперь понятия не имел, как его исправить. В то же время, поведение Кроули определённо вышло за все рамки допустимого и с этим тоже нужно было что-то делать. Противоречивые желания (попросить у Кроули прощения – и никогда с ним больше не разговаривать) вступили в противодействие, и Азария решил пока что не делать ничего. Как оказалось, тактика была выбрана верно.

Розы вернулись через два дня — как ни в чём не бывало оказались на том же месте и даже в том же самом кашпо, хотя эстетические чувства Кроули вопили на эту тему очень громко. А ещё рядом с розами появилось другое кашпо — лаконичного белого цвета — и в нём росла очаровательная азалия. Смотрелись цветы вместе очень уютно, и рядом с ними лежал листок с написанным угловатым, резким почерком списком, что и как надо делать с цветами — вплоть до строгого графика полива. 

Кроули успел ловко поставить их туда, пока сам Азария был в глубине магазина с покупателем, и остался очень доволен проделанным. Впрочем, у него оставалось ещё одно важное дело, связанное с книжной лавкой, так что вернувшись в «Эдем», он немедленно составил подобающий пост в социальные сети. И приготовился ждать.

«Другого такого шанса не будет: только сегодня, предъявив любой чек из букинистического мистера Феля, вы абсолютно бесплатно получите фирменный Эдемский букет!» - гласила подпись к фотографии входной двери в книжную лавку. К этому снимку прилагалась пара тайком сделанных фотографий книг, фотография небольшого букета — и на всякий случай отдельное уточнение насчёт адреса книжного.

***

По мнению букиниста, в тот день мир определённо сошёл с ума. Во-первых – и это главное – по какой-то причине всем понадобились книги. Он едва успевал пробивать, советовать, давать справки, так что в конце дня неожиданно обнаружил себя едва ли не в обморочном состоянии от голода. Во-вторых – не менее важно! – вернулись назад розы. Да ещё и в такой прелестной компании! От этого отношение к флористу смягчилось, а наличие рекомендаций только усилило этот эффект. По правде сказать, Энтони Кроули был полностью реабилитирован за своё неприличное поведение, и настроение тут же пошло в гору.

«Такой день достоин выхода в ресторан!» - подумал Азария. Выпроводив последнего клиента, букинист тщательно оделся и вышел из магазина, запирая его на ключ. А затем задумчиво посмотрел на соседнюю дверь.

\- Кроули? - внутри «Эдема» царила знакомая атмосфера влажности и экзотики.

\- А, это ты, - отозвался тот с лёгким, аккуратно выверенным запозданием, и вышел из холодной оранжереи, где обитали срезанные цветы и холодолюбивые растения. Выглядел Энтони уставшим, встрёпанным, но довольным. Конечно, подобная выходка стоила ему некоторых убытков, но с другой стороны — в ход пошли цветы, которые уже начинали подвядать, да и вообще положение дел позволяло иногда шиковать. - Как день?

\- Произошло нечто поистине странное, дорогой, - Азария улыбнулся, - По какой-то причине покупатели сегодня буквально осаждали лавку. Это, конечно, хорошо, но я невыносимо хочу есть и... поэтому решил посетить одно местечко на Ледбури. Они там готовят потрясающие блинчики. Почти как во Франции, - он ещё раз улыбнулся. - А как твой день?

Кроули едва успел удержать расползающуюся против воли на лице довольную улыбку, превратив её в странную кривую ухмылочку:   
\- Да так, нормально. Что ж, думаю, неплохо, что у тебя наконец дела на лад пошли, - он снял с себя несвежий фартук, скомкал его и бросил куда-то под прилавок. Почему-то настроение при виде довольного Азарии неудержимо стремилось ввысь, и объяснить этого Энтони никак не мог.

\- Я подумал, может быть, ты тоже... хотел бы поужинать сегодня вне дома. Так сказать... отметить непостижимое чудо книготорговли, - по мере выговаривания слов, уверенность букиниста таяла, точно свечной воск. Он замялся и инстинктивно поправил бабочку. - Но если ты не планировал или у тебя есть какие-то неотложные дела, я, конечно же, пойму...

Энтони внезапно уставился на эту бабочку, как на чудо света, хотя видел её уже не раз. Жест странным образом привлёк к ней внимание, заставив рассмотреть уже осознанно. Старомодная и неуместная, она казалась настолько органичной в образе Азарии, что снова захотелось улыбаться. 

\- О. Это... звучит неплохо. Я уже закончил, да, - наконец собрался он с ответом.

На лице Азарии расцвела уже настолько светлая улыбка, что при желании ею можно было бы осветить небольшую улицу вместо фонаря.

\- Прекрасно. Замечательно, я рад. Тогда пойдём?

В выражении лица Кроули что-то неуловимо изменилось. Он хмыкнул, вскинул голову и победоносно усмехнулся:   
\- Пять минут. И я подброшу. 

Он спустился вниз ровно через пять минут, уже снова безупречно-небрежный, весь в чёрном, в других тёмных очках и с ключами от машины в руках. Вообще он не так уж часто выбирался куда-то на машине, проклиная лондонские пробки, но сейчас был самый подходящий случай, чтобы вытащить старушку на прогулку. 

Шикарная старинная «Бентли», каким-то чудом, не иначе, доставшаяся Энтони ещё лет десять назад, обитала на подземной парковке по соседству, где Азария точно не мог её видеть. Так что, надеялся Кроули, впечатление произвести ему удастся.

\- О мой бог, Кроули! - воскликнул Азария, когда машина остановилась у дверей магазина. - Мне кажется, после такого ты не должен был так жестоко отзываться о виниле, не правда ли?

Внутри в салоне царил дух хозяина машины. Это чувствовалось во всём, и как оказалось – особенно в езде. Если бы Азария знал, на что соглашается, он бы ни за что не согласился, конечно же – но он по обыкновению не знал.

«Bismillah! We will not let you go», - завывала магнитола на очередном лихом и крутом повороте. Дорога до ресторана была совсем недолгой, но за это время Энтони успел проявить себя в полной мере — скорость была близка к критической, знаки он в основном игнорировал, а в повороты вписывался с грацией гонщика «Формулы-1». И музыка, разумеется, не стихала ни на секунду. 

Удивительно, но до места они добрались в целости и сохранности. Подрезав кого-то на парковке, Энтони вышел из машины первым и под внезапным импульсом галантно открыл дверь для Феля.

Букинист чувствовал себя неважно. Кое-как выбравшись из автомобиля, он сделал три больших шага в сторону, покачнулся и тут же попытался нервно улыбнуться. 

\- Т-ты всегда водишь... _так_ , дорогой? - мысленно он уже боялся обратной дороги, хотя они только что приехали.

\- А что не так? - искренне удивился Кроули, ставя машину на сигнализацию. Несмотря на почтенный возраст, оборудована она была хорошо. В своё время Энтони едва не разорился на ней, но ни разу с тех пор не пожалел. Ну а своего стиля вождения он не замечал в принципе.

\- Ничего, я... нет, ничего.

«Может быть, он отпустит меня обратно на такси? Ох нет, боюсь, это будет не слишком этично» - подумал Азария с отчаянием. Впрочем, мысль о быстрой езде друга вскоре скрылась за водоворотом умопомрачительного ужина. Сегодня пировать по-настоящему хотелось, а венцом вечера стали те самые блинчики, о которых букинист мечтал которую неделю. В отличие от него, Энтони больше налегал не на еду, а на выпивку, хотя и без переусердствования. 

\- Ох, это блаженство... Удивительно, что именно сегодня произошёл такой прорыв. Ни праздника, ни какого-нибудь иного повода. Они брали всё подряд, теряюсь в догадках.

Кроули по-прежнему не снимал очки, и это позволяло беззастенчиво пялиться на собеседника — почему-то смотреть на то, как Азария ест, теперь нравилось ещё больше. Иногда флорист так увлекался наблюдениями, что отвечал крайне невпопад или с запозданием. 

\- О. Ну может, кто-то кому-то сказал, что есть твоя лавка, вот их и прорвало. У тебя на самом деле неплохое место. Просто о нём, думаю, мало кто знает, - по мере слов его голос становился всё более уверенным. Подумав, Энтони сопроводил свой ответ тем, что должно было быть — по его надеждам — приветливой улыбкой, но на деле больше напоминало хищный оскал.

\- Да, полагаю, ты прав. Реклама. Иногда я подумываю… - букинист немного смутился, от этого улыбка невольно вышла ещё ярче, чем обычно, - …знаешь - всё-таки завести какой-нибудь дневник. Как это сейчас называется? Такое место в интернете, где можно было бы рассказывать о книгах и моей лавке в том числе. Блог?

Энтони знал, что у книжной лавки нет даже простенького сайта-визитки, но почему-то озвученный факт вызвал прилив едва ли не умиления. То, насколько Азария не разбирался в современных виртуальных реалиях, казалось трогательным и очень в его духе. Кроули попытался мысленно одёрнуть себя, но всё-таки за время общения у него сложилось вполне определённое впечатление о соседе.

\- Да. Блог, - Энтони замялся, стёр с лица намёк на умильную улыбку и добавил: - Я могу помочь, у меня вполне неплохой опыт раскрутки.

Фель улыбнулся и кротко кивнул.   
\- Это было бы чудесно, дорогой, – он отвлёкся на еду, и поэтому следующая фраза прозвучала почти внезапно. – Не думал, что ты вернёшь их. Розы… и я определённо должен сказать спасибо за компанию для них. Цветы неподражаемы!

Обращение вызвало приступ совершенно неясных эмоций, и Энтони наклонился ближе, подперев голову ладонью.

\- Тебе наверняка наговорили ерунды насчёт ухода. Я оставил инструкцию. Если тебе захочется чем-то украсить свою лавку или дом, просто скажи. Мне не сложно подобрать что-то подходящее.

В голову неожиданно пришла глупая, банальная и даже немного смешная ассоциация. Азария был похож на образ с рождественских открыток, где рисовали хоры облачённых в белое счастливых ангелов. И даже злиться на себя за такую банальщину не хотелось.

Азария на несколько секунд замер, внимательно глядя в скрытые тёмными очками глаза напротив. «О, вот оно что… удивительно, как много добра можно найти, если присмотреться», - в эту секунду Фель совершенно точно понял, насколько ложным является образ Энтони Кроули «для всех остальных» и каков Энтони Кроули на самом деле. Всё было намного сложнее.

\- Обдумаю это предложение, обязательно. И постараюсь следовать твоей инструкции, дорогой, - вопрос крутился на языке, и любопытство вскоре победило. Фель отложил в сторону вилку. – Если это не слишком личный вопрос – почему ты решил заниматься ими? Растениями?

\- О. Сложный вопрос, - Энтони откинулся на спинку стула, вытягивая ноги в проход. - Не знаю, мне всегда это было интересным, сколько себя помню. Особенно тропические... Когда занимаешься ими всерьёз, это же целый мир. И даже срезанные, с ними тоже столько всего связано, - он сделал какой-то невразумительный жест и потянулся за бокалом.

Его и раньше спрашивали, почему растения, но кажется, искренне он отвечал только дважды в жизни - и второй раз был именно сейчас.

\- Ну… полагаю, причина в том, что в глубине души ты на самом деле очень добр, - отозвался Азария таким тоном, как будто делал большой комплимент. С его точки зрения так и было. Он редко встречал кого-то, способного выхаживать больное растение днями и ночами, а Кроули был на это способен. В Кроули вообще было скрыто больше, чем он стремился показать.

\- Отвратительно звучит! - внезапно прошипел Энтони. - Это слово не подходит ко мне настолько, что больше даже не упоминай его! 

На самом деле подобных спокойных, честных одобрений ему уже очень давно никто не высказывал. Не похвалы — к похвале он привык — а именно констатаций факта. И почему-то это в глубине души до безумия смутило, заставив привычно ощериться в ответ.

\- Хорошо, дорогой, не буду… но вряд ли это изменит моё мнение по данному вопросу, - вкрадчиво отозвался Азария и поднял вверх бокал с только что налитым вином. Он умудрился начисто проигнорировать вспышку гнева. – За непостижимые чудеса этого мира.

Успокоился Энтони так же быстро, как и разозлился.   
\- Да. За чудеса, - отозвался он. Бокалы тонко звякнули, и неловкость оказалась полностью заглажена. 

***

Спустя пару дней после этих замечательных (тут даже Энтони не мог поспорить) посиделок он почувствовал, что на него накатило редкое настроение выговориться. Поэтому за час до открытия он направился в кофейню, точно зная, что сегодня смена его знакомой. 

Он плохо сходился с людьми, но было в обаятельной бариста со странным именем Анафема (впрочем, её все называли Энни) что-то такое, что располагало к общению с ней. Возможно, её непоколебимое спокойствие и очень, очень проницательные взгляды. 

\- Похмелье, что ли? - вместо приветствия спросила она, когда Энтони уронил голову на скрещенные на высоком прилавке руки. 

\- Не-а, - глухо отозвался он. - Что там у тебя сегодня фирменное? 

\- Лесной орех, ничего особенного, но... 

\- Валяй, - взмахнул рукой Кроули, которому в принципе было всё равно. 

\- А ты выкладывай, - не оборачиваясь сказала Анафема, принимаясь за дело. Посетителей в такой час было, мягко говоря, немного — обычно они подтягивались позже — так что она могла не спешить и позволить себе сколько угодно поболтать с одним из частых посетителей. Она прекрасно знала, что дома у Энтони есть кофе-машина почище той, что стояла здесь, и так же прекрасно знала, что он приходит сюда не из лени, как он сам говорил, а из желания пообщаться, в котором он бы никогда не признался. 

\- Что выкладывать? Мне просто стало скучно, - проворчал Энтони. 

\- Ну тогда расскажи, как там твои дела. Я смотрю, наконец-то решился на совместные акции? - последнее слово почти заглушилось шипением аппарата. 

\- Ну да, типа того. У книжного дела плохи, а у меня цветы подыхали, - отозвался Кроули настолько безразлично, что с головой выдал этим все свои эмоции. 

\- А, так вы подружились с соседом! - весело отреагировала Анафема. - Отлично же. 

\- Ну, он достаточно адекватен, - пробормотал Энтони, пожимая плечами. 

Анафема поставила перед ним широкую чашку с капучино. На пенке был нарисован силуэт ангелочка — она постепенно оттачивала своё мастерство в рисовании, так что каждый раз было что-то новенькое. Обычно Кроули не обращал на это внимание, но сейчас слегка нахмурился и поморщился, однако ничего не сказал. 

Наведя порядок, Анафема присела напротив и улыбнулась:   
\- Ну давай, расскажи мне о своих новых поставках. Жажду услышать про какие-нибудь фикусы. Или драцены. Или что-то такое с непроизносимым названием, которое звучит почти неприлично. 

\- Иди ты, - рассмеялся Энтони, однако слова действительно приподняли странное настроение. 

И неожиданно для себя разговорился, рассказывая девушке про своего соседа, про то, как он, идиот этакий, вздумал навестить чёртовых конкурентов и про то, что он совершенно не умеет раскручивать бизнес. 

Остатки капучино безнадёжно остыли, Анафема внимательно слушала и кивала, а Кроули почувствовал себя после этого гораздо легче. 

И свой магазин спустя полчаса открывал в совершенно отличном настроении.


	3. Глава третья, в которой происходят изменения в ведении малого бизнеса, а также случается Валентинов день.

День прошёл тихо, даже как-то медитативно. По договорённости с Кроули сегодня вечером они должны были встретиться после закрытия и составить план насчёт рекламы книжной лавки в социальных сетях. Во всяком случае, примерно так представлял себе эту встречу букинист, заканчивая оформление центральной стойки у входа. Кроули не мог закрываться так рано, а Азарии требовалось время на подготовку к завтрашнему дню. Эту мысль ему тоже подкинул ему флорист: сезонное оформление главной стойки с книгами в зависимости от настроений покупателей. Обычно Фель расставлял «питомцев» в зависимости от сложной системы ассоциативных переплетений (понимал порой которые только он), но идея была и впрямь любопытная. Тем более, был повод – самый романтический праздник в году, День святого Валентина. 

И сейчас вперёд были выставлены самые душещипательные романы из классики – от «Поющих в терновнике» до «Разума и чувств». 

\- О, какая красота! 

Азария чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданного возгласа из-за двери. Сейчас за стеклом маячило крайне любвеобильное – видимо, по поводу - лицо мадам Трейси. Букинист спохватился и тут же подбежал к двери, поворачивая ключ в замке. 

\- Добрый вечер! 

\- Добрый-добрый, мой дорогой! О, это просто чудесная идея, должно быть, мистер Кроули вас наставляет, я угадала? 

Азария проводил женщину мученическим взглядом и прикрыл за ней двери.   
\- Это и правда была его идея. 

Теперь они вдвоём рассматривали розовые и белые кружевные салфетки, на которых изящными стопочками лежали различные книги о любви всех времён. Зрелище было убийственное.

\- Вы уже придумали, что подарите ему на Валентинов день?

\- Мадам Трейси!  
Букинист едва удержался, чтобы не повысить голос. Настойчивость соседки в последнее время становилось всё тяжелее выносить. Смутно Фель догадывался, почему – отношение к Энтони Кроули менялось, и менялось слишком быстро для традиционного мировоззрения Азарии. Он только недавно привык считать Кроули другом, может быть даже – лучшим (и единственным, честно говоря). Но то, что навязывала ему мадам Трейси, шло далеко за пределы этой скромной формулировки. 

\- Но хотя бы одну валентинку? 

\- Мы с мистером Кроули только друзья! 

\- Ох, дорогой, когда-то вы не хотели признавать и этого, откуда вам обоим знать?   
Мадам Трейси игриво дотронулась до кончика носа букиниста, чем окончательно ввела его в ступор. Она провела в лавке ещё несколько мучительных минут, после чего царственно удалилась, а Фель плотно запер за ней двери.

«Откуда мне знать? Нет, я знаю себя. Конечно же, я знаю. Если бы я что-то чувствовал к нему, что-то большее… Я бы знал, верно? Определённо, знал, иного и быть не могло. Мадам Трейси преувеличивает, как всегда», - мысленно заверял себя букинист, продолжая рассматривать стойку. Томик стихов Шиллера о любви стоял криво, букинист поставил книгу идеально ровно и кивнул сам себе. 

\- И потом, Кроули бы никогда не… Кроули!.. – сердце чуть не выскочило из груди, когда за стеклом лавки внезапно показалось лицо флориста. Букинист кинулся к дверям. – О, добрый вечер! Ты уже закончил на сегодня?

\- Нет, - вымученно выдохнул Энтони, почти вваливаясь к нему. Выглядел он встрёпанным и усталым. - Сверхурочные, чёрт бы их побрал. Мне просто жизненно необходим перерыв на полчаса и чашку чая, ты же меня спасёшь?

Он попытался изобразить фирменный оскал, но в итоге получилось какое-то странное и забавное подобие милой и усталой улыбки. 

В преддверии праздника у него был настоящий аншлаг, и Кроули с ужасом осознавал, что это продлится ещё и завтра — как минимум, в первые полдня. Конечно, он был готов — холодная оранжерея была битком набита подходящими к случаю цветами, а запас упаковочных материалов пополнился на три коробки — но морально всё-таки так до конца и не мог справиться с мыслью о таком потоке клиентов. 

Ему действительно нужен был короткий перерыв. А ещё ему очень нужно было заглянуть в книжную лавку и посмотреть, что именно сделал сосед в оформлении. По крайней мере, этим себя оправдывал сам Энтони.

\- Боже мой! Конечно, сейчас… проходи, - Азария всплеснул руками и исчез из поля зрения, практически неуловимо, как дым. 

В считанные секунды на столе материализовался симпатичный заварник с голубкой на каждом боку и самые разнообразные угощения от печений до пирожных. 

\- Прости меня, я совершенно забыл. Должно быть, у тебя сейчас самый разгар работы, – Азария сочувственно улыбнулся, присаживаясь рядом. - Чайник совсем скоро будет. 

Каждый раз внимание флориста поднимало странную волну приятия и радости. Поначалу он и не думал с ней бороться, но теперь начинал смутно сомневаться в происхождении этой радости. Ведь она и правда была сильной – и очень стойкой, как показало общение.

Кроули вытащил из кармана длинного передника небольшую коробочку.   
\- Держи. Без этого ты не сможешь работать с инстаграмом, а без инстаграма бесполезно даже пытаться что-то начинать. Я создал тебе аккаунт, как договаривались, и подключил раскрутку на месяц. Твоя задача — публиковать как можно регулярнее. Можешь о своих книжках рассказывать. 

Он открыл коробочку и выложил белый новенький смартфон на стол.  
Азария ошеломлённо уставился на девайс. Затем на соседа. Потом снова на телефон. 

\- Кроули… но это слишком дорого, я н-не могу такое принять. Да я и не умею этим пользоваться, о Господи! – чайник за спиной начал издавать уже совсем душераздирающие звуки, так что букинист резко подорвался из комнаты за кипятком.

\- Там инструкция есть! - вслед ему прокричал Энтони. - И вообще, он у меня уже давно без дела валялся, я сдуру заказал и не пользовался! 

На самом деле, разумеется, это было не так — не было такого состояния, в котором он умудрился бы купить что-нибудь белого цвета для себя. Но реакция Феля была слишком ожидаемой, так что к ней он подготовился заранее.

\- Это всё равно очень неудобно, дорогой. Как подарок я просто не могу его принять. Давай договоримся, что я возьму его… во временное пользование, если ты не против. Пока дела с лавкой не наладятся, хорошо? – в глубине души Азария искренне надеялся, что если ему только удастся сохранить магазин и выплатить долг, необходимость что-то менять отпадёт сама собой. Не нужен будет пугающий белый смартфон рядом, не нужен будет загадочный «инстаграм» и тому подобные изменения в жизни.

Горячий чай был разлит по чашкам. Букинист не без удовольствия откусил кусочек рассыпчатого воздушного печенья. На телефон на столе он поглядывал с опасением.

\- Тебе _придётся_ научиться им пользоваться, если ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя действительно дела наладились, - назидательно произнёс Кроули, с явным довольством отпивая чай. - Ну и ещё с ним удобно переписываться, знаешь. 

Последнюю фразу он произнёс с максимально возможным безразличием, хотя на деле в телефоне уже был тщательно внесён его собственный контакт с двумя номерами телефонов — общеизвестным и личным. И даже заранее создан диалог.

\- О… - Азария ещё мгновение смотрел на собеседника озабоченно, но затем коротко кивнул. – Я согласен взять его, но только на время. Пусть так. 

Получасовая пауза за чаем затянулась у них почти на час. За это время мужчины прикончили некоторое количество сладкого, выпили с пару кружек чая каждый, вместе изучили инструкцию, и Кроули даже провёл мастер-класс по использованию современного смартфона. Поначалу букинист был настроен скептически, но довольно быстро заинтересовался, а когда увидел результат работы камеры в телефоне, то и вовсе пришёл в восторг. 

\- Удивительно! Ни за что бы не разобрался со всем этим «продвижением» без тебя, – они только что отсняли первое фото со стойкой в честь Дня святого Валентина. Изображения сердечек и ангелов вокруг навели на прежние мысли о личной жизни флориста, заставив Азарию взглянуть на собеседника задумчиво. – Кроули, могу я задать тебе… личный вопрос? Если ты не против, конечно же.

\- Да... только один и небольшой, чёрт побери, время, - страдальчески протянул Энтони, стараясь не смотреть в сторону окна. - Ладно, осталось пережить полтора дня...

\- Конечно, совсем небольшой. Ты… - букинист запнулся, глядя на собеседника как-то особенно беспомощно. «Я не могу, не могу спросить его об этом! Какой ужас… И что я должен буду узнать? Вдруг у него кто-то есть, а может быть, он против отношений как таковых… Да и зачем мне понадобилось это?! О Боже мой, спроси что-нибудь другое, что угодно!» - …Как ты относишься ко Дню святого Валентина?   
К концу голос Азарии почти сошёл на шёпот.

\- О. Это один из самых напряжённых рабочих дней в году. А раньше он мне не нравился, - быстро ответил Энтони. - Ладно, мне пора бежать обратно. Думаю, до завтра! 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он ретировался. Уже заворачивая огромный, роскошный букет в дорогую серебристую бумагу, он крепко задумался о том, что, наверное, как-то не так стоило ответить на этот вопрос. И что, кажется, он только что упустил какой-то приятный шанс. Мысли приводили в настолько странное состояние, что Энтони даже не реагировал привычными колкостями на слова покупателей, просто на автомате выполняя все действия.

Азария же тогда ещё долго стоял, глядя куда-то сквозь книги, а затем очнулся и пошёл наверх. Ночь перед Днём святого Валентна была на удивление бессонной. Он думал про неожиданный подарок, думал о том, как много Кроули сделал для него – почти незнакомого человека – со столь непохожими на его вкусами и привычками. Конечно, кое-что их безусловно объединяло, вкусы в вине, например, и всё же этого было слишком мало, чтобы допустить подобные поступки из чувства солидарности. Да и не стал бы Энтони Кроули поступать так ради приличий, это букинист знал наверняка. Оставался вопрос – зачем? 

К утру мысли стали вращаться вокруг самого праздника. Обычно День святого Валентина Азария проводил в компании любимой книги, а то и двух, с привычным бокалом вина и в объятиях тёплого пледа, но почему-то сосед мало представлялся в подобных антуражах. Букинист раз за разом представлял себе изо всех сил трудящегося в магазине Энтони, букет за букетом, цветок за цветком, и Фель постепенно начинал ощущать щемящую боль в сердце. Что, если он ошибся? Что, если – хотя бы в качестве исключения – допустить, что этот вечер флорист проведёт в одиночестве, усталый, измученный и разочарованный во всём, что только связано с романтикой? 

Одна мысль об этом вгоняла в дрожь. Где-то в два часа утра Азария как привидение поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную. Как бы Кроули к нему ни относился… Если был хотя бы шанс на то, что подозрения насчёт загадочного «Мэта» не имеют почвы, Азария должен был что-то сделать. Как-то порадовать его.

Тем более, букинист не собирался рисковать и подписывать эту открытку. Сделана валентинка была со старанием: белая плотная бумага кое-где проклеивалась полупрозрачно-розовой, на ней букинист разместил старинные оттиски цветов (честно говоря, иных оттисков у него в лавке и не было), а внутрь был вложен сложенный в несколько раз лист.

***

Днём в «Эдеме» царил хаос. Затесаться в этом праздничном ужасе было совсем не сложно, тем более что флорист явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы заметить соседа среди толпы. Оставался вопрос, как подложить валентинку незаметно, чтобы её случайно не выбросили и при этом она вовремя попалась на глаза. Азария посмотрел на свисающие с потолка лианы, нахмурился, но тут Кроули неожиданно взорвался негодованием и бросился в гущу толпы, прямо на него. Судя по всему, кто-то вздумал нарушать правила и прикасаться к растениям, несмотря на предупреждающие таблички (хотя их определённо было несколько).

Энтони бы в этот момент не заметил, пожалуй, даже тикающей у него под носом бомбы. Его внимания хватало только на букеты - и остатков периферийного зрения на то, чтобы бдительно следить за неприкосновенностью своих питомцев.

Фелю же приходилось стоять в толпе так близко, что было слышно каждое слово (хотя он предпочёл бы не слышать, куда именно стоит пришить вырванные руки потенциальному клиенту и где именно его глаза, неспособные прочитать простое предупреждение). При этом Азария оставался абсолютно незамеченным для соседа. Казалось, в любой момент Энтони мог поднять взгляд, зацепиться за какую-то деталь в костюме и очнуться от ража запарки – но этого не произошло. Пухлые пальцы тихо опустили белоснежный конверт в просторный карман передника, после чего Азария – едва живой от пережитого страха – пулей вылетел из магазина.

Не верилось, что всё получилось. Не верилось, что это сделал он, своими собственными руками. В голове билось с ударами сердца: «Может быть, это тебя порадует… Ох, не знаю. Во всяком случае, Шиллер – не Шекспир, к нему ты не будешь так жесток… Надеюсь».

***

День показался Кроули бесконечно длинным. Но наконец, настал блаженный момент, когда он запер двери за вызванным уборщиком и ретировался к кассе разбираться с выручкой. Это спорилось, так что когда цветочный магазин был приведён в порядок, в кассе порядок был ещё более безупречный. Теперь можно было расслабиться и выдохнуть.

Кроули полез в карман передника за мобильным и наткнулся пальцами на какой-то посторонний предмет. С удивлением вытащив валентинку, он покрутил её в руках, хмурясь и изумляясь одновременно. Ему, конечно, дарили в его жизни валентинки, но это было в основном в старшей школе - безвкусица от девчонок, которая стабильно отправлялась в мусор. Эта открытка была не такой. Она была старомодно-изысканной, определённо стоящей, и Энтони развернул листок, читая написанное. Потом сорвал с себя очки и перечитал ещё раз. Это было нечто... очень личное. И очень, очень трогательное.

Спустя полчаса Фелю пришло сообщение на новенький смартфон: «Эй, друг, занят?»

«Если не считать «Пигмалиона», то нет. С тобой всё в порядке?» - практически сразу пришёл ответ.

«Мне остро необходимо отдохнуть от работы. Боюсь, я могу иначе сдохнуть», - ответил Кроули и потом добавил: «И у меня есть пара бутылок отличного вина».

«Сейчас буду», - ответ пришёл с некоторой заминкой. На деле заминка включала в себя настоящую панику, но в итоге Азария решил, что всё-таки бояться нечего – вряд ли его что-то могло выдать. И потом, нельзя же было оставлять флориста в таком состоянии одного. 

Азария оделся, заложил книгу закладкой и уже через пять минут стучал в дверь «Эдема».   
\- О… как после восстания Спартака, дорогой, - пробормотал он, когда эта дверь распахнулась.

Кроули впустил его и вяло улыбнулся, запирая замки. Очков на нём не было, так что легко можно было увидеть усталое, но довольное выражение во взгляде.

\- Очередной ад закончился, - фыркнул он. - Пойдем наверх. Это у меня уже порядок, кстати, видел бы ты, что днём творилось... Такое ощущение, что полгорода пришло...

Азария вежливо улыбнулся, стараясь никоим образом не показать, что он и правда видел, что творилось в магазине днём. Кроули направился наверх, продолжая говорить, и так же не умолкая достал пару бокалов.

В гостиной на столе обнаружилось не только вино, но и пара коробок из доставки.  
\- Суши, - пояснил Энтони. - Надеюсь, ты не против. Лично я не фанат, но это самая быстрая доставка в районе.

Казалось, что кто-то включил прожектор – до того яркой и искренней была улыбка на лице Азарии. 

\- Что ты, против… такого… я… - осознав, что ничего внятного сказать всё равно не выйдет, букинист просто потянулся за палочками. Скорость, с которой он их использовал, была фантастическая. – Знаешь, напомни мне, пожалуйста, чтобы я переслал тебе один адрес. Лучшие суши не так просто найти в Лондоне…

\- Ладно, - ответил Энтони, подумав, что если этим и воспользуется, то только чтобы угостить друга. - А у тебя как день прошёл? Или у тебя наплыв был только вчера?

Открытка, которая теперь лежала в кармане чёрной рубашки, отнимала половину мыслей - Кроули то и дело начинал строить теории и тут же их рушить. Стиль, если вдуматься, очень напоминал букинистическую лавку, но это было слишком уж... просто слишком. Кроули был абсолютно уверен, что Азарию подобные вещи в принципе не интересуют. А ещё - что Азария, несмотря на свой нестандартный облик, всё-таки по девушкам. Этакий «good old-fashioned lover boy».

\- О, нет-нет, у меня ситуация иная. Книги хорошо раскупаются в основном... одинокими людьми, после, - Азария ещё раз улыбнулся, не спуская взгляда с суши. - Но я рад, что для тебя этот ад подошёл к концу, дорогой.

Поразмыслив, Кроули переложил немного суши на свою тарелку и пододвинул остальное ближе к Азарии. В конце концов, он сам не так уж их любил, хотя на его чёрной дизайнерской посуде смотрелось просто отлично.

Зато вино он любил искренне и всей душой.

\- Я думал, тебе есть, с кем сегодня вино пить, - после второго бокала заявил Энтони, явно расслабившись. Было спокойно, хорошо и уютно в этой компании. Именно в этой.

\- Эм-м, но я же пью его с тобой сегодня? - озадачился букинист, а затем спохватился: - Ох, ты об этом. М-м-м... Честно говоря, обычно я пью вино один. Точнее, пил. И не то, чтобы постоянно...

\- Серьёзно? - вскинул брови Кроули. - Надо же. Я бы и не подумал. Ты вроде такой ангельски милый, что это порядком сбивает.

«А было бы здорово, если бы ты его со мной сегодня не просто так пил», - мелькнуло в голове, и он чуть нахмурился такой мысли. Ему казалось, что уж это решительно невозможно. Удивительным было уже то, что они умудрились подружиться - мало кто мог стерпеть взрывной темперамент и дурные манеры Кроули, он отлично это понимал, но кажется, этот ангелочек с открытки решил стать исключением.

\- А-а-ангельски милый? Должно быть. Вероятно, похоже на меня, - несколько опешил тот, не совсем понимая, всерьёз ли был этот комплимент или для поддержки разговора. - Но мой склад характера скорее располагает к уединению, чем к... отношениям. Если ты, конечно, имел в виду отношения... А ты?

\- А что я ещё мог иметь в виду, в такой-то интимной обстановке? - развеселился Кроули. - Что я, со мной никто не уживётся. Спроси любого из моих знакомых.

Он долил остатки вина по бокалам и открыл новую бутылку.

Какое-то время оба молча пили вино, изредка чокаясь скорее для порядка.

\- Думаю, ты неправ, дорогой. В том, что с тобой никто не уживётся, - констатировал букинист внезапно. Он был абсолютно уверен в этом.

\- Да ладно!.. - громко фыркнул Кроули. - Я себе цену знаю. И за меня ещё доплачивать положено. 

Несмотря на внешнюю самовлюблённость, себя он всегда рассматривал весьма критически. И самооценка болталась где-то глубоко внизу, едва-едва подтягиваемая до относительно приемлемого уровня парой сомнительных достоинств, по большей части приобретённых.

\- Может быть, но это не доказывает, что ты прав. Таково моё непредвзятое стороннее мнение. Хотя я, безусловно, не такой эксперт человеческих душ, как мадам Трейси, - он улыбнулся, глядя на собеседника открыто и располагающе.

Энтони рассмеялся в голос.   
\- О да. Мадам Трейси, конечно, эксперт!.. Хотя честно говоря, она меня пугает... - после вина он заметно повеселел. А ещё перестал одёргивать себя и невозмутимо пялился — иначе и не сказать — на Азарию, совершенно нечитаемым взглядом.

Только благодаря той же причине букинист умудрялся этого не замечать. Мысли путались, а сознание становилось податливым, точно свечной воск. Азария точно помнил, что должен был что-то спросить – прямо сейчас, что-то важное – и чувствовал, что легко может это сделать – но что нужно спросить, упорно не вспоминалось.

\- …Ах, я всё-таки что-то должен сказать. Но не помню, поэтому скажу вот что, дорогой. Ты… самый… невероятный человек, которого я встречал за свою жизнь. А я работаю здесь дольше тебя, так что, боюсь, Энтони Кроули - невероятнее всех моих соседей вместе взятых, – Азария тихо рассмеялся. – Похоже на тост?

Энтони замер, глядя на него и не мигая. Если бы он мог увидеть себя со стороны, то наверняка разозлился бы за то, насколько влюблённое — и почти глупое — выражение лица у него было. Но себя он со стороны видеть не мог, а вот на собеседника смотрел неотрывно. Отмерев наконец, он медленно улыбнулся и неверной рукой поднял бокал: 

\- Очень!.. И я обязан сказать, что это взаимно... - очень хотелось добавить «ангелочек», но слово показалось издевательским, а промолчать Кроули не смог, не после этого постоянного «дорогой», поэтому добавил: - Ангел!

Азария рассмеялся, слегка наклоняя бокал. Послышался тихий звон стекла о стекло.

\- О-ох, боюсь, уже очень поздно… а мы слишком пьяны. Тебе обязательно нужно выспаться после такого… дня. Да, определённо, – он поднялся на ноги, на удивление ровно для градуса, который заявлял. – Разрешаю тебе меня не провожать, дорогой. Спокойной тебе ночи и сладких снов.

Энтони не нашёлся с ответом. Провожая его взглядом, он очнулся, только когда Азария был уже на лестнице: 

\- Спокойной ночи!.. - и сполз в кресле, едва не оказавшись на полу. Пьяные мысли метались в голове, не в силах сформироваться во что-то определённое, и в конце концов Кроули так и заснул, где сидел. Утро обещало быть тяжёлым.

***

_  
Дети солнечного всхода,  
Пёстрых пажитей цветы,   
Вас взлелеяла природа   
В честь любви и красоты.   
Ваши яркие уборы,   
Под перстом прозрачным Флоры,   
Так нарядно хороши;   
Но, любимцы неги вешней,   
Плачьте! Прелесть жизни внешней   
Не вдохнула в вас души. _

_Вслед за жаворонком нежно  
Соловьи о вас грустят;   
На листах у вас, небрежно   
Колыхаясь, сильфы спят;   
Ваши пышные короны   
Превратила дочь Дионы   
В брачный полог мотыльков.   
Плачьте, плачьте, дети света!   
В вас тоска понятна эта —   
Вам неведома любовь. _

_Но томление разлуки  
Выношу я не скорбя…   
Друг мой Нанни! Эти руки   
Вьют подарок для тебя.   
Жизнь и душу, страсть и речи,   
Сердца нежные предтечи,   
Вам теперь передаю.   
И сильнейший меж богами   
Здесь под скромными листами   
Скрыл божественность свою._


	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой кому-то приходится покупать запоздалый букет, а кто-то испытывает облегчение от невероятных совпадений.

На следующий день – где-то в районе десяти утра – идеально одетый, как всегда, и без единого следа прошлой ночи на лице Фель вышел наружу из книжной лавки, запер её на ключ и перебежал на противоположную сторону улицы в кофейню. Можно было бы просто сделать чай, но с раскалывающейся головой страстно хотелось хоть чем-то себя порадовать, поэтому Азария не без удовольствия устроился за одним из столиков с только что сделанным кофе.

\- Вы знаете, у вас замечательно получается, не представляю, как я буду его пить! – отозвался он в сторону стойки, с интересом рассматривая рисунок на пенке.

\- _С удовольствием_ , мистер Фель! - весело отозвалась бариста, а спустя минуту вышла из-за стойки протереть столики. - Как вчера день прошёл? 

Сама она выглядела цветущей и довольной — ещё бы, у неё-то праздник прошёл просто восхитительно. Она взяла выходной, провела его со своим женихом и была более чем довольна от начала и до конца.

\- Отлично, я думаю, что… замечательно. Было бы совсем прекрасно, если бы без последствий, но боюсь, кое-какие законы мироздания не побороть, - он улыбнулся, а затем взял в руки внушительную чашку с кофе и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь одновременно теплом и ароматом. – А у вас?

\- Чудно! Ньют подарил такие замечательные цветы, - Анафема мечтательно закатила глаза и села напротив Азарии, пользуясь отсутствием новых клиентов. - Наверняка от Кроули, узнаю фирменный почерк... 

Фразу она произнесла с безразличием, но хитрый взгляд сквозь очки устремился на собеседника, улавливая малейшие реакции.

Азария улыбнулся, делая небольшой глоток кофе.  
\- О, думаю, вашему жениху очень повезло! Вчера в «Эдеме» творилось настоящее столпотворение, я даже опасался… ну, самого худшего. Могли быть жертвы, - с горячностью отозвался он. – Удивительно, на что люди идут, чтобы подарить лучшие цветы Лондона.

\- И вас там не растоптали? - рассмеялась Анафема. - А вы для кого букет покупали, ну-ка, признавайтесь? - она задорно подмигнула, нахально провоцируя своим вопросом.

Букинист чуть было не подавился кофе.  
\- Нет-нет, я заходил совсем ненадолго и сразу ушёл, всего на пару минут. И вовсе не за цветами, - он сделал ещё один глоток кофе и долго не отнимал кружки от губ, как будто использовал её подобно щиту.

\- Проведать, да? - сочувственно поинтересовалась девушка, однако взгляд её оставался лукавым. - Но судя по вашему состоянию, вечер потом вышел гораздо лучше, чем бурный день...

\- В середине недели, совершенно невовремя, но у мистера Кроули вчера был просто кошмарный день, – ответил Азария с искренним сочувствием. – Что ж, думаю, уже пора открываться. Я и так прождал слишком долго. Всего вам наилучшего и отличного дня.  
Фель вышел из кофейни уже в значительно более приподнятом настроении, подошёл вплотную к лавке и даже поднял руку к дверной ручке, но в последний момент всё-таки передумал и шагнул в сторону. На удивление, «Эдем» уже был открыт.

Посетителей там, впрочем, не было, но сам Энтони был при деле. Дверь одной из маленьких оранжерей была раскрыта, позволяя в полной мере «насладиться» звучанием голоса флориста. Который сейчас был весьма далёк от вальяжности и выверенной ленцы. 

\- ...ещё одно сраное пятнышко, и ты у меня даже в компост не попадёшь, ясно тебе?!   
Было заметно, что он даже получает удовольствие от таких нестандартных методов ухода за растениями. Эпитеты, которыми он награждал недостаточно идеальные листочки, иной раз были такими, что от них могли бы завять уши — и складывалось ощущение, что растения мелко подрагивали, словно и впрямь прекрасно понимали своего хозяина.

\- Господи Боже мой, это же просто невозможно слушать, Кроули! – редко можно было услышать хоть немного повышенный тон со стороны Феля, но это был определённо он. Азария практически с пылающим лицом стоял теперь в паре метров от флориста. - Немедленно перестань! Нельзя обращаться с ними таким образом, они же живые!

От неожиданности Кроули осекся и замер с пульверизатором в руке, уставившись на него поверх немного съехавших с переносицы очков. Замешательство прошло спустя несколько секунд, и он немедленно ощетинился, что, впрочем, после такой паузы уже не выглядело особо эффектно. 

\- Это мои методы, и прошу заметить, они приносят плоды! - он гордо вскинул голову с таким видом, будто только его вопли заставляли растения быть лучшими в Лондоне, а не безупречный уход и знание безумного количества мельчайших аспектов и особенностей о каждом цветке.

\- Но не такими же выражениями! - качнул головой Азария и силой приказал себе немного успокоиться. - Впрочем, я пришёл узнать, хорошо ли ты себя чувствуешь после вчерашнего вечера. Судя по всему, всё нормально, так что я могу удалиться, если ты не против.

Энтони почувствовал, что по абсолютно неясным причинам неудержимо краснеет, и тут же мысленно себя за это проклял. Разумеется, не помогло — уши и скулы пылали. 

\- Скажем, уже лучше, - пробурчал он, поспешно отворачиваясь и опрыскивая по второму кругу яркие глянцевитые листья. - Сам-то как?

\- Ну… тоже лучше, чем могло бы быть. Даже голова уже не так побаливает. Всё нормально. Но умоляю, в следующий раз предлагаю сместить подобное мероприятие ближе к выходным, - он улыбнулся, слегка поклонился (это совершенно точно был лёгкий поклон!), после чего не прощаясь направился на выход.

«Я определённо хорошо на него влияю», - и эта мысль не могла не радовать.

***

Месяц, отведённый Габриэлем для выплаты долга, истёк очень быстро. Чем ближе была дата, тем больше букинист нервничал и тем больше помощи получал, иногда практически насильно и без права решать. В конце концов, Азария был готов признать, что реклама в точности не была его сильной стороной, а сосед и правда в ней разбирался – потому что стоило в конце концов подсчитать выручку, чтобы убедиться в этом самому. По факту, они сделали на треть больше, чем было бы вполне достаточно. Это был триумф!  
Фель не без удовольствия сообщил радостную – по его мнению – новость родственнику по телефону, после чего Габриэль пообещал лично заехать за остатком в книжную лавку, что и сделал через пару дней.

\- Даже любопытно, что ты такого сотворил, чтобы лавка смогла приносить доход. Надеюсь, не продал почку? – строго улыбаясь, спросил бизнесмен, быстро пересчитывая деньги и перекладывая их в светло-серый кейс.

\- Н-нет, мне всего лишь немного помогли с… раскруткой. Теперь это довольно модное место в Сохо.

Азария почти увидел, как уголки глаз Габриэля сжались от боли на сочетании слов «модное» и «Сохо».

\- Ясно, что ж. Слушай, а цветочный рядом же работает?  
\- Эм-м, да, думаю, да, - посмотрев на часы, ответил Фель немного смущённо.  
\- Тогда отлично. Не прощаюсь!

Габриэль, игриво насвистывая, вышел из книжной лавки, свернул вбок и вскоре бодрой походкой уже входил в «Эдем».

Его встретил мрачный взгляд, впрочем, неочевидный за тёмными очками.   
\- Ну? - изрёк Энтони после того, как пауза затянулась. Приветствия и вежливость никогда не были у него в ходу. А уж тем более, что Габриэля он узнал — пусть и видел его лишь раз.

\- День добрый, – Габриэль шумно выдохнул, скептически глядя на цветы. – А у вас нет какого-нибудь цветка, который скажет - «Я знаю, я конченный козёл, но мне правда стыдно, что я пропустил День святого Валентина, бла-бла-бла, прости меня», м-м-м? Или что-нибудь в таком духе. Цена значения не имеет.

Кроули хохотнул:   
\- И почему я не удивлён. Вопрос в том, насколько в цветах разбирается девчонка, - несмотря на ехидный и насмешливый тон, становилось удивительным образом ясно, что букет будет подобран безупречно.

\- Без понятия. Обычно ей плевать, они всё равно летят в меня, поэтому личная просьба – что-нибудь не очень колючее, - он улыбнулся, обрисовав ладонью зону, которая, по видимости, была слишком прекрасна, чтобы страдать таким образом. – Лучше что-нибудь покрасивее подобрать, в духе… - последовала пауза и невозмутимое: - Нет, лучше вы, я же вам плачу за это.

Хмыкнув, Кроули скептически окинул его взглядом и молча скрылся в холодной оранжерее, раздумывая над тем, что же за пассия может быть у такого самодовольного лощёного ублюдка. Не было ни единой идеи, поэтому он вообразил себе самую кошмарную женщину, какую только знал (а он такую точно знал), и принялся дотошно подбирать цветы. 

Он вернулся в зал достаточно быстро, раздумывая над тем, какого лучше цвета подобрать обёртку к цветам. Букет в его руках был солидным и странно гармоничным, хотя цвета были контрастные и броские, и от него пахло тяжёлым, пьянящим смешанным ароматом. 

\- Ей какие цвета нравятся? Тёмные, светлые? - недружелюбно поинтересовался Кроули, рассматривая арсенал обёрточной бумаги.

\- Тёмные в основном, без этой вашей всякой мишуры, от этого её тошнит. И можно побыстрее? - Габриэль строго посмотрел на часы, как будто это была именно их вина, что он куда-то опаздывал.

\- Ну, кого от чего тошнит, - почти философски заметил Кроули, оборачивая цветы в дорогую тёмно-серую бумагу с лёгким металлическим переливом, - меня вот от эффективных менеджеров... 

Закончив, он озвучил немаленькую сумму и аккуратно положил букет на прилавок. Им Кроули был доволен — получилось солидно, торжественно, очень красиво и необычно. Он был совершенно уверен в том, что ни в одной цветочной лавке Лондона такое бы не сделали. Хотя бы потому что у них точно нет столь экзотических питомцев.

Габриэль расплатился без малейших возмущений, взял букет под мышку и покинул магазин, направившись к своей машине. В это время невинно прохаживающийся рядом у дверей Фель мог даже увидеть, как родственник аккуратно примостил букет рядом с собой, а затем уехал. «Зачем ему это? Едет на деловой ужин, должно быть?» - на этом букинист пожал плечами и направился к стойке, чтобы взять в руки смартфон.

«Может быть, немного чая?» - пришло сообщением Кроули в следующую секунду.

«Отличная идея», - отозвался тот. После праздника всегда случалась пара-тройка совершенно провальных дней, так что он с чистым сердцем оставил на запертой двери свой номер телефона, вытащил припасённую специально на такой случай упаковку дорогого печенья с кусочками шоколада и направился в книжную лавку. 

\- Я не сомневался, что твой родственничек прое... пропустил вчерашний праздник, - самодовольно хмыкнул он, привычно развалившись на стуле. - Ну что, у тебя с ним теперь всё в порядке?

\- В полном, и это только твоя заслуга, дорогой, - казалось, Фель даже немного пружинил при ходьбе, до того у него было отличное настроение. – Выходит, он и правда заходил купить букет. А что, это разве был не деловой повод?

К моменту появления соседа на столе заблаговременно появились привычный заварник, чайник и пара кружек. Как-то так получилось, что у флориста даже появилась своя собственная кружка – единственная тёмная среди всех, что были у Азарии. На ней были нарисованы маленькие звёздочки, точно ночное небо, а сбоку написано «Eternity…» красивым рукописным шрифтом.

\- О, он прямым текстом признался, что он конченный козёл и пропустил День святого Валентина, - расхохотался Кроули, распаковывая печенье. Он даже и не собирался притрагиваться к нему, прекрасно зная, что букинист и в одиночку управится. Но угощать его сладостями очень нравилось. - По его лицу я и не сомневался!

\- О-о-о, - протянул Азария не без сочувственных ноток, впрочем, почти сразу переключившись на печенье. Чай был бережно разлит по чашкам заранее, так что можно было особо не отвлекаться. – То есть, постой, ты говоришь, что он… хотел купить букет особе? Женщине? Настоящей?

\- Ага-а, - протянул Кроули с довольством. - Судя по всему, строптивая и мрачная, ну и кидается в него цветами. С радостью бы подсунул ей кактус, но у меня профессиональная этика, - он покрутил в руках чашку, привычно провёл кончиком пальца по звёздочкам, собирая их в ему одному понятную линию созвездия, и отпил чая.

Какое-то время они беззаботно беседовали о странностях жизни, затем Азария продолжил благодарить друга за помощь в спасении книжной лавки, а затем беседа застопорилась примерно на:  
\- Мне, конечно, очень приятно, но я обещал взять его только на время, Кроули. Это же не мой телефон, он твой.

\- Нет-нет-нет, он мне не нужен. Оставь себе, тебе надо с чего-то делать посты в инстаграм, - замахал руками Кроули, едва не расплескав чай. - О, кстати о постах... Мне тут один у тебя понравился, секунду... 

Он отставил кружку и полез за своим телефоном, чтобы показать, что именно ему понравилось, но стоило открыть приложение, как Кроули громко фыркнул, выплёвывая чай, и закашлялся.

\- Боже мой, с тобой всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно воскликнул букинист.

Энтони яростно отмахнулся, чуть не выронив смартфон, но потом наконец отдышался и потрясённо воскликнул, в последнюю секунду успев заменить особо крепкое словечко на выражение помягче:   
\- Твою ж мать, это какой-то непостижимый... - он подавился другим крепким словцом. - Су-у-ука... Посмотри!.. - он повернул экран к букинисту, демонстрируя снимок — по краю было видно часть роскошного контрастного букета в тёмной обёртке.

\- Очень красиво, дорогой, должно быть, твой? – несколько ошарашенно улыбнулся Фель, подтягивая печенье на столе к себе поближе, из соображений безопасности.

\- Ага, - яростно закивал Энтони и залпом допил чай. - Только понимаешь... он в моей ленте засветился. Среди моих подписок... - он помолчал и поднял взгляд на Азарию. - Твой чёртов Габриэль встречается с Мэт. И это просто... это просто... - он выдохнул и развёл руками, демонстрируя, что ничего цензурного уже не скажет.

Имя прогремело, как гром среди ясного неба. В голове букиниста моментально нарисовалась бывшая девушка, а возможно, и жена, чувства к которой ещё не остыли, и…

\- О… выходит это та самая... Мэт? – как-то глупо и без малейшей эмоции пробормотал Азария.

\- Угу. Моя тётка, ну, я скорее привык её старшей сестрой воспринимать, - пояснил Кроули, быстро пролистывая её аккаунт в поисках хоть одной селфи. Селфи не нашлось, зато нашлась отличная фотография с какого-то события — мрачная как туча Мэт в своём стильном и немного эпатажном костюме смотрелась между парой нарядных дам, как миллионер в компании девиц лёгкого поведения. - Вот, посередине. И да, она женщина, как бы ни казалось.

На какое-то время букинист очевидно завис, а затем совершенно неожиданно нервно рассмеялся, и сделал большой-большой глоток чая.

\- Твоя тётка по имени Мэт, так вот что… О, дорогой, но это же… - в этот момент Азария честно пытался сконцентрироваться на ситуации, на неожиданных отношениях Габриэля и мрачной женщины на фото. Однако ничего не выходило, так как думать он мог только одно: «Слава Богу, слава Богу, спасибо, спасибо, спасибо!». – Должно быть очередное непостижимое чудо? Имею в виду, что она согласилась принимать ухаживания такого человека, как Габриэль. Безусловно, он отлично выглядит, рост, улыбка, но… не каждый выдержит. Определённо.

\- Да я сам в шоке, - отмахнулся Кроули, убирая мобильный. Он и не подозревал о том, какую бурю эмоций сейчас испытывает его собеседник. - Мне казалось, она любого пережует и кости выплюнет, ан нет. Я сейчас пока искал эту фотку, заметил, что не только букетом она хвасталась... судя по всему, они уже прилично так по времени. Точно не неделю-две, - он покачал головой и заглянул в свою чашку, а потом потянулся налить себе ещё чаю. - Шикарно. Теперь я знаю, чем смогу её уколоть при встрече, если такая вдруг случится.

\- Если это не слишком личное, у тебя сложные отношения с родственниками? – улыбнулся Азария, неуловимо отбирая у него чайник на полудвижении и наполняя кружку заново.

\- Хреновые, - честно признался Энтони. - Я по юности был тем ещё идиотом, связался с дурной компанией... правда, компания тоже была частично из родственников, просто не тех, с которыми принято было дружить. Думаю, я просто из вредности к ним примкнул. А в итоге перессорился практически со всеми. Но не жалею, кстати. Ну, с Мэт, правда, не то, чтобы в ссоре — просто она... подавляет. Не люблю с ней встречаться.

Азария понимающе кивнул.  
\- Думаю, у меня вышла похожая история. Не про дурную компанию, конечно же, но я никогда… не чувствовал себя рядом с семьёй комфортно. Эта фирма, бизнес, семейное дело – большая часть родственников когда-либо работала или до сих пор там работает. Карьера превыше всего. Поначалу было даже неплохо, заработок, красивый вид из окна офиса, но… приходить туда каждый день становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее, – он отпил немного чая и улыбнулся. – Я рад, что мне повезло с лавкой. Здесь всегда можно быть собой, не правда ли?

\- А знаешь, похоже, у нас больше общего, чем может сначала показаться, - после паузы улыбнулся Энтони. - Я тебя очень хорошо понимаю.

\- Есть неохваченное, - улыбнулся Азария, и тут же спрятал взгляд во вновь поднятой кружке с чаем. Почему-то услышать такие слова было до невозможного приятно.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой в Лондоне наступает весна и разгуливает вирус гриппа.

Весна медленно вступала в свои права, и в марте погода в Лондоне ещё оставляла желать лучшего. Не то, чтобы букинисту приходилось часто куда-то выбираться, да и одеваться он предпочитал достаточно многослойно, и всё-таки одним утром Азария проснулся совершенно разбитым. Поначалу он списывал ощущения на пищевое отравление, затем на изменения погоды, но когда к середине дня к ним добавилась боль в горле, мученически пришлось признать, что это вряд ли пройдёт от третьей кружки чая. Есть не хотелось. Хуже того, Азария даже не мог удивиться тому, что ему совершенно не хочется есть, или хоть как-то на это отреагировать. Единственное, что он смог сделать - это перевернуть табличку на «Закрыто» на двери, чтобы не дай Бог не заразить покупателей. За неимением лучшего, он устроился в одном из кресел и укутался в плед, постаравшись отвлечься и что-нибудь почитать, а наверх подняться позже. Смутно Фель помнил, что наверху даже есть аптечка, но идти туда было так далеко и тяжело, что он решил отложить поход до момента, как ему станет хоть чуточку лучше.

За стенкой были слышны громкие звуки сборника «Best of Queen», а в какой-то момент Азарии пришло сообщение: «Привет, а ты что, не стал сегодня открываться? Даже меня тут спросили об этом».

Азария скосился на телефон на столе, зажмурился и очень-очень медленно вытянул руку из пледа, чтобы стащить смартфон на кресло. 

«Лавка была открыта с утра, но сегодня уже не будет, и правда. Надеюсь, завтра, если кто-то спросит, скажи, пожалуйста», - написал он, и даже на взгляд букиниста фраза была очень оптимистичной. Всё тело ломило и приходилось вздрагивать почти каждое мгновение.

«Что-то случилось? Или что?» - казалось, даже в сухих строчках можно было разобрать обеспокоенные интонации, и звуки музыки за стеной поубавились.

«Немного заболел, ничего серьёзного, не беспокойся», - кое-как написал Азария в ответ и поморщился от слишком длинной фразы. Каждое движение причиняло едва ли физические страдания.

Ответа не последовало. Зато спустя несколько минут незапертая дверь неприлично шумно распахнулась. 

\- Эй, ангел, какого чёрта! - громко возмутился Кроули, совершенно не думая о том, как звучит это обращение со стороны. Ему самому оно казалось совершенно безобидным — поддразнивать Азарию нравилось. Он захлопнул за собой дверь и стремительно приблизился, положив затем узкую ладонь на лоб букиниста. - Чёрт... 

Он выглядел очень и очень обеспокоенным. Да и был именно таким. Тем более, контраст неуютной прохлады книжного после собственного едва ли не тропического климата заставил поёжиться.

На несколько секунд Азария даже решил, что заболеть было в целом не такой уж и плохой идеей его организма, потому что прикосновение понравилось. Очень понравилось. Он даже не мог смутиться такому интимному жесту - в экстренной ситуации эмоции притупились и реагировать привычно букинист уже не мог. 

\- О, дорогой… Не стоило приходить, а я что, не закрыл дверь? – голубые глаза сейчас казались особенно светлыми в окружении слегка воспалённой кожи. Он закашлялся.

\- Так, - Кроули выпрямился, уперев руки в бока, и, казалось, даже гневно сверкнул глазами. - У тебя здесь холодильник. Прости, но... поднимайся! 

Он практически выдернул Азарию из кресла и, подхватив под руки, потащил к себе. Мотивация была очень простой: во-первых, в цветочном магазине и в комнатах над ним было в разы теплее, на отопление Кроули никогда не скупился, а во-вторых, так он мог ухаживать одновременно и за больным другом, и за своими растениями, уделяя всем достаточно внимания. 

О том, где он сам будет спать, Энтони, разумеется, не подумал. Зато Азария вскоре оказался устроен в просторной кровати (покрытой, конечно же, тёмным постельным бельём) и едва ли не насильно накормлен какими-то дорогими таблетками, невесть откуда взявшимися у Энтони.

Если бы только не ударившая невовремя болезнь, вряд ли это удалось бы Кроули так легко. Реакция на происходящее только и успевала фиксировать очередной вопиюще сумасшедший факт, начиная от неожиданного посещения спальни соседа и заканчивая ощущением его же постельного белья под пылающей щекой. Было бы проще противостоять, если бы Азария мог хотя бы с возмущением поднять руку, однако у флориста было колоссальное преимущество в скорости и силе в данный момент. Так что проще было сдаться и отложить муки совести на потом, если оно, конечно, наступит. Сейчас букинист начинал в этом сомневаться.

\- …но я не могу… Боже… а как же магазин? Кроули, я даже не оставил объявления… - волна озноба заставила до боли закусить губу, а затем вновь продолжить жалобно бормотать: - Как же ты находишься здесь… Так жарко…

\- У тебя температура, - отрезал Кроули. Он выглядел хмурым и сосредоточенным — как иногда бывало, когда он выхаживал особо ценные и особо хрупкие растения. - Отлежишься здесь, в твоей квартире холодина несусветная... Присмотрю я за твоими книгами, успокойся! Попытайся расслабиться и поспать, тебе предстоит пара-тройка мерзких дней, но я что-нибудь придумаю... 

К тому моменту, как он договорил, в его мобильном уже было открыто несколько вкладок со статьями о том, как надлежит бороться с гриппом. Не то, чтобы Энтони не знал, но сейчас ему дико хотелось перестраховаться. Вид несчастного Азарии вызывал трепетный ужас, и хотелось как можно скорее привести его в порядок.

Азария хотел ещё что-то возразить, но закашлялся, а когда вновь получил возможность говорить, уже плохо помнил, что его так волновало. 

\- Очень… необычно… - наконец, смог выдохнуть букинист, за отсутствием иного рассматривая интерьер комнаты. Вокруг было мрачно, стильно и очень по-кроулевски. Взгляд остановился на напряжённой фигуре флориста с телефоном. – Ты… Дорогой, ты ведь не обязан этого делать, совсем не обязан. Правда… я справился бы и сам.

\- Не говори ерунды, - строго сказал Кроули, посмотрев на него почти укоризненно поверх мобильного и очков. - У тебя чёртов грипп, и тебе необходимо лежать и ни о чём не думать.

Это прозвучало едва ли не как угроза, но в ближайшие дни Азария в полной мере мог понять, насколько ответственно Энтони относится к взятым на себя обязанностям (конечно же, если они были добровольными). Он умудрялся успевать следить за всем: за ним, за цветами, за книгами и даже ухитрился продать одну, не перепугав покупателя до смерти.

В какой-то момент он заявил, что Фелю необходимо принять ванну и переодеться в свежее, его отправил в ванную комнату - маленькую, как во всех квартирах здесь, но снова темную и стильную - а сам отправился к нему за сменой одежды.

Вернулся Кроули странно задумчивый, впечатлённый и молчаливый. Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии рассмотреть спальню Азарии, и там наткнулся на достаточно неожиданную находку в очень милой (аж зубы сводило) рамке.

На ванну букинист согласился безропотно, правда, выглядело это так, как будто он согласился идти на Голгофу умирать за грехи человечества. Ожидания не оправдались. Оказавшись в стильной, до невыносимого современной ванной Азария какое-то время просто стоял, прислонившись спиной к двери. Затем перевёл поражённый взгляд на саму ванну. 

\- Что ж, ладно… Он скоро вернётся, ещё не хватало… - Азария присел на край чёрной чаши и коснулся ладонью смесителя. - Разберусь по ходу дела. 

Впоследствии он не только разобрался, но и сделал ряд удивительных открытий. Оказывается, несмотря на пугающий вид и жутковатые формы, ванная комната у Кроули была достаточно удобной, а главное – очень и очень тёплой, что сейчас особенно ценилось. Тщательно высушив волосы при помощи не менее современного фена и переодевшись в вовремя переданную свежую одежду, Фель и правда почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Голова ещё отдавала колоколом, а в теле была слабость, но хотя бы мысли больше не разбегались в стороны, как два дня назад. 

\- Дорогой, а как у тебя получилось поднять на второй этаж это… сооружение? – поинтересовался он, вскоре появившись в дверях.

\- Через окно, потом дверь ванной разбирали, - каким-то странным тоном отозвался тот, задумчиво рассматривая Азарию. А потом не выдержал: - Слушай, я в твоей комнате случайно одну фотку заметил... Ты что... в армии служил, да?

Вид у Энтони был странный, одновременно словно слегка напуганный и в то же время восторженный. Эмоции он испытывал тоже крайне смешанные.

\- А-а, да! Вначале в королевском полку артиллерии, затем в корпусе связи, в связи, правда, не очень долго. «Повсюду ведомые правом и славой»! – он рассмеялся, будто вспомнив что-то крайне ностальгическое. - Достаточно любопытный опыт, но ранние подъёмы… - тут Азария обеспокоенно перестал улыбаться. - Кроули, всё в порядке? Ты сам на себя не похож.

\- А... нет. Просто задумался, - с заминкой ответил Энтони, встряхнулся и постарался взять себя в руки. Образ Азарии в военной форме из головы идти не хотел, это казалось одновременно чем-то диким — и в то же время неимоверно гармоничным. - Как себя чувствуешь? Чай будешь? 

Он снова выглядел как обычно, энергичным и напористым, но во взгляде всё ещё оставалась скрытая тёмными очками задумчивость.

\- Должно быть… - тот прислушался к собственным ощущениям и кратко кивнул: - Думаю, чай - это было бы славно. Уже намного лучше, но мне не даёт покоя, что я поставил тебя в настолько неудобное положение и с магазином, и с лавкой, и с… со мной, вероятно.

\- Всё в порядке, - взмахнул рукой Кроули. - Пока окончательно не поправишься, я тебя обратно не отпущу. У тебя там натуральный ледниковый период! 

Он исчез на кухне, чтобы вскоре вернуться оттуда уже с чаем — как обычно, держа в одной руке две чашки, а в другой тарелку с чем-то сладким. В последнее время у Кроули постоянно было дома что-то к чаю, хотя сам он к сладкому был совершенно равнодушен, да и вообще предпочитал кофе.

Азария встретил его взглядом, в котором смутно читалась целая гамма чувств, и даже досада на то, что Кроули упредил его попытку попроситься проведать лавку. 

\- Сегодня уже четверг - придёт поставка, дорогой. Я должен разобрать ящики и рассортировать книги, их ни в коем случае нельзя оставлять на заднем дворе. И потом, я чувствую себя уже гораздо лучше, - он не лукавил, просто воспоминания о первых днях болезни в сравнении с нынешним состоянием казались особенно ужасными. Строгость в голосе букиниста мало сочеталась с выражением лица и искренней радостью от совместного чаепития.

\- Я заберу твои ящики, а рассортируешь их попозже. Я сделал пост, что лавка по техническим причинам временно закрыта, - пробубнил Кроули, рассматривая собственную хорошо знакомую кружку так, словно она была новой и непривычной. - Тебе надо ещё день-другой отлежаться. Если скучно, могу притащить тебе что-нибудь почитать. 

Посмотреть телевизор он даже не предлагал, хотя напротив дивана и висел плоский плазменный экран — впрочем, он и сам его редко включал, скорее, ради фона одинокими вечерами.

Перед его носом совершенно неожиданно возник список, написанный ещё до того в тяжких страданиях от скуки.   
\- Если тебе не трудно, дорогой, - Азария сделал небольшой глоток чая, наслаждаясь температурой напитка.

\- Ничуть, - Энтони бегло проглядел список и убрал в карман рубашки, а потом снова долго посмотрел на собеседника, представляя его воочию в военной форме. Не возникало ни малейших сомнений, что этот милый и гипервежливый человек способен при необходимости быть очень, очень жёстким и опасным. Почему, Кроули и сам не смог бы себе объяснить, но интуиции он доверял. 

Весь день он провёл в беготне из одного магазина в другой, пытаясь успеть и поработать со своими цветами, и разобрать книги. Под вечер он чувствовал себя вымотанным и уставшим, и заснул на диване под увлечённые объяснения Азарии о какой-то новой книжной редкости. Уже задрёмывая, он подумал, что в том рукописном списке что-то то и дело царапало взгляд, но список уже давно отправился в мусорную корзинку, и проверить возможности не было. Решив, что ему просто показалось, Кроули с чистой совестью заснул окончательно.

Азария же был рад, что не поинтересовался о судьбе списка лично – это выглядело бы подозрительным, а заметив его в мусорной корзине, он только сложил ладони в молитвенном жесте. Кроули всё же был на редкость невнимательным. Во всяком случае, так казалось букинисту тогда. 

На следующий день строгий контроль со стороны Энтони немного ослаб, что позволило наконец выбраться в лавку и провести в ней практически весь день – работы было невпроворот. Немного жаль было потери в выручке, хотя Азария и считал, что причина была более чем достойной. Забежавшая «на огонёк» Мадам Трейси сообщила, что с радостью подменила бы его в магазине в случае необходимости, правда, Фель не слишком понял её загадочную аргументацию. Кроули в тот день он видел мало, и это немного расстраивало, учитывая замеченные за ним странности. «Ещё не хватало, чтобы и он заразился», - с опаской мелькнуло в мыслях. Как оказалось, в голову это пришло не зря.

***

Кроули пытался списывать всё на закономерную усталость, но через день усталость не только не прошла, а превратилась в мерзкую ломоту в костях и слабость. С утра он поднялся, даже проведал цветы, а потом присел отдохнуть в кресло - да так там и остался, раскинувшись полулёжа и молча страдая. Он бы страдал и не молча, но слушателей не было, да и вообще самочувствие было отвратительным, и Энтони, к своему огромному сожалению, понял, что заразился. 

Где-то после обеда сил хватило на то, чтобы вытащить мобильный и попросить Азарию написать объявление, что цветочный магазин временно закрыт и звонить хозяину бессмысленно.

Это сообщение пришло прямо перед тем, как Азария решился бы позвонить сам, так что сомнений теперь не оставалось. Требовалось немедленное вмешательство. Первым делом он вызвонил единственных, кто мог спасти его в данный момент – Анафему и мадам Трейси. Обе на счастье дали своё согласие присмотреть за лавкой пару-тройку дней, а при прочих равных казалось, что вдвоём им вполне удастся – и успешно продавать книги, и не забывать поддерживать в выручке и документации порядок. 

После этого пришлось срочно бежать в ближайшую аптеку – благо, Азария прекрасно помнил, что конкретно к моменту его выздоровления подходило к концу, что кончилось, а чего ещё оставалось у Кроули в избытке. Собрав небольшую «сумку первой помощи» и докинув в неё несколько книг, Фель оставил запасные ключи для Анафемы на косяке двери сверху и уверенно направился в «Эдем».


	6. Глава шестая, в которой болезни отступают, а на ужине произносится замечательный тост.

Спустя минуту на телефон флориста пришла смс: «Кроули, прошу тебя, сделай последнее усилие и спустись вниз. Мне кажется, ломать эту дверь несколько неэтично, и потом, она, должно быть, очень дорогая».

Энтони ни за что бы не сделал это усилие, если бы под дверью стоял кто угодно, кроме Азарии. Но пришлось пересилить себя и буквально сползти вниз, отпирая дверь подрагивающими руками. Впрочем, ещё одним усилием воли Энтони заставил себя выпрямиться и изобразить, что ему не так уж и плохо. Актёрские способности, правда, у него сильно хромали.

\- Привет. Что-то случилось? - хрипло спросил он.

\- О-о-о, дорогой, то, чего я и опасался, – Азария невозмутимо положил пухлую ладонь на лоб собеседника. Он сделал это намеренно, можно сказать – он точно знал, что сделает это сразу же, как войдёт, но старался не думать, почему. – Да, именно так. 

Фель аккуратно отобрал у Энтони ключи, запер магазин и практически на себе потащил соседа обратно наверх. Причём тащил он так легко и невозмутимо, как будто делал это не первый раз (на самом деле это и правда было так – Азария уже давно работал с книгами, и помощи в этом деле ему порой не приходилось ожидать).

Конечно, Кроули был достаточно тощим, но всё равно остался впечатлён таким жестом и совершенно не сопротивлялся - напротив, такое положение заставляло мысленно млеть, несмотря на состояние и логичные доводы.

\- Не стоило, - вяло огрызнулся он. - У меня аспирин есть, справлюсь...

\- Дорогой, вспомни, пожалуйста, сколько времени ты спускался вниз. И потом, кто-то должен ухаживать за твоими питомцами, потому что вставать дальше ванной ты не будешь. Кроме того, меня обещали подменить на три дня в лавке, так что не беспокойся, я вполне смогу с этим справиться. В постель! 

Обещания Азария очевидно собирался выполнить, не признавая никаких аргументов, не слушая возмущений и, честно говоря, неуловимо оплетая паутиной заботы всё, то чего только мог дотянуться. Только когда Кроули оказался в постели с градусником, полным комплектом тёплого питья и нужных таблеток, букинист немного успокоился. На время его собственной болезни в спальне Кроули временно прописалось аскетичное кресло, а так как выбирать не приходилось, Азария устроился там и открыл на коленях огромный атлас по флористике.

Первый день Кроули проспал, ворочаясь и беспокойно иногда фыркая, а на второй, хоть и чувствовал себя ужасно, порывался встать к растениям. Конечно, сделать этого ему не дали, и Энтони пришлось прочитать целую лекцию об уходе о самых ценных экземплярах. Забота Азарии вызывала тихий восторг, который сильно скрашивал состояние.

Началось всё с зачитывания противоречивых цитат из атласа, а закончилось тем, что Азария читал вслух, просто чтобы не давать собеседнику разворчаться. Тем более, казалось, что мерный голос букиниста Кроули успокаивал, и тот пользовался этим с чистым сердцем при любой возможности. 

Была ещё одна причина смотреть в книгу (или исчезать где-то по делам растений) для Феля – и это сам Энтони Кроули. То, как он лежал, то, как закатывал глаза или методично расписывал что стоит, а что не стоит делать, вводило в странное состояние транса. Иногда даже приходилось переспрашивать – к своему стыду. 

В оранжерее после очередного предварительного осмотра пришлось устроить своеобразную «летучку». Кроули его об этом не просил, но почему-то казалось совершенно неправильным уходить, не сказав растениям ни слова. 

\- У меня вряд ли получится сделать это так же, но я попробую. Итак… вы должны расти такими прекрасными и здоровыми, как хочет Энтони. И он крайне-крайне расстроится, если с вами что-то случится, поэтому – вы же этого не допустите? Можно представить, насколько будет велик его гнев… как гнев Божий. Открывается он с неба на всякое нечестие и неправду человеков – и я уверен, растений тоже! – подавляющих истину неправдою… О, какая прелесть! Как тебя зовут, дорогая? – Азария подошёл ближе к белоснежным изящным цветкам перуанского нарцисса. – Если мне не изменяет память, гименокаллис, или «лилия-паук». Потрясающе! Так, я немного отвлёкся. А впрочем, должно быть, вы уже всё поняли. Умереть Кроули я точно не дам, так что он сам вам позже всё расскажет, как только встанет на ноги. Определённо. 

Фель строго посмотрел на цветы и выразительно погрозил им пухлым пальцем, а затем с чувством выполненного долга вышел из оранжереи и направился к следующему по списку пункту.

***

Под вечер Кроули показалось, что он уже достаточно хорошо себя чувствует, так что, пользуясь временным отсутствием Азарии, он поднялся, завернулся в одеяло и поплёлся в верхнюю оранжерею, где мрачным взглядом слегка покрасневших и всё ещё немного слезящихся глаз обвёл больных и слабых питомцев. 

\- Ну и? - вопросил он почти риторически. - Даже не надейтесь. 

Он взялся за пульверизатор, собираясь налить туда специальную смесь, но не удержался и оглушительно чихнул пару раз, успев вовремя отвернуться.

\- Кроули!.. – какая-то неведомая сила практически вырвала флориста из помещения и повлекла в сторону спальни. Кроме первого возмущённого окрика Азария не произнёс ни звука, только посмотрел на друга очень выразительно и вышел из спальни. Закрыв дверь на ключ. Пульверизатор он предусмотрительно забрал с собой.

\- Ну какого чёрта! - грустно возопил Кроули к закрытой двери и, за неимением альтернатив, бухнулся обратно в постель, заворачиваясь в одеяло поплотнее. Мобильный, лежавший рядом на подушке, пискнул о почти разряженном аккумуляторе, но поставить его на зарядку было слишком лень. Где-то с полчаса Энтони ворчал вполголоса в подушку, а затем не заметил, как заснул. 

Снилось ночное небо, звёзды, туманности и почему-то Азария. Тот торжественно вернул ему пульверизатор, и Энтони принялся периодически прыскать в сторону неба — ответом были звездопады, и это выглядело сюрреалистично и красиво. 

Он проснулся в районе обеда, взмокший, взъерошенный и без одеяла.

Рядом с кроватью на небольшой табуретке был поднос с ещё тёплой едой, аккуратным рядом таблеток, большим стаканом воды и длинным бумажным списком, составленным Кроули. Все пункты там уже были вычеркнуты. 

Шорох страниц рядом оповестил, что букинист всё это время читал в том же кресле. 

\- Если есть чувство голода, можешь поесть. Если нет, не ешь, но таблетки выпить необходимо, дорогой, - он мимолётно улыбнулся и вновь вернул взгляд к книге.

С отвращением закинув в себя таблетки, Энтони потянулся к списку и внимательно просмотрел его, а потом удивлённо вскинул брови, уставившись на Феля: 

\- Ты — всё — сделал? Серьёзно? - он сел на кровати, думая о том, что выглядит явно не лучшим образом в трусах и помятой — под стать лицу – майке. Почему-то это сейчас нервировало.

Азария по привычке поднял на него взгляд и тут же вновь уткнулся в книгу. Пальцы немного сильнее сжались на корешке, пришлось приказать себе успокоиться. 

\- Это не так сложно, как кажется. Тем более, всегда интересно попробовать что-то новое. В разумных пределах и временно, конечно же.

Кроули снова откинулся на спину, развалившись на подушках, и уставился в потолок, а после долгой паузы изрёк неожиданно и искренне:   
\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, – «Ты всё же прекрасный… человек. Как личность, ты… Ох, Боже, что же всё-таки происходит?». Азария перевернул страницу, просто потому что требовалось хоть как-то показать свою занятость в этот момент. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Вменяемо, - Энтони сделал неопределенный жест рукой и снова сел. - Пойду ополоснусь. И не вздумай меня останавливать.  
Он потянулся, встал, мурлыкая под нос «Don't stop me now» и вскоре скрылся в ванной.

Вышел оттуда он не скоро, но выглядел теперь почти хорошо. На нём был халат, подаренный ещё невесть когда неясно кем - Кроули не нравилось, что он слишком короткий и шелковистый, но он нежно любил роскошную вышивку в виде змеи на всю спину и, разумеется, черный цвет.

\- А как же твоя лавка? - внезапно спросил он, нахмурившись. - Ты же всё время тут, кажется...

\- А? А-а-а, лавка. Да-а, у меня есть… она. В Сохо, - Азария пару раз моргнул и неожиданно почувствовал, что сейчас точно покраснеет. Нужно было срочно бежать! Он был слишком смущён, мысли разбегались в стороны, мешая говорить. – Верно, лавка. Пожалуй, схожу, проведаю, как там мадам Трейси, отличная идея! Замечательная идея… 

Он практически вылетел из кресла, обойдя Кроули чуть ли не за метр, и исчез в районе лестницы. Книга, которую он якобы читал, медленно сползла с кресла и с глухим стуком упала на пол. Фель и не подумал заложить нужную страницу, прежде чем сбежать.  
Склонив голову набок, Энтони проводил его удивлённым взглядом, а потом поднял книгу, поискал вокруг глазами и наугад вложил в открытые страницы собственную визитку, на удачу лежавшую на полке неподалеку.

Азария всегда закладывал страницы, как бы ни спешил. Но Энтони испытал непривычный укол вины за то, что Фель так разволновался. Должно быть, он и впрямь слишком отвлек букиниста от его лавки со своим дурацким гриппом.

***

Ещё через пару дней работа в обеих лавках наконец вошла в привычную колею. Тогда же их хозяева решили отпраздновать чудесное избавление от напастей совместным выходом. Кроули даже вполне благосклонно отнёсся к предложенному ему ресторану, что вызвало бурный восторг со стороны его соседа.

Собираясь на эту встречу, Азария почему-то нервничал. Причина долго не находилась, а затем совсем неожиданно нашлась – стоило посмотреть на собственное военное фото в прекрасной рамке от Тиффани. Азария ясно вспомнил и болезнь, и заочный визит Кроули в его спальню, а апофеозом - в каком виде порой приходилось представать перед другом. Кошмар! Почему-то это изрядно смутило, так что ради сегодняшнего вечера букинист решил особенно расстараться: в ход пошли парадная нежно-кремовая жилетка и совсем новая рубашка схожего оттенка, только светлее. Уже внизу Фель на мгновение замер перед антикварным зеркалом. Собственный вид казался вполне праздничным.

Уже на улице взгляд голубых глаз сразу же упёрся в роскошную Бентли. Сердце моментально ушло в пятки.

\- М-м-может быть… сегодня на такси? – жалобно пробормотал Азария. Собственно, он знал ответ заранее, но не спросить не мог.

\- Ни в коем случае, - с горящими глазами уверил его Кроули, галантно открывая перед ним дверь. Он весь выглядел с иголочки - а чувствовал себя как на иголках. На свой безупречный внешний вид он угробил едва ли не пару часов, и несмотря на привычный мрачный эпатаж, старания были заметны. Даже ногти у него сегодня были накрашены чёрным лаком - работа редко позволяла такой элемент, но ради повода Кроули постарался.  
Памятуя слова Азарии о слишком высокой скорости, он даже честно попытался вести чуть аккуратнее - правда, получалось из рук вон плохо.

Энтони был слишком взвинчен. Предлагая сходить в ресторан, он почти сомневался в ответе, но получив согласие, пришел в восторг и так до сих пор из него и не вышел. По правде говоря, раньше он никого не приглашал на свидание - вот так по-нормальному, с дорогим рестораном и романтичными свечками на столе - но надеялся, что всё делает правильно.

Позже Азария сильно корил себя, что ничто – абсолютно ничто! – в этом вечере не показалось ему… не так. Он чувствовал себя замечательно, он был рядом с тем, с кем и хотел быть, а после определённого бокала вина излишнее напряжение и подавно спало. Было банально хорошо, так, как бывает в компании давно знакомого человека, которого знал всю жизнь и который никогда тебя ни за что не осудит. Во всяком случае, практически ни за что – Фель до сих пор не был уверен в отношении некоторых аспектов мировоззрения флориста.

\- За приятный вечер в приятной компании! Ох, Кроули, боюсь, моя фантазия на этом берёт перерыв… - бокалы соприкоснулись.

Чтобы не мешать другим людям бурным разговором, пришлось вопреки расстановке стульев сесть практически рядом. Руки в движении соприкасались рукавами, и почему-то это тоже было приятно.

\- Наверное, тут можно сказать — за нас, - подхватил Энтони, неотрывно глядя на него.   
Очки он снял, на Азарию хотелось смотреть без привычного полумрака перед глазами. Близкое положение ему было неимоверно приятным. По его мнению, вечер получался безупречным. Атмосфера располагала, а разговаривать с Фелем он мог абсолютно о чём угодно, получая удовольствие даже от споров — которые у них всегда выходили на удивление деликатными и увлекательными.

Азария замер на мгновение, но улыбка сама собой проявилась на его лице, так что ничего не оставалось, как ещё раз выпить. Тем более, за такое он должен был выпить обязательно.

\- За нас.

Из ресторана они уезжали почти последними. Ночной город не спал, в отличие от букиниста, отчаянно клевавшего носом у стекла даже на запредельной скорости Бентли.

\- О, уже приехали?

Вечер заканчивать не хотелось, но прозаичное понимание того, что завтра всё-таки обычный рабочий день, вынуждало мириться с реальностью. 

\- Спасибо за вечер, - сказал Кроули, когда они подошли к дверям Феля. И, повинуясь непонятному импульсу, подался вперёд и как-то неловко, коротко поцеловал его в щёку.

Казалось, рядом взорвалась бомба. Азария практически вжался в двери книжной лавки, вслепую пытаясь нащупать ключи. Выражение лица у него было странное – до невероятного обескураженное и даже испуганное.

\- Не… не за что, конечно, до завтра! – он развернулся к замку, уронил связку на ступеньки, быстро поднял её и кое-как ввалился внутрь, ещё раз улыбнувшись несколько неуверенно через стекло.

Кроули проводил его откровенно влюблённым взглядом и отправился парковать «Бентли», насвистывая под нос «I was born to love you». Уже позже он долго не мог заснуть, ворочаясь и прокручивая в голове прошедший вечер, а когда наконец уснул, то видел какие-то очень бестолковые, но крайне приятные сны.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой происходят сложные разговоры и ДРАМА.

Наутро настроение было отличным. Растениям даже перепала пара не то, чтобы ласковых, но почти похвальных слов, а одна из аукуб аж удостоилась переезда вниз. Покончив с обычной утренней рутиной, Кроули решил забежать к соседу, но около двери книжного остановился, увидев сквозь стекло витрины, что Азария не один. Дверь оказалась приоткрытой, и Кроули без всякого стеснения прислушался к доносящимся звукам разговора, стратегически отступив на шаг так, чтобы его не было видно изнутри.

***

\- …да, то есть это было не свидание?

\- Дружеская встреча, всего лишь!

\- И не было лучшего костюма? – скептически переспросила Анафема. Она спрашивала как бы вскользь, будто доказывать здесь было нечего.  
Мадам Трейси просто нравилось направление мысли баристы, так что даже она умудрялась молчать.

\- Но это же ресторан! – отозвался Азария явно затравленным голосом. – Есть определённые правила приличия и…

То, что день не заладится, было ясно с самого утра, и этот разговор был просто последней вишенкой на торте. Азария встал поздно, так же открылась и лавка; несмотря на это, работать не хотелось совсем. Весь вчерашний вечер прокручивался в голове, как в ретроспективе, и каждый раз приходилось корить себя за то, что очевидно – букинист тогда всё испортил. Слишком быстро ушёл, ничего толком не выяснил – а выяснять явно было что!

По всему выходило, что Кроули не был так уж против отношений как таковых. А может быть даже – о ужас! – отношений именно с ним. За работой Фель то и дело касался ладонью щеки, будто проверяя, верно ли трактовал вчерашние ощущения. Как ни крути, его впервые в жизни кто-то поцеловал, а это было существенное изменение правил их общих договорённостей. И потом – его поцеловал не просто кто-то - а сам Энтони Кроули, легендарный, чарующий, просто фантастический Энтони Кроули. Его Энтони? «Нет-нет-нет, ни капли не мой, а свой и только свой. Мы ведь друзья, определённо, друзья? Я был уверен в этом… Боже, что же теперь будет?!» - то и дело вспыхивало в мыслях.

Поэтому когда в лавке объявилась мадам Трейси, Азария уже знал, что разговор будет неприятным, а когда неожиданно заглянула и Анафема – якобы для того, чтобы подобрать книгу в подарок жениху – ситуация стала критической.

И если справляться с аккуратными, ласковыми и почти шуточными намёками мадам Трейси Фель кое-как научился, то столкнувшись с жёсткой, как скальпель, логикой девушки, он быстро начал сдавать позиции.

\- То есть не было свечей?  
\- Ну… свечи, конечно, были, но…  
\- Или, может, не играла тихая музыка?  
\- Но в ресторанах часто…  
\- Ладно-ладно, один вопрос, и я больше ничего спрашивать не буду. Какой был последний тост?

На самом деле Анафема вчера поздно возвращалась и видела, как Бентли отъезжала от книжной лавки, однако сцену перед этим, увы, не застала. Возможно, если бы бариста видела её, то не стала бы наседать так сильно, однако судьба сложилась иначе. С точки зрения Анафемы – и мадам Трейси заодно – мальчики упорно ходили вокруг да около и могли бы ходить так ещё долго – без посторонней помощи, конечно. Вот они и оказывали – постороннюю помощь.

\- Я и Энтони Кроули – только друзья!..

В книжной лавке воцарилась гробовая тишина. Было почти страшно, а напряжение явно разрезалось бы ножом, приди это сейчас кому-то в голову. Никогда ещё обе женщины не видели соседа в таком состоянии. Он был на грани, в крайней степени паники.

\- Я – всегда – буду его другом, ничего сверх этого не было! – дыхание сбивалось, пухлые пальцы вздрагивали на поверхности стойки у корешков книг. Собеседницы до сих пор молчали, с суеверным ужасом глядя на открывшуюся им картину.

Точно так же молчал и Кроули, слышавший прекрасно весь этот разговор. Конечно, он должен был подумать о таком исходе событий, разумеется, и надеяться было нечего, и вообще... Менее обидно и больно от этого не становилось. Впервые, пожалуй, за многие годы он ощущал себя совершенно растерянным, разочарованным — и ещё чувствовал себя невероятно глупо. 

«Ну да, конечно. Друзья. А ты на что надеялся, идиот?» - едко и мрачно произнёс внутренний голос. У него были оттенки голоса Мэт и такая же жёсткая и неумолимая уверенность. Кроули шагнул назад, оступился и неосознанно выругался, невольно привлекая этим внимание — на фоне тишины внутри лавки его голос услышали, и Анафема быстро обернулась. 

\- О, Энтони, - только и успела констатировать она, как Кроули резко шагнул в сторону и скрылся в своём магазине, заперев его на ключ и развернув табличку снова на «Закрыто». Поправив очки, девушка вздохнула и обернулась обратно к Азарии, очень скептически глядя на него.

Какое-то время молчали все.

\- Я вынужден попросить вас уйти… - таким голосом можно было сообщать о смерти близкого родственника, настолько пугающе мёртвым он был.

\- Но дорогой мой… - попыталась было возразить мадам Трейси. Она была искренне напугана происходящим.

\- Пожалуйста! – Азария даже вскинул руку в направлении двери, хотя на женщин не смотрел, только в сторону. Его била дрожь.

\- Конечно.

***

Время остановилось. Смартфон молчал, Азария даже боялся к нему прикасаться теперь, будто телефон раскалился бы докрасна и обжёг пальцы. Предатель. Это витало в воздухе, то самое слово – «Предатель!» – уже когда-то сказанное Кроули в гневе совсем по другому поводу. Фель доработал день и закрыл лавку как обычно, а затем поднялся наверх в тех же растрёпанных чувствах, что и был. Медленно, очень медленно на него начинал наваливаться звенящий ужас осознания. Он ведь и правда предал его – самого близкого и дорогого сердцу человека. Хотя почему предал? Разве он лгал? Никогда.

Безусловно, Азария говорил правду, но правда могла быть понята не так и сказана не в то время, сейчас он это понимал. После поцелуя у книжной лавки констатировать истину – конечно же, они друзья! – было бы… слишком жестоко. А главное, Фель чувствовал, почему захотелось сказать это – банальный страх. Он не был готов, не был готов совершенно. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, всё что знал о любви Азария, он узнавал из книг, фильмов и музыки, но только не благодаря жизни. Сейчас реальность пугала, и пугала не только новизной – но и последствиями.

Почти до утра Азария не мог уснуть, ворочаясь в постели, а когда всё-таки отключился, ему незамедлительно приснился кошмар. Там он выходил на улицу с целью забежать в «Эдем» и видел ровно то, что привык видеть когда-то – заколоченные досками окна, граффити и никаких цветов. Ни одного. Даже во сне Фель чувствовал, что это произошло из-за него, и только себя можно винить в невосполнимой потере. Он хотел куда-то бежать, звонить, но ноги будто приросли к асфальту, а когда оторваться всё-таки получилось, Азария проснулся.

Он определённо не был готов терять Энтони Кроули. Не так глупо, не объяснившись, не попытавшись что-то исправить или банально открыть сердце. «Расскажу ему всё сегодня… только бы он никуда не уехал, только бы успеть…».

***

Уезжать Энтони не собирался. Но настроение у него второй день было мрачнее тучи. Когда ранним утром он вышел, чтобы забрать доставку, с той стороны улицы его настойчиво поманила Анафема, открывавшая кофейню. Кроули отрицательно помотал головой. Анафема упёрла руки в бока и пронзительно посмотрела на него поверх оправы очков. Кроули сдался, бережно занёс деревянные ящики, переставил растения оттуда в нужные оранжереи и отправился в кофейню. 

Стоило ему занять привычное место, как Анафема со стуком поставила перед ним чашку. На пенке были классические лепестки — никаких рисунков. 

\- Привет, - сказала бариста. Кроули вяло сделал неопределённый жест, отпил кофе и кивнул в ответ. А потом хмыкнул и скептически добавил:   
\- И тебе привет из френдзоны. 

Анафема шумно вздохнула и села напротив. Какое-то время они молчали, а потом она невозмутимо спросила:   
\- Кстати, всё хотела узнать. А зачем Ази приходил к тебе в день Святого Валентина?

\- Да я его позвал вино пить, устал к вечеру, как собака... - пробубнил Кроули без выражения. Вопрос вызвал ненужные воспоминания, от которых становилось совсем уж тошно. 

\- Да я не про вечер, днём, когда у тебя ещё толпа народу была. 

Кроули поднял голову и удивлённо уставился на неё поверх тёмных очков.   
\- Днём? Не заходил он днём... 

\- Да разве? - лукаво усмехнулась Анафема, поймав его взгляд своим, цепким и внимательным. - А мне говорил, что забегал на пару минут, и вовсе не за цветами... Ничего интересного больше в тот день не случалось, а? 

Кроули мысленно вернулся назад во времени и послушно принялся вспоминать всё с самого утра. Стоило памяти добраться до вечера, как он выпрямился и похолодел.   
\- Чёрт. 

Анафема молчала и загадочно улыбалась. 

\- Плачьте, плачьте, дети света, в вас тоска понятна эта — вам неведома любовь, - продекламировал Кроули, глядя куда-то мимо неё расширившимися немигающими глазами. В голове со звонким щелчком сложился маленький, смехотворно простой паззл из двух частей. Одной частью была изысканная, старомодная валентинка, а другой — вежливый, обходительный и старомодный Азария Фель. 

Энтони вслепую нащупал чашку и сделал хороший глоток горячего кофе.

***

Азария на той стороне улицы выбежал из здания, аккуратно подошёл к дверям «Эдема», нахмурился, а затем медленно вернулся обратно и исчез в книжной лавке. Судя по всему, магазин цветов был закрыт, но хорошей новостью было, что не навсегда, а лишь временно. Это давало кое-какие надежды.

Букинист прошёлся взад-вперёд по немного скрипучим доскам магазина и остановился перед внушительным антикварным зеркалом. Тошно было думать, что и оно висело здесь именно благодаря стараниям Энтони Кроули.

\- Дорогой мой друг… ох нет, так он точно не будет слушать. Кроули! Мы знакомы не так давно, но уже успели… Нет, не так, – Фель поморщился. Голубые глаза пристально рассматривали отражение. – Прошу тебя, только выслушай меня, Энтони! О Боже, это было бы замечательно, но так я точно не смогу…

Его репетиции прервались грохотом распахнувшейся двери. Так вваливаться в книжную лавку мог только один человек, который только что выскочил из кофейни, забыв расплатиться (впрочем, Анафема отнеслась к этому спокойно — куда бы ему было деваться). 

\- Ангел! - воскликнул Кроули, даже не осознав, что обратился именно так. Простая подколка за последние месяцы стала привычным и совершенно нейтральным обращением. - Слушай, я... - он оборвал сам себя, встрепал отрастающие рыжие лохмы и сорвал очки с переносицы, а потом внезапно совершенно другим тоном спросил: - Это правда от тебя была валентинка?.. 

Почему-то здесь, непосредственно перед Азарией и на его территории, Кроули враз растерял львиную долю смелости, с которой кинулся сюда изначально.  
Удивительно, но с его собеседником в тот момент произошло абсолютно то же самое. Весь ужас искреннего признания навалился и погрёб под собой, заставив только нервно облизать губы.

\- В… в-валентинка?

Руки, привычно сложенные домиком перед собой, очевидно вздрагивали.

Кроули отчаянно закивал.   
\- Жизнь и душу, страсть и речи, сердца нежные предтечи Вам теперь передаю, - процитировал он почти с отчаянием, а потом подскочил в одно резкое движение ближе и, не удержавшись, схватил Азарию за руку. - Скажи мне честно, ты во мне только друга видишь?   
Почти немигающий взгляд светился отчаянием и надеждой.

\- Я… я… - Азария зажмурился, - О Господи Боже, Пресвятая Богородица…  
Его голос становился всё тише и тише, будто кто-то выкручивал в букинисте звук. Открывать глаза было страшно, чувствовать чужую кисть на своей – ещё страшнее.  
\- …н-нет. Т-то есть, не только. Не только, совсем нет, – уже почти шёпотом закончил он, всё ещё боясь открыть глаза. Азарии казалось, что ещё немного, и он точно умрёт от смущения или от разрыва сердца, одно из двух.

Замерев, Кроули несколько долгих секунд смотрел на него, а потом наклонился и почти осторожно поцеловал снова в щёку.   
\- Значит, у меня есть шансы за тобой поухаживать и всё такое?

Азария резко выдохнул, не разжимая век.   
\- А… да. Конечно… - тут голос окончательно пропал и пришлось сделать усилие над собой, чтобы сказать изо всех остатков смелости хоть немного громче: - Я так боялся, что она… тебе не понравилась, или ты её н-не заметил. Т-ты даже не упомянул, что получил её… Я думал… 

Он медленно, точно после операции на зрении приоткрыл один глаз, а затем и второй. «Это ведь Энтони, он не причинит мне вреда… Какая глупость», - пронеслось в голове, и тогда Азария неуверенно улыбнулся. На его щеках вовсю алел заметный румянец.

\- А я думал, что это никак не можешь быть ты. Точнее... в смысле, не то, что это не можешь быть ты — а что ты не мог сделать подарок такому, как я, - сбивчиво пояснил Кроули, неосознанно начиная улыбаться в ответ — искренне, влюблённо и глупо.

\- Но почему? – с удивлением переспросил тот. Он продолжал запинаться, пусть теперь уже хотя бы смотрел в глаза – и почему-то не мог насмотреться. – Дороже тебя в моей жизни не было никого, и это был… праздник. Любви и… романтики. Я подумал, что если только возможно как-то выразить… Ох, дорогой, я думал, что смертельно обидел тебя вчера. Но я совсем не хотел этого, клянусь!

На лице Кроули нарисовалось совершенно невообразимое выражение, смешавшее в себе восторг, умиление, искреннее удивление и ещё несколько оттенков эмоций зараз. 

\- Я тебя люблю, - как-то сдавленно выпалил он.


	8. Глава восьмая, где разрешаются сомнения и беспокойства, а также звучат необычные комплименты.

Азария не мог увидеть, как сильно расширились зрачки в его глазах в это мгновение. Весь мир рушился, рушился самым непостижимым образом, и он стоял в центре этого бедлама и чувствовал себя парящим в небе. Все возможные слова показались Фелю неточными, мелкими и просто неспособными выразить то, что требовалось выразить немедленно, несмотря ни на что. Тогда он приподнялся на цыпочки, обхватил ладонями лицо Кроули и поцеловал его. Вот так просто, без подготовки, без чтения миллиона инструкций и планирования. Без романтической музыки, свечей и всего остального. Он должен был сделать это, и сейчас Азария не чувствовал в сердце ни единого сомнения.

Было приятно. Несмотря на то, что опыта у него не было, они не спешили и это помогало подстраиваться друг под друга, выискивая точки и вздрагивая, будто от искр от кончиков пальцев.

В какой-то момент Энтони показалось, что у него вот-вот подкосятся ноги, но в тот же момент он смутно осознал, что уже успел обнять Азарию, устроив руки у него на плечах, и этой опоры оказалось вполне достаточно. Он не мог пожаловаться на отсутствие опыта, но такого — он был готов биться об заклад — точно никогда не доводилось испытывать. И дело явно было не в том, что происходило, а в том, с кем. 

Если бы кто-то из них в этот момент нашёл в себе силы оторваться и посмотреть в окно, то увидел бы нахально ухмыляющуюся около витрины Анафему. Но разумеется, её никто не замечал, даже когда казавшийся бесконечным поцелуй наконец завершился. 

\- Вау, - только и смог сказать Кроули севшим голосом.

\- О да… другого слова тут, боюсь, не подобрать. «Вау», —с пьяной улыбкой прошептал Азария в ответ. Хотелось стоять так вечно, никогда не сходить с этого места и наслаждаться упоительным чувством покоя. На контрасте с последними переживаниями покой казался манной небесной, бальзамом на душу или всем вместе взятым. Почему-то теперь все прежние страхи казались такими ничтожными в сравнении с наградой - да если бы он только знал, на что способен один поцелуй Энтони Кроули! Азария медленно поднял голову и чуть громче добавил:  
\- Они взаимны, Тони. Мои чувства к тебе. Я хочу, чтобы ты узнал это, пока я не испугался чего-то опять. Определённо взаимны.

Кроули невольно заулыбался обращению. Конечно, его много кто так называл, но из уст Азарии это звучало как-то удивительно ласково и приятно. 

\- А я уже подумал, что нет смысла надеяться, - ответил он почему-то слегка шипящим шёпотом. - Особенно после того, что услышал нечаянно... я столько всего себе надумать успел.

\- О, значит, я был прав, когда подумал, что ты вполне мог... понять иначе, - тут Азария замер и удивлённо спросил: - Но как ты догадался насчёт валентинки, дорогой?

Кроули поймал себя на том, что безудержно краснеет. Скулы вспыхнули моментально.  
\- Я бы так и не понял, если бы не узнал сегодня, что ты тогда днём заходил в «Эдем», - признался он с ощутимой досадой и даже неким раскаянием — а признаваться в собственной глупости было искренне стыдно.

\- Анафема, - догадался Азария и немного смущённо улыбнулся в ответ. - А я было совсем уверился, что был очень осторожен. Что ж...

\- Ты и был очень осторожен, - пожал плечами Энтони.

Боковым зрением Азария зацепил снующие туда-сюда машины за дверьми лавки и тут же вспомнил о времени суток, открытой двери и тому подобных вещах. Он резко отпрянул и нервно улыбнулся.  
\- Может быть, пройдёшь?

Как только объятия пропали, резко стало неуютно, но зато Кроули смог быстро приложить ладони к щекам. Те горели.  
\- Мне бы, наверное, идти открываться, - после паузы сказал он, - хотя не очень хочется. Я зайду вечером?

Азария несколько витиевато повёл ладонью в воздухе, что, впрочем, требовалось трактовать как согласие.   
\- Конечно, иди. Я и так порядком тебя задержал, - он ещё раз улыбнулся, смутно ощущая, как горят от поцелуя губы. Ощущение было новым и необычным, но почему-то тоже приятным.

Кроули не удержался. Стремительно шагнув к нему, он поймал Азарию за плечи, наклонился и с чувством поцеловал ещё раз, недолго, но глубоко и почти нахально. А потом наконец взял себя в руки, улыбнулся и поспешил едва ли не бегом вернуться к себе, пока ещё мог заставить себя это сделать. Хотелось то ли прыгать, то ли петь, то ли орать от счастья.

***

День в книжной лавке прошёл как в тумане. Азария смутно помнил, что на автомате реагировал на клиентов, что-то советовал, иногда отвечал невпопад, а иногда и вовсе замирал у книжной полки, забыв, зачем он к ней подошёл. На удивление, большинство посетителей реагировало на это с юмором, а кто-то из постоянных даже осмелился предположить, что сегодня мистер Фель явно витает в облаках. Примерно так и было. 

Времени, чтобы подумать, у него было достаточно, так что приложив усилия, он всё-таки смог собрать собственный мир по кусочкам. В сухом остатке – он мало мог ощутить изменений от такой резкой смены статуса друга на… нечто большее? Любимого человека? Азария не знал, как следует теперь реагировать. Но в одном был уверен – незыблемая основа их отношений, похоже, не слишком пошатнулась. Не было причин отменять совместный чай, периодические походы в рестораны или кафе или даже просто беседы в течение дня, а значит – вселенная была спасена. И всё-таки вечера он ожидал с некоторым опасением. Не было ясно, что теперь он должен делать – и чего ожидает от него Кроули в свете последних событий. 

В отличие от него, последний был бодр, собран и весел весь день — клиентам традиционно доставались ехидные и язвительные словечки, но букеты из-под рук флориста выходили особенно прекрасными. Казалось, даже горшечные цветы в оранжереях воспряли духом, видя такое настроение хозяина, и даже плеер был в тему, на случайном воспроизведении включая все подряд песни Queen о любви. Время до вечера пролетело моментально. 

***

Проводив последнего покупателя, Азария с некоторой заминкой перевернул табличку на сторону «Закрыто», но дверь запирать не стал, направившись к стойке. На глаза попался том Фридриха Шиллера, он так и остался лежать неподалёку. 

\- Что ж, мистер, похоже, ему всё-таки понравилось. Так что вы реабилитированы, - он поднял книгу и поставил её на нужное место на полках в зале.

Вскоре после этого дверь книжной лавки распахнулась уже привычно с пинка — правда, на этот раз у Кроули было оправдание. Руки у него были заняты. 

\- Этот мелкий гадёныш наконец готов, - оповестил он, прикидывая, куда бы поставить горшок с зацветшей калатеей. Цветок был обещан Азарии уже давно, но никак не мог угодить Энтони в своём недостаточно безупречном состоянии.   
В свободной руке у Кроули предсказуемо была бутылка вина.

\- Боже мой, проходи… Сейчас-сейчас, одну минуту… - Азария моментально оказался рядом. Книги с бокового столика были в два счёта собраны в стопку и переставлены в сторону, освобождая место для цветка. – Дорогой, не представляю, как я буду ухаживать за всеми ними с должной степенью… имею в виду, с твоей степенью… осторожности.

\- Я за стенкой, мне совершенно не сложно заходить, - отмахнулся Кроули, водрузив калатею на столик и критически рассматривая её. Взгляд был такой пристальный и суровый, что казалось, имей несчастное растение возможность забиться в угол, оно бы так и сделало. Оторвавшись наконец от зрительного внушения, флорист вручил вино Фелю и заулыбался. По идее, улыбка должна была выглядеть счастливой и весёлой, но всё равно складывалось впечатление, что это оскал — разве что клыков не хватало.

Казалось, Азария этого вовсе не замечал. Или же чувствовал друга глубже, чем могло показаться снаружи. Он внимательным взглядом пробежался по этикетке и улыбнулся как-то особенно благодарно. 

\- Боюсь представить, в какие расходы выливаются тебе подобные ухаживания. Не стоило, дорогой.   
На столе привычным образом уже появились прозрачные бокалы. Когда оба устроились, Азария внезапно сказал:   
\- У меня появилось одна догадка, но прошу тебя, отвечать честно. Смартфон, который ты подарил мне… Ты, вероятно, купил его специально для меня, я прав?

Кроули почесал в затылке, вздохнул и признался:   
\- Ага. Я бы ни за что себе белый не купил, даже с бодуна. Но я догадывался, что подарок ты просто так не примешь, пришлось выкручиваться... 

Он поймал себя на мысли о том, что от подобных посиделок с вином или чаем, или прогулок в редкую хорошую погоду не отказался бы ни за что, чего бы это ни стоило. Казалось, на этом держался весь мир, и было особенно хорошо осознавать, что мир никуда не делся.

Азария сокрушённо покачал головой, но улыбаться не прекратил – просто не мог себя заставить. Да и не было смысла, всё равно Кроули ни за что не принял бы телефон обратно. А теперь… теперь, похоже, подарок следовало воспринимать как знак внимания?   
\- Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя совершенно неблагодарным человеком, дорогой, - он пригубил вина, предварительно взболтав напиток в бокале и сделав глубокий вдох. Аромат был упоительным.

\- Твои реакции лучше любой благодарности, - почти вкрадчиво произнёс Кроули, неотрывно глядя на него — впрочем, как обычно, этой привычки он уже за собой не замечал. - Так что можешь считать себя очень, очень благодарным.

\- Не могу, дорогой, – Азария сопроводил слова строгим взглядом. - Теперь… Похоже, что теперь всё стало иначе. Но не скрою, несколько проще, чем было раньше. Хотя бы в некоторых аспектах. 

От пристального внимания будто даже температура в лавке начала расти. Букинист постарался незаметно поправить бабочку, слегка оттянув воротник рубашки, но легче не стало.

Кроули проследил этот жест и вернулся взглядом к лицу Феля, не переставая едва заметно, но непрерывно улыбаться. Вино ничуть не помогало отвлечься или расслабиться, по крайней мере, пока что. 

\- Не настолько уж и иначе, - наконец возразил он, скорее из любви к протесту, чем из реального желания оспорить.

Азария сделал глоток вина и качнул головой отрицательно.   
\- Не могу с тобой согласиться, дорогой. Многое изменилось, но я на самом деле рад, что главное осталось неизменным. М-м-м, то, что я сказал тогда… насчёт дружбы. Это правда. Но это не значило, что не было и других чувств, а терять тебя из-за них как друга было бы… - он отвёл взгляд и коротко выдохнул. - Я бы этого не хотел. Ни в коем случае нельзя было этого допустить, определённо.

\- You're my sunshine, and I want you to know that my feelings are true, - после паузы почти мелодично напел Кроули, не удержавшись, - I really love you, oh, you're my best friend. Это бы точно не изменилось. Я ведь уже почти успел мысленно смириться с френдзоной навеки, подумать только!

\- С… френдзоной? – озадачился Азария и подумал: «Всё-таки стоило как-нибудь подготовиться, боюсь, от чистого вина мы очень скоро потеряем контроль, на голодный желудок, очень зря…». Подумал и ровным счётом ничего не сделал, продолжив сидеть напротив и улыбаться уголками губ.

\- Угу, - Кроули оперся локтем о стол и умостил голову на ладони, чтобы неотрывно смотреть было ещё удобнее. - Ну знаешь... я бы как дурак со своими чувствами, а ты бы во мне только друга и видел. Я был почти готов, правда.

\- О-о-о, это, видимо, сленг, «френдзона», ясно! Нет-нет-нет… - букинист смутился, взмахнув бокалом в воздухе. – Понимаешь, эти… чувства. Слишком новое для меня, никогда в жизни не приходилось сталкиваться с подобным, Кроули. Никогда. Мой Бог, я никогда не писал валентинок, даже в юности… это была моя первая.

Энтони внезапно подумал, что если бы он был персонажем мультика, то у него наверняка сейчас глаза превратились бы в сердечки, и это было бы чертовски глупо, но справедливо. 

\- Это удивительно, - протянул он, отпивая вина. - Ты же само очарование, сущий ангел. И валентинка была просто шикарная. Шиллер, кто бы мог подумать. Я тогда голову себе сломал. До сих пор не понимаю, как ты умудрился это провернуть у меня под носом.

\- О, ты меня не заметил, дорогой, - Азария не без довольства протянул руку, чтобы коснуться бокалом чужого с лёгким звоном. – Я думал оставить её где-то среди растений, но потом ты каким-то чудом оказался рядом и даже не обратил внимания на меня.

\- Не заметил? Тебя? - Кроули расхохотался, слегка взмахнув бокалом, но не пролив ни капли. - Да уж, ну я и идиот местами... Хотя, конечно, денёк был тот ещё. Честно говоря, мне всё время кажется, что я тебя жутко недооцениваю. И мне за это почти стыдно.

\- Не стоит, дорогой. Ты стремишься требовать от себя порой слишком многого, тогда как твои самые сильные стороны остаются в тени. Мне, впрочем, льстит, что честь видеть их по какой-то причине досталась именно мне, – Азария ещё раз улыбнулся. 

Бокал за бокалом хмель брал своё и его голос становился неспешнее, а речь нежнее. Он улыбался чаще, не сводя блаженного взгляда с собеседника и чувствуя мерно накатывающие волны счастья. Кроули же слушал его слова, как чистую музыку — неважно, о чём они в этот момент говорили. Казалось, даже если бы Азария вздумал читать вслух толковый словарь, инструкцию к пылесосу или учебник по экономической теории, эффект был бы таким же. 

\- Ты как звезда, - внезапно произнёс Энтони в образовавшейся паузе, когда оба уже были порядком пьяны. Тон его голоса был серьёзным и спокойным, ведь это был не банальный образный комплимент, а вполне уверенное сравнение.

Азария удивлённо моргнул.   
\- Живу… в очень холодном месте? – он тихо рассмеялся, вспомнив сравнение лавки с «холодильником».

Энтони хихикнул и снова глупо заулыбался.   
\- И это тоже. Ты... ты очень красивый. На тебя можно смотреть и смотреть, бесконечно. И кажешься очень далёким. А если приблизиться, то ты оказываешься... другим. Не менее прекрасным, но столько нового открывается. И иногда даже пугающего.

Азария слушал его поражённо, поверить в слова собеседника было сложно. Практически невозможно, так что затуманенный рассудок выдал единственную возможную причину подобных комплиментов. И эта причина в виде пустых бутылок осуждающе стояла сейчас перед ним на столе.   
\- Мой Бог, никогда не думал, что могу кого-нибудь напугать, дорогой. Чем, по-твоему?

\- Ты гораздо сложнее, чем хочешь казаться... сильнее, пожалуй, и более непредсказуемый, - Кроули говорил задумчиво, с долгими паузами, но искренне. - А ещё ты неимоверно притягиваешь к себе. Сильнее нейтронной звезды.   
Несмотря на алкоголь, он был серьёзен. Вино позволяло не задумываться над тем, что и как говорить, но от своих слов он бы и на трезвую голову не отказался.

Азария издал странный протяжный звук, видимо, свидетельствующий о тихом восторге, и не заметил, как ладонь сама собой накрыла чужую.   
\- Дорогой мой, ты даже не представляешь себе, какой ты на самом деле романтик…

\- Это не романтика, - помотал головой Кроули, - это правда. Я хорошо знаю, о чём говорю. И о тебе, и о звёздах.

\- Романтик… сущий романтик.

Они, кажется, потом говорили о чём-то ещё, однако это улетучилось из памяти бесследно. Улетучилось и то, каким образом они умудрились добраться до спальни наверху, но утром Кроули проснулся с закономерным чувством похмелья — и в постели своего ангела. Оба так и оставались одетыми, но во сне успели устроиться в очень тесных объятиях. Выпутываться из них не хотелось, но голова с каждой секундой гудела всё больше, да и тело требовало настойчивого внимания после вчерашних издевательств в виде количества вина.

\- О Боже… - букинист поморщился, приложив ладонь к виску, и попытался перевернулся на спину. Стена, у которой стояла кровать, оказалась на удивление близко, что заставило приоткрыть один глаз и удивлённо моргнуть. Голос звучал придушенно: – Кроули?

Тот издал странный звук, пошевелившись и попытавшись сесть.   
\- Ох. Каждый чёртов раз, каждый, - пробормотал он, потирая виски. - Ни о чём не жалею, впрочем.

\- Надо же… а я вот кое о чём всё-таки жалею, дорогой.  
Азария приподнялся и сел на кровати, скептически разглядывая собственный совершенно измятый костюм.

\- Это о чём же? - настороженно отозвался Кроули, мгновенно обернувшись на него. В трезвом взгляде сейчас плескалась обеспокоенность.

Букинист выразительно перевёл взгляд на длинный календарь с котятами на противоположной стене спальни. Кое-где у дат были видны подписи изящным, немного витиеватым почерком хозяина. В основном, впрочем, напоминания касались поставок книг, но были и более эмоциональные надписи в духе «Открывается сезон!» или «Фестиваль японской культуры». 

\- Дорогой, я же просил. Четверг. Подождать хотя бы один день, и нам не пришлось бы вставать в… - тут Азария вздрогнул и резко посмотрел на наручные часы. – Полдвенадцатого дня! Боже мой…

Кроули замер, потом громко и затейливо выругался, подскочил и, игнорируя головную боль, буквально слетел вниз, крикнув что-то насчёт того, что потом напишет.

Внизу он едва не забыл забрать оставленный на столе мобильник, мигавший уже не одним пропущенным вызовом.

Он был морально готов увидеть недовольных посетителей, но всё оказалось хуже. У дверей «Эдема» стояла привычно мрачная Мэт.


	9. Глава девятая, где вскрываются кое-какие карты, а Габриэль один раз нецензурно выражается.

\- Мэт, дорогая, - Кроули изобразил шутовской поклон, отчего Мэт закатила глаза, но потом окинула его пристальным взглядом и хмыкнула:   
\- Так и быть, я подожду ещё немного. 

Энтони поморщился, понимая, что выглядит сейчас далеко не лучшим образом. 

Он привёл себя в порядок очень быстро и спустился вниз — Мэт всё это время невозмутимо сидела на его месте за стойкой и увлечённо с кем-то переписывалась. Дико хотелось заглянуть через плечо и посмотреть, с кем именно, но инстинкт самосохранения у Кроули пока ещё оставался. 

\- Итак, чем обязан? - светски осведомился он, пряча глаза и круги под ними за привычными тёмными очками. - Не думаю, что ты решила проведать меня из внезапно вспыхнувших родственных чувств. 

Мэт дописала сообщение и только после этого подняла голову:   
\- А чувство юмора у тебя, смотрю, так и не появилось. 

\- Ладно, выкладывай, что надо, и распрощаемся. Мне вообще-то работать надо. 

Мэт ухмыльнулась настолько красноречиво, что Кроули немедленно обиделся на неё за всё и сразу. 

\- Хочешь перебраться в Мэйфер? - спросила она. 

\- Нет, - с абсолютной уверенностью быстро ответил Энтони и имел возможность несколько секунд наслаждаться выражением удивления на лице Мэт. Конечно, после того, как он даже ей успел поныть, что придётся открываться в Сохо, такой ответ был очень неожиданным. И она прекрасно понимала, что дело не в сложностях переезда — они бы Кроули не испугали. 

\- Ну что ж, не хочешь, так не хочешь, - она быстро взяла себя в руки. - Дела это не меняет, в любом случае выгода — в твоих интересах. 

\- О дьявол, опять? - почти простонал Энтони, сообразив, к чему она клонит. 

\- Ну, полагаю, ты хочешь продолжать сорить деньгами и не держаться за клиентуру, так?   
Аргумент был весомым. Приунывший Кроули послушно подошёл ближе и приготовился слушать, внимать и продумывать. 

Мэт ушла через час, и только после этого Энтони понял, что так и не успел уколоть её чем-нибудь на тему Габриэля. Было обидно. А ещё настроение снова было паршивым, теперь уже из-за неё и всех этих дел, которые ему уже в зубах навязли — он слишком легко увлекался и так же легко бросал. И если всякие мелкие махинации и интрижки ему ещё были интересны, то участвовать в крупных незаконных действиях уже не хотелось. Не потому что Кроули боялся закона — скорее, ему было скучно напрягаться ради этого всего.

***

В книжной лавке в это время вовсю кипела работа. Почти час пришлось потратить на приведение себя – а заодно и магазина – в надлежащий вид. Только после этого удалось открыться и устроиться с чашкой чая за стойкой. Покупателей, к счастью, было немного, зато вскоре по очереди забежали «на огонёк» вначале Анафема, а затем и мадам Трейси. Последняя особенно убивалась с собственной настойчивости в прошлую встречу, так что мир и идиллия наступили ко всеобщему взаимному удовольствию. Правда, пришлось признать, что соседка была в некотором роде права. А затем с мученическим видом выслушивать слишком личные поздравления, но мир всё равно того стоил. Пару раз Азария поглядывал на смартфон, размышляя, чем занят флорист через стенку от него самого, даже хотел написать сам, но одёрнул себя. Всё-таки это казалось неэтичным – писать Кроули каждый раз, как вздумается. «В отличие от меня, он же весь в работе – не стоит его отвлекать по таким пустякам…»

Кроули сам написал ближе к вечеру, предложив посидеть на этот раз за чашкой чая, а то и вовсе прогуляться, пользуясь на удивление тёплым и уютным вечером. В его сообщении ничто не выдавало настроения, да и к тому же, мысль об Азарии это настроение всё-таки немного поднимала.

Ему был предложен компромисс – взять с собой кофе или какао и прогуляться до сквера, а там как знать, куда захочется. 

\- …всё же очень редка. Не думаю, что стоит ожидать скорой продажи. Но иллюстрации и правда поразительные, – Азария ещё раз взглянул на собеседника и спросил, не меняя тона: - Тебя что-то беспокоит, дорогой?

\- А... да так, внезапно дела подвалили лишние, - отмахнулся Кроули, грея руки о картонный стакан с кофе. - Не обращай внимания. 

Он и сам хотел бы не обращать внимания, но мысли волей-неволей концентрировались на словах Мэт. Отчасти из-за того, что Кроули хотел побыстрее разделаться с её указаниями и забыть о ней до следующего неприятного визита. 

\- Знаешь, что обидно? - внезапно сказал он. - Мэт у меня чёрт-те сколько проторчала. А я забыл приколоться на тему Габриэля.

\- О, вот что тебя так расстроило, - протянул Азария, отпивая какао – к вечеру оно казалось наилучшим выбором. – И что она хотела, если это, конечно, не тайна?

Кроули тяжело вздохнул, посмотрев на него. Врать не хотелось — только не Азарии, хотя по жизни врал он виртуозно, безбожно и очень убедительно.   
\- Тоже своего рода семейный бизнес. И тоже своего рода должок.

\- Если я могу тебе чем-то помочь, только скажи, - почему-то интуиция подсказывала, что помочь он ничем не сможет. «Очень странно, и опять эта Мэт… Может быть, позвонить Габриэлю, один звонок я вполне могу пережить. Кажется, это важно, иначе он бы так себя не вёл, верно? А раз Кроули замешан, я должен узнать, в чём», - подумалось мимоходом.

\- Да нет, я справлюсь, - пожал плечами Энтони, - но спасибо. На самом деле просто бесит, не люблю я ей что-то делать... а, к чёрту. Не собираюсь сегодня больше о ней думать, - он свернул с дорожки, ухватив Азарию под локоть, и повлёк к мосту через маленькую речку, впадающую в идиллическое озерцо. Несмотря на поздний час, утки всё ещё плавали.

Романтический вечер так и прошёл за кормлением ушлых пернатых и лёгким разговором ни о чём.

***

Загадочные слова Азария не забыл, и так как вернулись они не слишком уж поздно, решился написать смс родственнику с просьбой перезвонить. Стоило заметить, Габриэль и правда не очень любил, когда его беспокоили в нерабочее время – особенно со сторонними вопросами. В идеале Габриэль предпочитал звонить сам – так он экономил собственное бесценное время. 

В районе десяти вечера раздался звонок.   
\- У тебя ровно десять минут, у меня остался один гейм. И ты всех задерживаешь.

\- Габриэль, добрый вечер. Я страшно извиняюсь, что отвлекаю, но у меня возник один вопрос…

Напряжённая пауза моментально вывела собеседника из себя – в голосе Бриля начало проявляться раздражение.  
\- И? Какой?

\- Понимаешь, после Дня святого Валентина ты ведь заходил к моему соседу за букетом. Очень красивым букетом, надо отметить…

\- Пока не улавливаю, - невозмутимо отозвался Габриэль в ответ.

\- Собственно, я прекрасно понимаю, что моя просьба будет несколько неэтичной. И всё же мы родственники, не последние люди друг другу…

\- Говори прямо или я вешаю трубку, Азария! Дался тебе мой букет…

\- Да-да-да, ты ведь подарил его женщине по имени… Мэт?

В смартфоне повисла тишина, затем хлопнула дверь, послышался механический щелчок – как будто собеседник зашёл в закрытое помещение да ещё и заперся изнутри.  
\- Что ты знаешь о Мэт? Откуда ты вообще узнал, кому я его подарил?!

\- Ничего, совершенно ничего – в этом, видишь ли, и загвоздка. Но ты… Габриэль, ведь ты знаешь что-то о ней?

\- Как ты узнал? – елейно надавил Бриль сквозь телефонную трубку.

\- В общем-то, случайно. Она показала его в таком забавном приложении для фотографий…

\- В Инстаграме, что ли? – Бриль явно расслабился, а затем фыркнул: – У тебя что, есть аккаунт в Инстаграме?

\- Теперь да, - со вздохом ответил Фель. - Н-но я, собственно, хотел поговорить не об этом…

\- Иногда мне кажется, что мы и правда родственники.

\- О… но мы ведь и правда родственники?

\- Так, у меня кончается время. Что тебе нужно от Мэт?

\- Ничего! Совершенно, я же и говорил. Просто узнать, кто она, о её семье, как вы познакомились… может быть, чем она занимается?

\- Чем она занимается? – Бриль хмыкнул. - *бёт мне мозги. Занята этим всё своё свободное от сомнительных дел время. Гарантирую, больше она ничем не занимается для развлечения.

\- Сомнительных дел? – Азария почувствовал, как по телу пробежали мурашки. Интуитивная догадка, похоже, была недалека от истины.

\- Это не твоего ума дело, думаю, понятно?

\- Н-но мне очень важно знать, она… она опасна?

\- Послушай, это очень просто. То, что ты не должен делать – это связываться с чёртовой Мартой Флай. Никогда. Я тебе это как профессионал в этом говорю. И по-моему, говорю я очень понятно, не находишь? 

\- Это я понял, но что… 

\- Слушай, ты же не хочешь, чтобы вместо своей куцей лавки ты как-нибудь нашёл милое пепелище? Думаю, не хочешь, ты же всё-таки не окончательно чокнутый, а? – Габриэль расхохотался. – Так, у меня другой звонок по второй линии. Не связывайся с Мэт. И с её ребятами тоже. Забудь её имя, всё, отключаюсь! 

Азария отложил телефон, откуда послышались гудки. Требовалось изрядно подумать. И не только подумать.

***

Кроули тоже требовалось подумать. Думал он полночи и весь следующий день, затем позвонил Мэт, встретился с ней и был милостиво отпущен почти на неделю - а вот после этого должна была начаться «жара».

Под вечер он вышел на крыльцо покурить, задумчиво просматривая почтовый ящик на мобильном и проверяя, все ли поставки он отложил.

\- Привет, ангел, - не глядя сказал он, стоило Азарии выйти из его лавки.

\- Добрый вечер, Кроули, - Азария положил закладку в книгу, которая волей случая оказалась у него в руке. – Должно быть, устал?   
Затем последовало молчание. На собеседника букинист не смотрел.

\- Да ну, всё как обычно, - Кроули убрал телефон, швырнул в сторону недокуренную сигарету и развернулся к нему, улыбаясь. - А как твой день?

Азария невразумительно пожал плечами.   
\- Как обычно, ничего нового, – он медленно повернул голову и тем же невозмутимым, тихим голосом продолжил: - Кроули, ты ведь и не собирался говорить мне о своей деятельности за пределами закона, я прав? 

Теперь он смотрел на флориста в упор, напоминая ледяной столб воплощённого внимания без единого намёка на улыбку на лице.

Энтони похолодел. Вообще он никогда не смущался своих занятий - но и не афишировал их никак. Фактически, никто, кроме Мэт и её соратников, не знал, что Кроули замешан в нечистых делишках.

\- Эмм... – «Что ты имеешь в виду», хотел сказать он, но вслух вырвалось: - Ты откуда узнал?  
Почему-то перед Азарией резко стало за это чуть стыдно.

Тот фыркнул, вновь отведя взгляд на улицу.   
\- Я говорил с Габриэлем, этого оказалось достаточно. Кроули, как… как ты… Боже! - он практически всучил белый смартфон в руки флористу. - Вернуть вино и многое другое я, к сожалению, не могу, но хотя бы это. 

\- А зачем... - начал было Кроули, но договорить не успел.  
Азария уже развернулся и исчез внутри лавки, сразу же поворачивая ключ в замке. Табличка вновь установилась на символичном «Закрыто». Кроули растерянно уставился было на смартфон, а потом опомнился и кинулся к двери книжного.

\- Азария!.. - с отчаянием воскликнул он. - Подожди, ты не можешь вот так просто... Позволь объяснить! Пожалуйста!

Прохожие начали оборачиваться на эту странную сценку. Фель выразительно постучал по циферблату собственных наручных часов и покачал головой, с достоинством – как ему показалось – удаляясь.


	10. Глава десятая, где кэбмена пугают шипением, а в театре ставят Шекспира.

Со стороны сцена перед книжной лавкой скорее выглядела, как побег. И ощущалась так же. Поднявшись наверх, Азария сел на кровать и закрыл глаза, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
\- Любовь в реальности – слишком сложная вещь для того, чтобы её понять… в книгах всё было проще.

Чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, он подтянул к себе старый кнопочный телефон и вставил в него сим-карту, несмотря на чувства, которые по этому поводу испытывал. К белому смартфону Фель уже почти привык. С ним были связаны одни из самых тёплых его воспоминаний. Стоило включить технику, как та тут же разразилась соловьиной трелью. Сердце замерло, но на чёрно-белом дисплее отчётливо высвечивалось: «Анафема, кофейня».  
\- Алло?

\- Привет! Надеюсь, я не слишком поздно звоню? Ты пока не спишь? – отозвалась трубка серьёзным голосом девушки.

\- Нет-нет, пока нет. Ты что-то хотела?

\- Да-а, у меня для тебя небольшое предложение. Ньютон хотел сделать мне сюрприз, и купил билеты в театр, прямо на завтра. А я уже распланировала выходные - выставка будет в Лондоне только два дня, так что… у меня есть два билета. Не хотите сходить?

Азария замер.  
\- Н-не хочу схо… О-о-о, нет-нет, должно быть…

\- Уверен? Это вроде как твой любимый Шекспир, – трубка на редкость выразительно замолчала.

\- И правда… Анафема, а что за пьеса? – очень тихо отозвался Азария.

\- «Гамлет».

Букинист нахмурился, глядя перед собой точно на календарь. Никаких планов на эти выходные у него не было. Конечно, он с удовольствием посвятил бы время соседу, если бы не окончание сегодняшнего дня. А значит – планов у него и правда не было. «И потом, почему я должен отказывать себе в Шекспире? Кроули он даже не нравится…».  
\- Хорошо, Анафема.

\- Не сомневалась в тебе. Тогда занесу билеты завтра перед выставкой, примерно в двенадцать дня, хорошо?

\- Да-да, разумеется. Спасибо, Анафема!

Азария положил трубку и ещё раз посмотрел на календарь, а затем не удержался и подписал к завтрашней дате: «Гамлет». Решено!

***

Кроули страдал. Вернувшись к себе, он выплеснул эмоции, обшипев растения почище настоящей змеи, потом наткнулся на белый смартфон около кассы и обшипел цветы в холодной оранжерее. Первой мыслью было выпить, но потом пришла стойкая ассоциация с посиделками с Азарией, и желание тут же улетучилось.   
Проворочавшись полночи, Кроули кое-как заснул. Снилась ему что-то неприятное, под конец он пытался догнать Феля и никак не мог этого сделать, потому что тот шёл быстро, а сам Энтони словно пытался продраться сквозь болото. В итоге он проснулся до неприятного рано в ещё более паршивом настроении и отправился в верхнюю оранжерею, надеясь отвлечься кропотливой рутиной. Помогало очень плохо. Чуть позже, когда он открыл магазин, не спасла даже острая словесная пикировка с особо вредной покупательницей.   
На улицу выходить не хотелось, но ближе к вечеру он почувствовал, что голова уже слегка кружится от тяжёлых ароматов растений и запаха разнообразных добавок и удобрений, так что стоило выйти хотя бы на крыльцо.

За пару мгновений до этого двери книжной лавки рядом открылись и выпустили на улицу вполне себе цветущее существо. Настроение его было ужасным с самого утра, так что стоило Анафеме удалиться, Азария поднялся наверх и принялся за тщательный подбор гардероба к представлению. Всё должно было выглядеть идеально.

Если бы Азарии предложили комедию или что-нибудь более романтическое, в духе «Ромео и Джульетты», он наверняка не решился бы пойти – но классическая трагедия вполне соответствовала желанию броситься в реку, подобно Офелии. Именно поэтому Фель сейчас был одет крайне изысканно и парадно. За счёт вкусов он был похож на эдакого пухленького принца из «Золушки», но это его ничуть не смущало.

Когда Кроули только вышел из магазина, чёрный бок кэба уже показался на противоположной стороне улицы, а Азария был на полпути к нему. Билеты в театр лежали у него в кармане вычурного светлого плаща. Почему-то они жгли пальцы, будто сейчас Фель совершал очередное предательство – выезжая в театр, когда Кроули расстроен. И всё же он должен был развеяться.

Едва завидев Азарию, Энтони тут же кинулся наперерез, хватая за руку. 

\- Ангел, стой! Позволь мне объясниться, пожалуйста! - взмолился он, заглядывая в голубые глаза и забыв начисто о тёмных очках, скрывающих собственные.

Вырвался букинист на удивление ловко, тут же хватаясь за ручку кэба.  
\- Кроули, пожалуйста. Я очень не хочу опоздать, – он потянул дверцу на себя.

\- Выслушай меня, пожалуйста!..   
Сцена выглядела, как в дешёвом дневном сериале. Кроули говорил не слишком громко, но с надрывом, пытаясь оправдаться, что это всё началось очень давно и что он сам по себе ничего такого сильно плохого не делает; таксист в какой-то момент засигналил и тут же получил возможность почувствовать себя подсыхающим растением — тон голоса Энтони взвился вверх, и на несчастного кэбмена обрушился целый шторм ругательств, призывающих просто замолчать и ехать восвояси.  
Самым ужасным было то, что кэбмен воспринял этот совет как руководство к действию. Воспринял, даже несмотря на потерю заказа! Азария только ахнул, когда жизненно необходимый ему транспорт с визгом стартанул с места и умчался к концу улицы.

\- Кроули!.. – он издал почти стон отчаяния, резко срываясь с места в сторону ближайшей крупной улицы. Азария почти летел над землёй. «Может быть, успею поймать такси там, хоть бы...», - Прошу тебя, я просто не могу. Ох, неужели ты думаешь, что, если бы я мог выслушать тебя спокойно, взвесив все за и против, я бы не дал тебе такой возможности? Пока мне это недоступно, прошу… Боже, я опоздаю в театр. Я точно опоздаю…

Завидев неподалёку свободное такси, букинист тут же кинулся к машине, но сделать этого не удалось — Кроули вцепился в него, как утопающий в спасательный круг, и потащил за собой. 

\- Я тебя подвезу! - горячо заявил он. - А по дороге ты меня выслушаешь!

Азария сопротивлялся. Недолго, впрочем, так как напор со стороны друга был настолько сильный, что пришлось сдаться. Тем более, неприятное свойство скорости Бентли превращалось в её главное достоинство сейчас – времени было в обрез. Уже в салоне Фель со вздохом спросил, глядя в окно:  
\- Дорогой, надеюсь, ты закрыл магазин, прежде чем… Ох…

Кроули даже его не услышал.   
\- Слушай, я тебе не вру, серьёзно. Я никогда не делал ничего такого ужасного, мелкие нарушения, они никому не вредят... Если бы не это, я бы никогда не смог заняться своим делом и... у меня бы не было этой машины! - он больше смотрел на Феля, чем на дорогу. - Я бы не открыл свой магазин, и я... я бы с тобой не познакомился!.. 

Кто-то отчаянно засигналил, но Кроули заложил лихой вираж, вписавшись в перекрёсток на красный свет. Азария закрыл глаза и очень быстро прочитал про себя молитву. Сложить руки в подобающем жесте не выходило, так как обе ладони удерживали его на сидении хоть в каком-то подобии статики.

\- Я верю тебе… Я тебе верю, Боже праведный! Кроули, смотри же на дорогу, прошу тебя! И потом… это ведь ничего не меняет. Если ты продолжишь заниматься этим, а я знаю, что ты скорее всего продолжишь, я просто… просто не смогу, дорогой. Пешеход, пешеход, пешеход!!!

Бентли снова бешено вильнула, однако обошлось без жертв, и Энтони наконец сбросил немного скорость.   
\- Что ты не сможешь, ну что? - страдальчески вопросил он, косясь на Азарию. - У меня ведь есть честный бизнес. Я неплохо зарабатываю на цветах, правда.

\- Тогда зачем? Зачем тебе всё это? Марта Флай и её бандиты? Каждый раз когда ты приносишь мне вино, я должен знать, что ты купил его не благодаря… не хочу даже думать, чему, – стало немного легче, Азария медленно выравнивал дыхание, стараясь думать о том, что он обязан дожить до театра, иначе Кроули точно не переживёт разрыв его сердца прямо в машине.

\- Мэт моя родственница, куда я денусь, - с отчаянием выдохнул Энтони, косясь на него пронзительным взглядом. - Ну и чёрт, где бы я иначе взял деньги на открытие магазина... мне нужно было с чего-то начать, понимаешь? У меня ж ничего не было, кроме желания.

\- Это я могу понять, дорогой, - весь вид Кроули сейчас был как ножом по сердцу. Азария смотрел на него непрерывно, хотя смотреть было почти больно физически. – Но теперь у тебя есть твой магазин. И он будет потом, но это тебя не остановит. Что, если ты попадёшь в тюрьму? Господи, я просто не переживу, если ты попадёшь в тюрьму…

\- Никуда я не попаду, - с жаром пообещал Кроули, - у неё всё схвачено. Я не привык себе отказывать в мелочах... - он страдальчески поморщился, сбрасывая скорость, чтобы заехать на стоянку около театра. Бентли смотрелась здесь как нельзя уместнее. - Прости меня, пожалуйста...

Азария сделал медленный вдох-выдох. Успокоиться получилось с трудом.  
\- Пожалуйста, давай поговорим после, когда я вернусь в лавку. Если только ты не желаешь сейчас посмотреть «Гамлета», но вряд ли это так, дорогой, – он нервно улыбнулся, рассматривая всё ещё оставшийся на флористе фартук. Зрелище было уютным и от этого было ещё горше.  
«Моё мнение действительно важно для тебя. Не верится даже…»

\- Меня не пустят, - фыркнул Энтони в ответ, немного успокаиваясь. Шанс на разговор заметно повышал настроение, и только сейчас он осознал, что выскочил из лавки как был, взъерошенным и в рабочей одежде.

Фель с сочувствием посмотрел на него. Затем внезапно вытащил билеты из кармана, посмотрел на них и улыбнулся.  
\- Ну… может быть, сегодня произойдёт маленькое чудо. А ты бы хотел?

Энтони посмотрел на него и яростно закивал. А потом до него дошло, что билета два.   
\- Но ты... ты с кем-то собирался? - с подозрением спросил он, уставившись на билеты.

Азария рассмеялся.  
\- Что ты, дорогой.  
Неожиданно он выбрался из машины, бросив напоследок:  
\- Припаркуйся, пожалуйста, сзади. Тебя проводят в зал. Думаю, Элиот не сможет отказать мне в одной маленькой услуге. И, Кроули. Прошу тебя, оставь фартук в машине.

Следовало заметить, что им чудесно повезло. У Феля были знакомые почти в каждом стоящем театре Лондона – он слишком часто там бывал и был очень обходителен. В данном случае один из капельдинеров по имени Элиот был давним знакомым Азарии и с удовольствием согласился провести в зал «друга моего друга», раз уж у него был при себе оплаченный билет.  
Престарелый сотрудник вскоре направился к роскошной Бентли и хмыкнул, передавая Кроули тот самый второй билет.  
\- Следуйте за мной, мистер Кроули.

Внутри им пришлось преодолеть целый ряд тёмных коридоров и роскошных ковров, прежде чем в конце концов выйти в зал, где шли последние приготовления к представлению. После этого загадочный Элиот неуловимо растворился в полумраке.

Кроули чувствовал себя неловко. Последний раз он был в театре на принудительном походе в школе, но с тех пор старательно отфыркивался от одной идеи. Но сейчас он был согласен на что угодно, чтобы вернуть благосклонность Азарии — даже на то, чтобы чувствовать себя идиотом в джинсах с пыльными следами на них и старой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, безнадёжно испорченной добавками для лиан. И тем более в своих любимых очках.

\- Разговор будет после, - сразу же шёпотом предупредил букинист, после чего погасили свет, и они надолго погрузились в атмосферу шекспировских страстей. Кроули послушно молчал весь спектакль, чаще глядя на Азарию — тем более, что «Гамлета» он всё равно знал. И считал, что его в принципе знают все, возможно, с рождения по умолчанию. Но видимо, это ничуть Азарии не мешало. В какой-то момент он так сильно забылся, что схватил собеседника за руку, а после уже не смог отпустить, чтобы не разочаровать. Зато у Кроули появилась возможность накрыть схватившую его руку Феля свободной ладонью и сосредоточиться на этом прикосновении на весь спектакль, мысленно млея. Азария, похоже, не возражал. По сути, он знал, на что шёл, во всяком случае – чувствовал, когда смотрел Кроули в глаза. Этот человек точно не был «ангелом», и не его виной было то, что факт было так удобно не замечать все эти месяцы.  
В итоге время пролетело очень быстро. 

\- Ты обещал поговорить, - сказал Кроули, когда они снова садились в Бентли.

Азария вздохнул, с мечтательно улыбкой покосившись на соседа. Он был в лирическом настроении – не так представлялся их первый поход в театр. И всё-таки они там были – вместе, а это не могло не наводить на романтические мысли.

\- Обещал. Но вначале, если ты не против, мы вернёмся назад. Ты так и не ответил насчёт того, запер ли магазин, дорогой…

Энтони издал какой-то болезненный звук, прибавляя скорости. Дверь он не запер — попросту забыл. Он ведь даже не заходил за ключами от машины, те лежали в кармане фартука, потому что он постоянно забывал отнести их наверх. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что ничего страшного не произошло. Впрочем, как философски решил Кроули, оно всё того стоило. 

Когда Бентли погасила фары около дверей книжного и цветочного магазинов, обнаружилось, что двери «Эдема» заперты и в них вложена аккуратная записка.

_«Анафема написала мне о театре, развлекайтесь и ни о чём не думайте, мальчики! Т.»_

Оказалось, что в их отсутствие мадам Трейси бдительно следила за безопасностью своих любимых соседей – и их собственности в частности.

\- Что ж… Где желаешь поговорить? – теперь, после спектакля, Азария чувствовал странный подъём и одновременно смущение, главным образом из-за контраста в облачении обоих. В привычной обстановке собственный праздничный вид казался излишним, даже немного смешным.

\- Где тебе удобнее, - с готовностью отозвался Кроули, рассматривая его мечтательным взглядом. Теперь, когда эмоции поутихли, он мог позволить себе полюбоваться вволю. Кроули на дух не переносил «всякое старьё» (Бентли же была скорее исключением, подтверждающим правило, а рок-музыку Кроули считал по определению бессмертной и вне времени), но Азария с его привычками и манерами был настолько гармоничным, что казался просто безупречным. Он не был «старьём» - он был как будто из совершенно другого мира.

\- Тогда, если ты не против, поднимемся ко мне. Я хотел бы переодеться, но обещаю тебя внимательно слушать, дорогой. Можешь начинать говорить.

Наверху Азария оставил Кроули в подобии гостиной-столовой, усадив в очередное древнее кресло с пледом на спинке, после чего сам ушёл в спальню. Он оставил дверь открытой, бросив:  
\- …я всё ещё слушаю, продолжай.

\- Ну, я всё сказал, честно говоря, - усидеть на месте Кроули не смог и минуты, так что подорвался и принялся нарезать круги по комнате, стараясь смотреть больше себе под ноги, чем вокруг. Вся обстановка здесь была слишком подходящей своему хозяину, и это слегка кружило голову. То и дело на глаза попадались изящные фоторамки, газетные вырезки и книги, книги, книги без конца. - Я не знаю, что именно и почему ты узнал про Мэт, но поверь, её минимум в моей жизни. Честно. 

Он опасливо покосился в сторону открытой двери спальни, уловил короткое движение — видно было только руку и часть плеча — и невольно облизнулся.

Азария появился в комнате в привычном светлом костюме, жилете и даже при клетчатой бабочке, что казалось абсурдом, учитывая слова до этого. Но только казалось, Кроули же собеседника знал.

\- Дорогой мой, твоя жизнь безусловно принадлежит только тебе, и ты решаешь, как с ней поступать. Но я не могу позволить себе близкие… тесные… м-м-м, отношения с человеком, даже одной ногой стоящим за чертой закона. Это аморально, Кроули. И пугает. Этот мир будет вторгаться в мой, и совершенно внезапно, – Азария сел на пышный диванчик пепельно-розового оттенка. На кофейном столике рядом тоже были разбросаны книги, одна из которых даже на мгновение заинтересовала его, но он вовремя одёрнул себя.

Кроули внезапно болезненно остро понял, что эти слова только что с грохотом поставили перед ним старинные весы с двумя чашами. На одной был Азария, а на другой — весь привычный образ жизни. И делать выбор было откровенно страшно. 

Он долго молчал, замерев неподвижной мрачной статуей посреди комнаты. Потом сел в кресло, по привычке развалившись, но в позе всё равно чувствовалось напряжение. 

\- Я выберу тебя, а ты потом наверняка меня бросишь, - угрюмо пробормотал он, скорее размышляя вслух, чем отвечая. - А до этого мой магазин сожгут, потому что Мэт не прощает предателей.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, где исчезают старые обязанности и появляются новые долги.

\- То есть как «сожгут»?! – почти испуганно пробормотал Азария, тут же вспомнив слова Габриэля о собственной пассии. Марта Флай была определённо опасна.

\- Ну вот так, - Кроули сделал какой-то невнятный жест. - Мэт мстительная и обидчивая. А я вроде как ей обещал.

\- Но... но, но если с ними поговорить? Объяснить ситуацию, неужели во всём Лондоне не найдётся… Господи, Кроули, ты хочешь сказать, что ты до такой степени _профессионально_ знаешь эту область?! – с тихим ужасом произнёс Азария. Он судорожно думал, что ещё может сделать прямо сейчас. «Эдем» ни в коем случае нельзя было бросать в этот кошмар, а судя по словам Габриэля – Энтони вовсе не шутил, упоминая пожар.

Кроули выгнул бровь, вопросительно уставившись на него:   
\- Смеёшься? Я с ней с пятнадцати лет тесно общался. Конечно, знаю. Если бы не знал, она бы ко мне не обращалась с указаниями и поручениями, - он вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Ситуация была патовая. Терять лишний доход, как и относительный нейтралитет с Мэт, ему не хотелось — но терять своего «ангела» не хотелось ещё больше. Возможно, мог быть ещё какой-то, третий выход, но он никак не желал появляться в сумбурных мыслях.

Тогда Фель невозмутимо встал и направился в коридор, чтобы вытащить из кармана плаща чёрный кнопочный телефон. Ему предстоял очередной «очень неудобный» разговор.

***

Габриэль взял трубку не сразу. Он и правда терпеть не мог звонки в нерабочее время, даже один из телефонов отключал на этот случай. Личный номер знали немногие, причём только члены семьи и – к сожалению – Азария Фель. Конечно же, тоже член семьи, как бы этот факт ни пытались скрыть периодически на семейных праздниках.

\- Что? – резко выдохнул в трубку бизнесмен, наспех запахивая халат. Поговорить в чужой квартире было особенно негде, пришлось вывалиться в коридор. – Ты, между прочим, меня отвлекаешь от…

\- Габриэль, послушай! Это вопрос жизни и смерти… - взмолилась трубка.

Бриль закатил глаза, даже откидывая голову чуть назад. И приготовился слушать. Наконец, беседа начала его утомлять, пока в какой-то момент трубка вдруг не изрекла нечто совсем абсурдное.  
\- Стоп. Ты сейчас говоришь о Мэт?

\- Да-да, поэтому я тебе и звоню. Полагаю, вы, м-м-м, очень хорошо знакомы, и ты, возможно, сможешь попросить её отнестись к одному человеку благосклонно. Очень нужно, чтобы она его… отпустила. Насовсем.

\- На кой чёрт мне это делать? – искренне удивился Габриэль. – Так, всё, я отключаюсь…

\- Пожалуйста! Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, всё, что угодно, Габриэль!

Бизнесмен скосился на трубку задумчиво, затем отклонился в сторону, глядя в проём комнаты, но хозяйка квартиры пока ещё спала.  
\- Ну, это неплохо звучит - «всё, что угодно».

\- Пожалуйста. Он мне очень… дорог. Его зовут Энтони Кроули, они как бы это сказать – родственники с Мартой Флай, и…

\- Что?!

Вначале Габриэль просто хихикал, боясь разбудить Мэт. Затем начал безбожно смеяться в голос, как ретивый конь, привалившись к стене коридора. Трубка в его руке периодически с отчаянием что-то стонала, но бизнесмен никак не мог взять себя в руки.

\- Окей, я понял… Ладно-ладно, но ты будешь мне должен. Не обязательно финансово, я найду, когда этот долг забрать. Всё, скину смс, как что-то будет, отключаюсь! – мужчина положил телефон в карман халата и ещё раз хохотнул. – Ну это же надо… Идиот!

\- Я в курсе, что ты идиот, мог бы не напоминать, - ворчливо отозвался заспанный голос Мэт. Сама она вскоре появилась на пороге комнаты, завернувшись в одеяло. Часть его волочилась за ней, подобно королевской мантии.

\- Слушай-слушай! Ты не поверишь, что я сейчас узнал, - Габриэль чуть ли не подорвался, подскакивая к ней с самой безумной улыбкой, на которую только был способен. – Короче, так. Звонит мне сейчас один блаженный родственник, так, паршивая овца всего семейства, ну да к чёрту. И говорит… Слушай, а у тебя правда есть на фрилансе парень по имени Энтони Кроули?

Несмотря на разницу в росте, Мэт сгребла его за загривок и потащила обратно в спальню, издав недовольный зудящий звук. Меньше всего ей сейчас хотелось выслушивать разные истории где-то в коридоре, когда было ещё полно времени, чтобы всласть поваляться на широкой постели. 

\- Ну есть... - на автомате отозвалась она, но тут же осознала вопрос и сощурилась, уставившись на Габриэля. - А ты-то откуда узнал?

\- Так я же и пытаюсь рассказать! Шибко ценный кадр или так, младший менеджер? – энтузиазм Бриля трудно было погасить так быстро. Тем более, получить долг на самого святого члена семейства – который, тем более, не так давно от предыдущего долга избавился – было весьма ценным шансом. Габриэль не сидел бы на своём месте, если бы разбрасывался порой бесполезными возможностями что-то урвать. Тем более, не особенно стараясь.

Мэт повалила его на кровать и удобно устроилась, положив на него сверху подушку.   
\- Бестолковый племянничек. В семье не без идиота, - она фыркнула. - Толку не так уж и много, все остатки мозгов у него на цветочки уходят. Ну ты в курсе, - она хохотнула. Конечно, тот букет, которым Габриэль предсказуемо получил по лицу пятнадцатого февраля, она не могла не опознать — стиль Кроули узнавался, как бы она ни хотела этого не делать.

\- Так во-от где я слышал это имя! – Габриэль хлопнул себя по лбу, - Хамло из цветочного! Короче, дорогая. Отпусти его, а? Ну вот… на волю! Пусть делает со своими цветами, что хочет, к чёрту он тебе нужен. Он тут, оказывается, моему родственничку приглянулся, вот что значит плодотворное соседство… - он вновь начал смеяться.

Мэт сдвинула подушку повыше, затыкая его, и замолчала, обдумывая сказанное. Потом вспомнила, что узнаваемый букет был в её инстаграме. Потом мысленно прокрутила ещё раз всё услышанное. А потом поняла с каким-то тихим ужасом, что в такой ситуации нелюбимый племянничек, каким бы идиотом он ни был, уже давно сложил два и два. И изрекла очень философское и крайне нецензурное выражение.

Габриэль выждал ещё минуту для верности и сдвинул подушку в сторону.  
\- Ну что, договоримся? - заискивающая улыбка сияла прожектором и едва ли не подмигивала. Воистину, только Габриэль Бриль мог _подмигивать улыбкой_. - Никогда не знаешь, когда какой долг понадобится, точно? А я, знаешь ли, значимый кадр среди должников.

Взяв себя в руки, Мэт убрала подушку в сторону и облокотилась на грудь Габриэля, с ухмылкой глядя ему в глаза.   
\- Ты мне задолжал уже столько, что ещё после смерти расплачиваться будешь, - с диким удовольствием сообщила она, не скрывая язвительности. В его словах резон был, да и потом, Мэт уже прикинула, как можно будет эффективно заткнуть пасть племянничку.

\- Ничего, я попаду в Ад, а ты там явно главная. Замолвишь за меня словечко, а? – он продолжал нагло улыбаться, уже подтягивая Мэт на себя повыше, чтобы удобнее было обнимать собеседницу за талию. – Черкани только утром этому своему Кроули, что «большой босс» дарует ему свободу, и я весь твой. Ну, на сегодня. И завтра точно.

\- Когда ты так лыбишься, я хочу тебя убить, - невозмутимо заявила Мэт, чиркнув острым ноготком по его шее. - Сегодня, завтра и как минимум вечер среды. Я всё помню.   
Возможности возразить она давать не стала — в конце концов, Габриэль всегда болтал минимум в пять раз больше, чем она в самом лучшем настроении — и заткнула его наиболее эффективным (после удушения насмерть, конечно, но это было на экстренный случай) методом. 

***

На следующий день Кроули вломился в книжную лавку, привычно распахнув дверь пинком. Вид у него был встрёпанный, а в руках был мобильник. 

\- Ангел, ты кому звонил?! - со смешанными интонациями восторга, испуга и недоверия воскликнул он, начисто игнорируя единственного посетителя — степенного седовласого мужчину в очках.

Азария нервно улыбнулся последнему:  
\- Большое спасибо и хорошего вам дня, – отпустив озадаченного клиента, он резко перевёл взгляд на Кроули. – Ты что-то узнал?

Тот повернул в его сторону экран мобильного. Там было сухое сообщение от Мэт Флай:

_«Считай охрененным везением, что я про тебя забыла. Но если надумаешь распускать свой раздвоенный язык, то я вспомню, и ты пожалеешь»._

Вторым сообщением почему-то был совершенно неподходящий к тексту стикер, видимо, отправленный случайно — хотя сама идея того, что Мэт использовала хоть какие-то стикеры, казалась дикой.

Фель внимательно прочитал сообщение, улыбнулся и прикрыл на секунду глаза, благодаря небеса за то, что у Габриэля Бриля всё-таки ещё осталась совесть. Букинист не был до конца уверен в её наличии. Всё-таки они не были сильно близки, даже несмотря на то, что мечту Азарии о книжной лавке воплотил в жизнь именно этот человек.

\- Я звонил Габриэлю, – воспоминание навело на невесёлые мысли о долге. – Похоже, я никогда с ним не расплачусь за эту услугу. Но сработало, не правда ли?

\- По-моему, это всё — одно сплошное масштабное чудо, - уверенно заявил Кроули, убирая телефон в карман, чтобы заключить Азарию в тесные объятия. - Начиная с того, что я тебя встретил.

Невозможно было не улыбнуться – и не смутиться позе одновременно.  
\- К-кроули, пожалуйста… ну не в рабочее же время, кто угодно может войти, – Фель всё ещё был очень счастлив, хотя и чувствовал себя немного виноватым за вчерашнее выражение лица Энтони тогда, наверху. – Ты не слишком расстроен своим выбором? Если для тебя было важно заниматься криминалом, и я как-то помешал…

\- Ерунда, - поспешно ответил Кроули, точно боясь передумать. «Что-нибудь придумаю», - эхом отозвалось в мыслях. Размыкать объятия он и не собирался — ему было наплевать, надумает кто войти в лавку или же здесь больше не будет посетителей до самого вечера. Последнее, впрочем, благодаря его усилиям по раскрутке теперь было маловероятно.   
Вспомнив об этом, он нехотя выпростал одну руку, вытащил из кармана другой смартфон — белый — и положил на ближайшую полку.   
\- Пожалуйста, ангел. Это же от чистого сердца было. Считай, что его тебе подарили орхидеи, а не я.

Фель обернулся, бросив взгляд на телефон.  
\- Ох, дорогой, нет-нет-нет, я определённо не могу его принять, - в его голосе уже не было той непоколебимой уверенности, как прежде. Стоило Кроули принять праведное решение, у едва зародившихся отношений появилась слабая надежда на будущее. Этот факт существенно давил на привычку иметь под рукой именно такой телефон - подарок любимого человека.  
Вывернувшись из на самом деле уютных объятий, Азария отгородился стойкой и привычно улыбнулся уголками губ.

\- Ну солнце моё, ну пожалуйста, - Кроули попытался сделать милое выражение лица, но получилось нечто странное и скорее хищное. - А как же твои книги? Мир не узнает о них без инстаграма.

На лице букиниста нарисовалось совсем грустное выражение лица. Создавалось впечатление, будто только он был повинен в отсутствии интереса современников к книгам – из-за персонального отказа сейчас.  
\- Ох, прошу тебя. Ты ведь не знаешь точно, на какие деньги был куплен этот телефон, так? До того момента…

\- Орхидеи, - с неумолимой уверенностью сказал Кроули. - Орхидеи и только они. Я точно знаю. У меня тогда был ажиотаж на орхидеи.   
Ему казалось, будто у него с плеч свалился огромный груз, позволяя вдохнуть полной грудью. Глаза, скрытые привычными очками (впрочем, съехавшими на нос), сверкали энтузиазмом. Энтони вновь горел и был полон энергии.   
\- Я оставлю его тут, - заявил он, ткнув пальцем в сторону белого смартфона. - Потому что в моём доме он смотрится просто ужасно. А здесь — идеально. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился через стойку, чтобы коротко поцеловать Азарию в губы, и вальяжной походкой направился к выходу, самозабвенно улыбаясь.

Азария проводил его долгим взглядом, а затем строго посмотрел на белый смартфон на полке.   
\- Это ничего не изменит. 

Впоследствии, впрочем, телефон пришлось убрать за стойку, чтобы на него никто не наткнулся. Выходной прошёл по обыкновению тихо, за привычными делами, хотя объективным взглядом букинист замечал, что атмосфера в лавке неуловимо изменилась. Много месяцев назад она не была столь живой, а сейчас в будние дни едва ли не каждые пять минут внутрь заглядывал какой-нибудь посетитель. И это была заслуга Кроули. По аналогии с главной стойкой, ещё пару недель назад Фель улучшил ориентацию среди жанров и вручную оформил несколько табличек с ценными указаниями. Нельзя было не понимать, что и возросшая выручка – заслуга лично Энтони Кроули. Того самого, который теперь, похоже, возненавидит его за все эти моральные условия и правила в отношениях. А как он мог иначе?

На самом деле Азария не до конца понимал, что получал Кроули от общения с ним. Конечно, Фель любил его, искренне и глубоко, как никого до этого не любил. Его хотелось радовать чем-нибудь каждый день, просто потому что у него была невероятно _чуткая_ улыбка. Кроули улыбался окончаниями нервов, против воли, и это завораживало своей искренностью. 

Вечером субботы Кроули был занят – и не трудно было догадаться, что связано это было с рухнувшими нелегальными планами. Флориста отпускали из лап порока, но вполне легальный бизнес продолжал требовать непрерывного внимания. Азария отреагировал на это со всей вежливостью, на которую только был способен, тем более, ему пообещали, что воскресенье они смогут провести вместе. Жизнь была прекрасна.

А ночью букинисту приснился кошмар.


	12. Глава двенадцатая, в которой есть странные сны, а также суши.

Азарии приснился кошмар. Во всяком случае, так сон воспринимался, когда измученный и вздрагивающий каждые несколько секунд он резко открыл глаза. Кое-как сев в мягкой кровати, он попытался привести мысли в порядок и вспомнить - что же такого ужасного ему снилось? Как правило, методика помогала: Фель не раз замечал - если сон наяву расшифровать, объяснить, он перестаёт оказывать такое влияние и больше не пугает. 

Но расшифровка этого сна дала прямо противоположный эффект. В отличие от многих кошмаров, Азария точно помнил детали: например, спальню Кроули или, во всяком случае, комнату, очень похожую на неё. Что-то вокруг было не так, но что - во сне не улавливалось. Потом «смена кадра» – сам Энтони, выглядящий сейчас просто пугающе. Он был без очков и рубашки. Огромные жёлтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, как у змеи, пульсировали и казалось, смотрели точно в душу. Хуже – видели всё-всё, до мельчайших деталей, каждую эмоцию, каждый вздох. Каждое желание и каждый грех…

\- Ну что же ты, ангел?  
\- Боже мой, Кроули… Что с тобой случилось? – собственный голос слышался как сквозь вату. 

Тот усмехнулся, забираясь к нему на кровать. Двигался он плавно, будто скользил всем телом по чёрному постельному белью. Скрыться было некуда.   
\- Разве ты не узнал своего змея-искусителя? – вкрадчиво произнёс Кроули и больше возражений не слушал. Кажется, он целовал Азарию. Больно, горячо и не только в губы, но слава Богу - Фель плохо запомнил, что было потом. Зато собственные эмоции от сна врезались в память, застывая там навечно, как в янтаре. _Страсть_. Даже не будучи знакомым с ней лично, он знал, что это была именно она.

Выбравшись из постели, Фель кое-как добрался до ванной комнаты и провёл там гораздо больше времени, чем привык. Один раз он даже отошёл от зеркала на максимально возможное расстояние, рассматривая отражение в свете ночных впечатлений.

Не то, чтобы Азария считал себя совсем непривлекательным человеком – безусловно нет. Скорее, он никогда не думал о себе в материальном смысле. Не думал, как другие могут оценивать его внешность и даже хуже – как они могут оценивать его тело. Губы, лицо, руки – всё казалось таким неприспособленным для неожиданных отношений, что одна мысль показаться так кому-то ещё казалась дикой. А показаться Кроули? Абсурд. Нонсенс! Азария не мог позволить себе, чтобы это произошло, и потом... ведь его Кроули – настоящий Кроули - не воспринимал его самого в подобном смысле? 

Эта внезапная мысль заставила вздрогнуть. Конечно же, Фель редко думал о себе, как о человеке, подверженном тем же слабостям, что и у всех. Но и Энтони Кроули никогда не прикасался к нему сколько-нибудь неэтично. Все поцелуи и касания между ними были строго регламентированы – например, допускалось дотрагиваться до рук и плеч, были допустимы объятия и, конечно, можно было касаться лица, во всяком случае, всё это точно приходило в голову при слове «отношения». А вовсе не то, что он видел сегодня во сне.   
Азария не знал, как бы он отреагировал, если бы Энтони вдруг повёл себя иначе. Вполне возможно, что Фелю и не понравилось бы. Да, даже наверняка не понравилось бы. Однако расстраивал почему-то не сам факт, а то, что Кроули, похоже, и не собирался пробовать. 

После ванной Азария переоделся и спустился вниз, по привычке пройдясь между стеллажами. С прошлого вечера в лавке не осталось ни одного внятного дела, так что он направился к одной из дальних полок и вытащил наружу большой чёрный том энциклопедии.

\- …Ах да, вот. Нейтронная звезда — космическое тело, являющееся одним из возможных результатов эволюции звёзд, состоящее в основном... Так-так... Магнитное поле на поверхности нейтронных звёзд достигает значения 10 в 12-й степени Гауссов. Ох, это настолько много! Немыслимо… 

Ответа на отношение Кроули к нему самому книга не дала. Зато появилось желание узнать, откуда флорист вообще узнал такие детали о строении вселенной. Это было несколько не в его стиле и оттого ещё более любопытно. Азария поставил том на место, вернулся за стойку и со вздохом выложил на неё оба телефона.   
\- Разве что орхидеи… Боже, дорогой, что ты со мной делаешь, - пухлые пальцы ловко подцепили пластиковую крышку и принялись за повторную перестановку сим-карты.

Стоило ему включить мобильный, как тут же пришло несколько сообщений — по времени было видно, что Кроули стал отправлять их на пробу сразу же, как ушёл из букинистической лавки. В основном ничего содержательного в них не было.   
Последняя гласила: «Заходи на чай, я с утра кое-что прикупил». К сообщению прилагалась фотография бумажного пакета с узнаваемым логотипом одной из пекарен неподалёку. 

***

Кроули с самого утра воскресенья пребывал в восторге. Эмоции у него вообще обычно бывали полярными и очень яркими, вспыхивали и гасли быстро и легко, так что прошлый день он провёл в весьма приподнятом настроении. Тем более, что в голове прочно отпечатался образ Азарии в театре, где он смотрелся настолько гармонично, что от него было трудно отвести взгляд. Было в нём что-то неуловимое, почти таинственное, и иногда Кроули казалось, что на самом деле он совершенно не знает своего друга — вернее, уже больше, чем друга. Каждый новый факт или образ очаровывал ещё сильнее. 

А ещё Энтони был крайне рад тому, что Азария то ли не замечает, то ли просто настолько спокойно относится к его долгим пристальным взглядам — потому что он мог целый вечер не сводить глаз с собеседника. Обычно людей бесило, даже если он просто несколько минут таращился вот так, словно удав на кролика, но Азария ни разу не сказал ничего против. Это будило какие-то странные, неуловимые пока идеи и мысли. 

Утром воскресенья он не поленился встать пораньше и сгонять в пекарню, прекрасно зная, чем можно порадовать Феля, потом отправил сообщение, с досадой отметил, что онлайн его пока не было, убрал телефон и со скуки пошёл проверять растения в верхней оранжерее — прогресс парочки был несомненным, но слишком уж медленным, и это привычно бесило.

Вскоре дверь в «Эдем» открылась. Никого не было видно. Поначалу Азария хотел написать сообщение в ответ, но затем боковое зрение зацепило знакомые белые цветы в дальней оранжерее. И раз уж Кроули вокруг не наблюдалось, соблазн проведать гименокаллисы был слишком велик.   
\- Добрый де-ень! Как же давно я вас не видел… Как у вас дела? Вы выглядите просто чудесно, дорогие. Из всех перуанских нарциссов, которые я видел, вы самые прекрасные, - Фель поднял руку и очень-очень аккуратно дотронулся подушечками пальцев до узких белых лепестков, как лапки паука раскинувшихся во все стороны от цветка. Даже если бы цветы могли говорить, они бы смущённо промолчали.

Кроули услышал его голос и спустился, но вопреки желанию так и не сказал ничего, остановившись на пороге оранжереи. Вид Азарии около цветов вызывал только желание глупо заулыбаться, слова пропадали где-то по пути к горлу. По крайней мере, цветами он мог гордиться — выглядели они великолепно. Смутно казалось, будто они даже тянутся лепестками к непривычно ласковым рукам.

\- О, дорогой. Я… так давно их не видел. Видишь ли, эти перуанские нарциссы ещё во время твоей болезни покорили моё сердце, - Азария немного смущённо улыбнулся и постарался как можно быстрее ретироваться из оранжереи. Руки он теперь держал за спиной, точно из опасений что-нибудь случайно сломать. – Итак, ты всё-таки посетил ту пекарню…

\- Ты их балуешь, - после паузы проворчал Энтони, но тут же сменил гнев на милость и сверкнул зубастой ухмылкой. - Решил тебя порадовать. Они, оказывается, несусветно рано открываются... пойдём наверх, тут сегодня делать нечего.   
Прежде чем направиться к лестнице следом за Фелем, он смерил обитателей оранжереи пристальным, опасным взглядом, и прошипел:   
\- Только попробуйте.

Наверху Фель ориентировался очень хорошо. После того, как пришлось провести в квартире над «Эдемом» столько времени, она даже стала на самую чуточку менее Кроулевской, чем была. Например, пара забытых Азарией книг так и осталась лежать на краю стола.   
\- Ох, так вот они где. Пожалуй, я заберу их назад, совсем обыскался… - букинист устроился на привычном месте и приготовился ждать. Хозяйничать на чужой кухне в обычных условиях казалось ему верхом неприличия, всё же – сейчас был только гость.

\- А. Да, прости, забыл отдать, - Энтони скрылся на кухне, но как оказалось, всё уже было подготовлено, так что вернулся он очень быстро — с чаем и вкусно пахнущей выпечкой. - Я их, правда, полистал... тот атлас неплох, но жутко устарел, - он фыркнул, кивнув на большую книгу с красочным изображением тропического цветка на ней.

\- Ну, иногда что-то устаревшее не обязательно следует списывать со счетов… - Фель поймал себя на том, что невольно сравнивает живого собеседника со своим сновидением, и сходства было на самом деле много. Разве что выражение лица и, конечно же, глаза отличались. Он улыбнулся, принимаясь за сладкое с большим энтузиазмом. 

Выпечку Азария и правда любил. Не так, как блинчики, но всё же никогда не мог отказать себе в искушении попробовать, если ему представлялся такой шанс. Эта к тому же была из его любимой пекарни, так что удовольствие отчётливо пропечатывалось на лице букиниста не только в мимике, но даже в едва уловимом звуке чистого наслаждения.   
\- Восхитительно… на самом деле, дорогой. Спасибо! Крем им сегодня особенно удался, как ты считаешь?

Как и всегда, Энтони неотрывно смотрел на него, мало уделяя внимания чаю и ещё меньше — выпечке. По правде говоря, к последней он почти и не притрагивался. Очков на нём сейчас не было, так что странное выражение во взгляде закрыть было нечем — оно весьма гармонично сочеталось с застывшей полуулыбкой.   
\- Ага, - запоздало ответил он, сообразив, что ему был задан какой-то вопрос, на который вроде как можно было так ответить.

Азария улыбнулся, делая большой глоток чая.   
\- Ты выглядишь самым цветущим растением из всех, что я видел здесь, дорогой. Прекрасно.

Подавившись чаем, Энтони сморгнул, откашлялся и уставился на него с весёлым удивлением.   
\- Вот так меня ещё никто не называл. Но ты, кажется, решил стать исключением из всех подряд правил...

\- Ни в коем случае не хотел тебя обидеть. Это был комплимент, – Азария прекрасно мог сочетать светскую беседу с методичным уничтожением сладкого, чем и занимался в данный момент. – Ты выглядишь счастливым, и это… замечательно. Я имел в виду только это, дорогой.

\- Ну, я же могу считать, что ты меня простил? - Кроули вскинул бровь, ухмыляясь. - Значит, у меня есть повод. Да и вообще, я до сих пор не могу отойти от твоей выходки с Мэт и её бойфрендом.

\- Но надеюсь, в этом не было ничего фривольного? В условиях, когда на кону стоял твой магазин, а может быть, и жизнь… у меня просто не было выбора, дорогой, - Азария ещё раз улыбнулся. «Всё же в тебе есть что-то змеиное… Может быть, в движениях? Или пристальном взгляде?».

\- Был, ты всегда просто мог меня послать, - фыркнул Энтони. Он отслеживал взглядом каждое движение Феля и в какой-то момент внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что ему мерещится что-то почти неприличное в простом поедании свежей выпечки. Где-то внутри с готовностью отозвалось ощутимым теплом, и Энтони едва подавил желание встряхнуться и подскочить, чтобы сбросить с себя это странное чувство.

\- О, конечно же, мог, - абсолютно неожиданно отозвался Азария с пугающей невозмутимостью и добавил мягче: - Но это значило бы отказаться от тебя, Энтони. И ещё Бог знает сколько плохого… Нет, полагаю, у меня не было выбора. Впрочем, я не ожидал, что ты… откажешься от прежних привычек так легко.

Кроули издал неопределённый звук и уткнулся наконец взглядом в чашку с остатками чая. Говорить, что он бы страдал и терзался выбором, если бы не сообщение от Мэт, он не собирался. Собственная импульсивность слишком часто приводила к куче проблем, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог. Решения принимались прежде, чем сам их смысл успевал доходить до мозга — а потом приходилось, как правило, разгребать последствия.

Какое-то время оба заканчивали импровизированное чаепитие, а затем Азария внезапно поднял взгляд на собеседника и спросил:  
\- Могу я задать несколько личный вопрос? Ты можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, я не обижусь.

\- Валяй, - Кроули изобразил рукой как-то невнятный широкий жест. - Я весь во внимании.   
Слова он сопроводил такой хищной ухмылкой, что сомнений не было — он готов к любой степени «личности» вопроса. Фель отставил кружку с чаем в сторону и задумчиво посмотрел на свои руки. 

\- Правильно ли я понимаю, что романтические отношения со мной отличаются от всех, что были у тебя раньше? – говорил он тихо, но по тону голоса невозможно было понять, что Азария вкладывает в этот вопрос. Он казался нейтральным, простым любопытством.

На несколько секунд Кроули завис. Потом сморгнул, уставился снова на собеседника и как-то нервно осклабился. Вопрос показался подозрительным, а как вернее будет ответить — он и предположить не мог. Пришлось сделать выбор в сторону относительной честности.   
\- Конечно. И ты отличаешься от всех, кого я вообще когда-либо знал, причём очень, очень отличаешься!.. - выдал он, всё ещё сомневаясь, что именно стоило ответить.

Азария быстро поднял на него взгляд, буквально на мгновение, а затем вновь являл собой практически иллюстрацию добродетели. И даже улыбнулся для верности, вполне натурально. Сердце против воли разума кольнуло болью. «Да, похоже я был прав. Пусть. Это не так страшно, вряд ли я смог бы когда-нибудь… Думаю, вряд ли».   
\- Что ж... У тебя были какие-то конкретные планы на сегодняшний день или ты планируешь импровизировать?

\- Я вообще похож на того, у кого есть планы? - хохотнул Кроули. Ненадолго повисла неловкая пауза, но в итоге она очень быстро разбилась каким-то новым разговором ни о чём, который задержал их очень надолго. Вот так болтать, спорить, обсуждать что-то с Азарией было невероятно приятно и даже казалось естественным. 

Уже потом, где-то к ночи, когда Кроули устроился поуютнее под тёплым одеялом, в голову снова стали лезть образы — на этот раз чисто визуальные. И очень, очень настойчиво.   
Он прекрасно видел, что Фель — словно из другого мира. Прекрасно понимал, что с ним не прокатят обычные фразочки и едва ли не пикаперские шуточки, безупречно работавшие на других. По правде говоря, Кроули вообще сомневался, что его ангела интересует что-то большее, чем милые объятия и поцелуи по вечерам, и он прекрасно понимал, что собственного терпения надолго не хватит. Что делать потом, Энтони даже не мог предположить. 

Ночью ему снился чертовски странный сон — кажется, в нём он был большой змеёй, полз куда-то очень упорно, уткнулся в чужую босую ногу и обвил её своим телом, взбираясь повыше, а потом его ласково погладили. Кроули почему-то не видел во сне — словно было слишком светло и ярко — но отчётливо чувствовал, что это Азария. 

Проснулся он в позорно жарком и возбуждённом состоянии, как будто этот странный сюжет сна сам наводил на очень фривольные мысли.

***

Новая рабочая неделя началась для книжной лавки неожиданным взрывом покупательской способности. Не то, чтобы клиентов было больше, чем Азария привык, но они шли каким-то нескончаемым потоком, так что у него не было ни секунды проверить телефон или даже забежать к соседу на секунду. Просто так, без повода. 

То, что беспокоило его на выходных, за ночь переросло в спокойное чувство смирения. Азария никогда не любил рисковать. Одна мысль потерять то, что было у него теперь, из-за собственных очевидно греховных глупостей казалась абсурдом. Кроули – такой, какой он есть – был слишком важен сам по себе – другом, возлюбленным или… кем угодно, кем бы он ни хотел быть. Его любовь была важнее страсти, о который букинист начинал задумываться теперь всё чаще. 

К часу дня терпение лопнуло, и Фель всё-таки отвлёкся на короткую смс: «Может быть, поужинаем вместе?»

Ответ пришёл немедленно, словно Энтони этого ждал: «я только за есть идеи где?»  
Ответ был явно набран кое-как, не отвлекаясь особо от дел - но мобильный и впрямь был постоянно на виду.

Азария задумчиво посмотрел вверх, а затем выслал в ответ несколько названий с краткими рекомендациями по тому, чем где можно было перекусить. Конечно, в списке были и его любимые суши.

Ответ пришёл предсказуемо быстро: «ты же суши любишь». Потом, спустя пару минут, к нему добавился вопросительный знак, а ещё через несколько: «Тогда я зайду в шесть?»  
За стенкой громко включились неизменные Queen, тоскливо распевая о любви всей жизни.

Фель хотел было написать что-то вроде «но ведь суши не очень любишь ты», однако это заняло у него слишком много времени – так что в итоге в ответ пришло только: «Хорошо, если ты не против».

К шести он был полностью готов, сбрызнут изысканным парфюмом и морально способен смотреть на Кроули и не думать о том, как привлекательно он движется и насколько ему идёт чёрный цвет. Во всяком случае, почти не думать.

У дверей ожидаемо ждала Бентли, и не менее ожидаемо около двери пассажирского сидения стоял довольный Кроули. Разумеется, с ног до головы в черном, разве что в петлице неожиданно обнаружился маленький бордовый цветок - он выпал из букета, когда клиент забирал его не слишком аккуратно, и выбрасывать так сразу стало жаль.

\- Ну наконец-то, - провозгласил он, с шутовским поклоном распахивая дверцу перед Азарией. Прежде чем тот успел сесть, Кроули быстро наклонился и как-то почти мимолётно коснулся губами его щеки. Казалось, будто он просто старается не привлекать лишнего внимания - что, впрочем, в его отношении было абсурдно - но на деле после интенсивных размышлений в последние пару дней Энтони сделал для себя вывод, что свободы рукам лучше не давать, иначе никакого самоконтроля ему точно не хватит.

\- Скажи, были ли у тебя какие-нибудь планы на вечер? – не без любопытства отозвался Азария, искренне надеясь, что лёгкий и приятный разговор поможет пережить эту поездку быстрее.

\- Думал тебя куда-нибудь вытащить, - отозвался Энтони, срывая машину с места в карьер. - Но ты, ангел мой, меня опередил. Смотрю, сложная неделя выдалась?  
Магнитола негромко играла привычную музыку.

\- Если ты о прошедшей, то наверное, да. Очень насыщенная, - Азария перевёл взгляд на водителя и улыбнулся. – Ты прекрасно выглядишь, дорогой. Точнее, я хотел сказать, что ты выглядишь прекрасно всегда, и если я не говорю этого… то только чтобы не повторяться. Определённо. 

Фель сам не понял, как у него вышел настолько ладный комплимент — видимо, это невозможно было не сказать прямо сейчас. Энтони открыл было рот, издал короткий странный звук и снова закрыл. Что ответить, он как-то так и не понял, но выражение лица со счастливой улыбкой говорило гораздо лучше слов. До ресторана они доехали, даже ни разу не проскакивая на красный.

Суши действительно были не по нраву Кроули, они казались каким-то издевательством над рыбой, но ради блаженного выражения на лице Феля он и не на такое был готов. Правда, с этим появилась ещё одна проблема.

Где-то на середине ужина с беседой обо всём на свете и без того небольшие запасы терпения Кроули иссякли. То, как Азария ловко орудовал палочками, с каким довольством отправлял в рот кусочки суши и какие иногда при этом издавал тихие звуки... Это всё было, по мнению Кроули, слишком. Собственная фривольная поза не спасала ни капельки, как и кондиционер в зале. Было жарко, неудобно и в определённой мере очень неловко.

И, как оказалось, это был ещё не конец.


	13. Глава тринадцатая, в которой фильм с Одри Хепбёрн остаётся недосмотренным, а ещё сильно пахнет лавандой.

Уже в машине Азария с улыбкой пробормотал:  
\- Обычно я провожу вечера не так бурно. Немного вина, хорошая книга или, может быть, старый фильм. Думаю, я ещё успею что-нибудь посмотреть перед сном... - Фель взглянул на Кроули и добавил, уловив в его лице странную тень напряжения: - Если ты, конечно, не хочешь составить мне компанию. Впрочем, вряд ли тебе понравится выбор фильма...

\- Если он не музыкальный, я согласен, - фыркнул Энтони, а потом сообразил, на что только что подписался. Но отступать было уже поздно. - Забегу только к себе на несколько минут, кое-кого проведаю... 

Идея нелюбимого холодного душа сейчас казалась как никогда привлекательной. Кроули старался отвлекать себя, как только мог, но получалось очень плохо, потому что взгляд то и дело перескакивал на Азарию.   
Душ почти помог. Почти — потому что поначалу действительно помог, и Кроули даже воспрял духом, но стоило ему запереть за собой дверь и вернуться к Фелю, как всё вернувшееся самообладание снова куда-то благополучно рухнуло.

В небольшой комнате царил полумрак. На диванчике уже был разложен тёплый уютный плед с длинным ворсом, а сам хозяин сейчас возился около загадочного вида видеосистемы. Если у кого-то и мог ещё работать кассетный видеомагнитофон, то только у Феля. У него вполне сохранились кассеты, и в их существовании он явно не видел ничего особенного.  
\- О, ты уже здесь, дорогой? Выбери сам, мне импонируют оба. Я сейчас вернусь, только переоденусь...  
Азария передал кассеты в руки Кроули, а сам исчез в направлении ванной.

Энтони проводил его долгим странным взглядом. Потом встряхнулся, рассмотрел обе кассеты и со вздохом вытащил из коробки «Завтрак у Тиффани», решив, что всё равно хуже не будет. Видеокассеты в последний раз он видел, наверное, в детстве, но вот их наличие у Азарии совсем не удивило. К тому же, сам Энтони втайне гордился своей маленькой коллекцией раритетных аудиокассет со студийными записями редких групп.  
Он присел на край дивана, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и настроить себя максимально нейтрально. Минут через десять дверь ванной комнаты распахнулась. Азария первым делом прошёл в спальню, выходя оттуда уже с будильником. 

\- Надо же, я даже угадал, что ты выберешь, - он улыбнулся, в два счёта заводя пугающего вида металлический механизм. Будильник был водружён на тумбочку у кровати, а его хозяин вернулся в гостиную и устроился рядом с Кроули. – Я, наверное, должен извиниться за такой… излишне домашний вид, но время позднее, думаю после фильма сразу лечь спать, так что… Ничего? 

Он и правда был одет совершенно нестандартно. Во всяком случае – для своего обычного вида. Как правило, количество слоёв одежды на Азарии приближалось к бесконечности, в зависимости от понижения температуры. Как он не испытывал при этом неудобств, оставалось загадкой, хотя, как сейчас выяснилось, спать он предпочитал во вполне удобной мягкой хлопковой пижаме бледно-голубого оттенка. В узоре ткани витало множество крылатых книжек с белыми пёрышками, и это не добавляло наряду ни капли современности. Венцом всего были пушистые домашние тапочки, которые Фель надел на босу ногу. Не то, чтобы такой вид при посторонних был ему комфортен – скорее, он слишком не хотел просыпаться затем при полном костюме в совершенно разбитом состоянии, так что на этот раз пришлось немного поступиться собственными принципами и перестраховаться. Тем более, Кроули не был посторонним – он был как раз самым близким из всех.

Энтони подавился готовым вырваться вопросом про «жуткий агрегат» и понял, что вечер обещает быть очень, очень тяжёлым. Легкомысленной расцветки пижама почти не оставляла простора его излишне богатому воображению.  
\- А... Эм... Всё в порядке, - справился он наконец, думая о том, что полумрак будет всё же несколько на руку. - Да, конечно. Я понял.  
Он сморгнул, вперив пристальный взгляд куда-то мимо телевизора. Мысли в голове были по большей части нецензурные.

Азария кивнул. Поначалу он сидел совсем ровно, точно так же, как порой в гостях у Энтони или где-либо ещё, но фильм увлекал. Вскоре Фель подобрал под себя ноги, просто чтобы сменить позу – для этого пришлось оставить пушистые тапочки на полу. Затем случайное соприкосновение рук – незаметно для него – заставило переплести пальцы с Кроули. Сам Азария осознал жест только постфактум, и он так понравился, что даже разнимать руки не хотелось. Они сидели теперь очень близко. Было настолько уютно, что Азария вдруг подумал, какой же глупостью были все его недавние терзания. Он никогда бы не смог расстаться с Кроули, ни за что. Даже если сам Азария не вызывает у возлюбленного настоящего страстного желания, в духовных чувствах Кроули не приходилось сомневаться. Тот и правда любил его, очень сильно, а значит, всё остальное не имело значения.  
В отличие от него, Энтони чувствовал себя очень беспокойно. Нить повествования он потерял где-то через четверть часа: мысли сосредоточились на Азарии, на ощутимом тепле от него и на тесном уютном положении. От этого становилось постепенно жарче и жарче, так что в какой-то момент он поёрзал, пытаясь сесть поудобнее, и спустя несколько мгновений осознал, что приобнял Феля и расположение стало ещё хуже. Слишком, _слишком_ тесным. 

Мысленно выругавшись, Кроули сглотнул и попытался думать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом и, желательно, неприятном. Получалось плохо. Ситуация была почти абсурдной — Азария не делал вообще ничего, даже по сути был полностью одет, но это только распаляло фантазию.

В какой-то момент Азария поднял голову, чтобы что-то сказать, но взгляд зацепился за профиль собеседника в полумраке. Слова пропали – Кроули был до безумия прекрасен. Импульс можно было подавить разумом, легко можно было, но впервые в жизни Фель чувствовал, что это делать в общем-то… незачем. Даже больше – для поцелуя сейчас было самое время. 

Он потянулся вперёд, возможно, слишком неожиданно. В этот момент Кроули заметил движение и повернул голову - вместо скромного поцелуя в щёку тут же вышел иной. Губы угодили примерно в уголок приоткрытого рта. Мгновенное осознание этого факта заставило Феля покраснеть и отпрянуть, тут же прокляв себя за несвоевременные чувства.

«Ой блядь», - мелькнуло в голове у Кроули, и он на секунду замер. Или, возможно, меньше секунды. За это время всё остальное из головы улетучилось, а потом он и сам дёрнулся вперёд, чтобы повторить. И не просто повторить лёгкое касание, а поцеловать вполне всерьёз, напористо и горячо. И тогда начало происходить нечто странное. На самом деле – странное, потому что ощущения для Азарии были теперь совсем иными. Даже Кроули вёл себя вовсе не так, как это было привычно – в нём чувствовалось что-то новое, что-то вроде пламени или чего-то подобного. Определённо то, что нельзя просто так потушить вежливой фразой или уходом от темы. Мысли прыгали и никак не хотели собираться в связное предложение, так что желание что-то спросить пока что оставалось только желанием. Азарии потребовалось очень много секунд поцелуя, прежде чем на самом деле убедиться в фантастическом выводе – мужчина рядом горел. И горел неистово, так, как мог только Энтони Кроули. 

\- К… Кроули… Дорогой!.. М-м-м…  
Не то, чтобы Азария не был этому рад. Приходилось признать, что рад он был даже слишком, так сильно, что не мог испугаться напору. И всё-таки требовалось кое-что прояснить, прежде чем он совсем потерял бы способность говорить связно.  
– Но я думал, что не… что это для тебя… Ох, Боже, Кроули, прошу тебя! Одну секунду… мне казалось, ты не воспринимаешь меня как… - Азария замер. Как что, так и осталось невысказанным. Дыхание его было сбитым. Вдруг оказалось, что фильм давно закончился, на экране медленно плыли титры.

Титаническим усилием воли Энтони отпрянул, выпрямился и уставился перед собой, не мигая.   
\- Чёрт. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, слушай, я не... - он осекся, поймав на себе взгляд Азарии, и только сейчас до него дошли сказанные им слова. На пару секунд он завис, а потом внезапно нервно усмехнулся: - А ты ошибся, ангел.

Тот замер.   
\- О. Это довольно неожиданно…

Фель силой приказал себе успокоить дыхание и изменить позу на более целомудренную. Руки вновь замерли на коленях. Взгляд всё ещё не сходил с Кроули, такого потрясающе возбуждённого сейчас. Удивительно, но в этом состоянии он не казался менее красивым – даже больше. В глазах Энтони полыхало адское пламя, и это против воли влекло.

– В тот раз ты сказал, что я совсем не похожу на других, с кем ты имел дело до этого. Мне пришлось сделать вывод, что ты воспринимаешь меня только… - он вздохнул и неуверенно улыбнулся. – …воспринимаешь иначе, дорогой. Это казалось логичным. Прости, я, должно быть, поставил тебя в неловкое положение.

Кроули как-то удивительно ловко, почти в одно движение перебрался так, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив Феля — для этого пришлось перекинуть одну ногу через его колени и упереться рукой в спинку дивана. Азария охнул.

\- Естественно, не похож. Совершенно отличаешься во всём и от всех, - он наклонился чуть ближе, не сводя горящего взгляда с глаз Азарии— смотреть куда-то ещё сейчас казалось опасным. - Но это совершенно не значит, что я тебя воспринимаю «только». Совсем не только. Просто я думал, что тебе это ни черта не нужно.   
Он говорил тихо, быстро и слегка шипел на свистящих звуках, как будто не в силах сдержать переполняющих эмоций. Положение теперь казалось Фелю совсем неприличным. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал на себе вес другого человека, тем более – настолько привлекательного и в такой провокационной позе. 

\- Мне и правда не было это нужно. Никогда не задумывался об… этом раньше, – голос Азарии стал тише. - Но в последнее время я много думал о нас и о тебе. Недавно мне даже приснился невообразимый сон, немыслимый, и тогда я впервые понял, что ты никогда не касался этой темы, дорогой. Ох… Кроули, прости.

Хотелось ещё многое сказать, но вид Энтони сбивал и ощущения душили так сильно, что пришлось даже попытаться расслабить колени и сглотнуть. Внутри разгорался нешуточный пожар, а что с этим делать, оставалось неясным. «Если я переживу эту ночь, нужно будет что-нибудь почитать о физической стороне любви. Есть же издания с подобным содержимым...»

\- Ангел, - протянул после паузы Кроули, и в единственном слове умудрился выразить сразу все свои эмоции. Слова о сновидении вызвали прилив едва ли не умиления, впрочем, тут же вытесненный более яркими и однозначными ощущениями. - Я не хотел тебя оттолкнуть, вот и всё. Знал бы раньше... 

Он не договорил, наклоняясь и положив руки на плечи Азарии. В таком положении хотелось буквально выть, собственные чересчур облегающие джинсы вызывали сейчас только лютую ненависть, да и вообще мозги снова отключались. 

Но спешить не хотелось. Энтони целовался вдумчиво, жадно и неспешно, тяжело выдыхая иногда и неосознанно сжав коленями бёдра Азарии. Как оказалось, это оказывало эффект, и эффект сильный. В какой-то момент Азария буквально силой отодрал его от себя и усадил на диван. 

\- Секунду, буквально секунду… - мгновение, и он был в метре от Кроули, на полпути к ванной. Уже у двери он резко обернулся. В полумраке румянца на щеках не было видно, зато блеск голубых глаз подсвечивал зрачки очень заметно. – Дождись меня, пожалуйста…   
Он инстинктивно перевёл взгляд в сторону спальни, смутился этого взгляда, а затем резко скрылся в ванной. Дверь хлопнула оглушительно.

Кроули выдохнул. Потом тихо взвыл сквозь зубы, сполз на диване так, что оказался едва ли не полулёжа на полу, и зарылся пальцами в волосы, растрёпывая их ещё сильнее. Голова соображать отказывалась, вся кровь прилила куда пониже, и подобная выходка оставляла в каком-то совершенно растерянном и неоднозначном состоянии.

На этот раз в ванной вода шумела не очень долго. Азария появился в коридоре вопиюще растрёпанным и даже слегка мокрым – попытки хоть как-то освежиться не помогли. И всё-таки он был рад, что хоть какие-то познания об интимной жизни мужчин в его голове имелись. Видимо, сведения просочились в неё ещё в юности во время обучения в закрытой школе для мальчиков и всплыли, как только срочно потребовалось.

\- У меня правда совсем ничего такого здесь нет, но… Господи Боже, что я говорю? - Фель стёр стекающие по лицу капли воды ладонью и оправил пижамную рубашку. Даже после разговора с Энтони он не показался себе хоть чуточку привлекательнее, чем был раньше. Из отражения в зеркале минуту назад на него смотрел красный как рак обезумевший мужчина того же неопределённого возраста. Те же светлые волосы, то же округлое лицо. Определённо, не кандидат на обложку глянцевого журнала, особенно в своей домашней пижаме. Правда, губы Азарии теперь выглядели по-новому – от поцелуев они припухли и покраснели.

Кроули повернул голову в его сторону, застонал сквозь зубы, как от боли, и в одно движение поднялся. Приблизившись ещё более шаткой, чем обычно, походкой, он чуть наклонился, горячей ладонью коснувшись щеки Феля.   
\- Слушай. Если ты на самом деле не готов, я... - он осекся, как зачарованный уставившись в глаза перед собой — их непривычное выражение затягивало, как омут.

На лице Азарии вспыхнула улыбка – точно такая же, как и раньше. Она оплетала, проникала в самое сердце и даже обжигала неожиданным теплом.   
\- Мой дорогой, если бы я ещё сомневался, ты бы сейчас здесь не стоял, – Азария накрыл чужую ладонь на своём лице и добавил почти шёпотом: – Но если ты передумал, просто скажи…   
На последнем слове интонации дрогнули и в них промелькнул страх.

В следующую секунду он оказался ощутимо прижат к стене.   
\- Да ни за что, - осклабился на секунду Кроули, тут же стирая собственную ухмылку очередным жадным поцелуем. Горячие сухие губы быстро скользнули вниз к шее, а руки нахально забрались под пижамную рубашку.

Азария охнул и зажмурился. Мысли вновь начали разбегаться в стороны. Паника от абсолютной неизвестности сдерживалась сейчас только жгучим желанием. В полумраке облик Кроули и правда напоминал демона из сна, нахального и неуправляемого демона. Пламя в движениях мужчины медленно, но верно разжигало ответный огонь. 

\- О Боже мой… Кроули! Может быть, всё-таки… Ведь есть спальня, дорогой… Там… Боже…   
Каждый раз, как чужие пальцы касались нового участка кожи, Фель вздрагивал. Инстинктивно хотелось вжаться в стену ещё сильнее, но сильнее было как раз-таки некуда. Он поднял руки и за неимением иных идей положил их на плечи Кроули.  
Тот тихо рыкнул, ловко перехватил его запястья и переместил эти руки ниже, не став дожидаться подобной инициативы. Правда, пришлось признать, что в словах Азарии есть резон, но по мнению Кроули, добраться до спальни можно было и не прерывая процесс. Получалось это медленно, плохо, но всё же получалось — на пороге спальни сиротливо осталась лежать пижамная рубашка.

Только с прохладой собственных простыней на обнажённой спине пришло более-менее ясное ощущение происходящего. Зрение будто отказывало, и на секунду Азарии даже показалось, будто глаза возлюбленного изменились и пульсируют той же демонической желтизной. Слава Богу – только показалось. 

\- К-кроули… - жарко, немыслимо, так как никогда не было в жизни. Хотелось, чтобы прикосновения не прекращались. Одновременно представить, что будет дальше, было страшно. Азария инстинктивно попытался привстать и подобраться к изголовью, не сводя зачарованного взгляда с фигуры рядом.

Энтони напротив - сейчас и впрямь чем-то напоминал демона-искусителя. Он ни на секунду не разрывал тактильного контакта, касаясь то одними ладонями, то всем телом, и обжигал поцелуями, плавно спускаясь ниже. Отвлёкся он только один раз, невнимательно и раздражённо содрав с себя рубашку — даже тесные джинсы были временно забыты под напором эмоций. 

Когда-то, пока он не ушёл самозабвенно во флористику и постоянно ошивался в сомнительных компаниях, у него было предостаточно внимания со стороны обоих полов. Отвечал он на это внимание далеко не всегда, но тем не менее, ему весьма льстило, когда на него пытались «вешаться» красотки или красавчики. 

Азария не был «красавчиком» в общепринятом смысле слова, но Энтони — особенно сейчас — казалось, что прекраснее его нет во всём мире, и он бы не потерпел ни малейших возражений. И его тело тоже казалось прекрасным — не идеальным, но зато самым лучшим. Его хотелось во всех смыслах разом, и быстрые губы едва поспевали за импульсами эмоций.

Вскоре сдавленные выдохи рядом неуловимо превратились в едва различимые стоны. Чем-то они походили на звуки, которые Азария издавал, помещая лакомый кусочек суши или чего-нибудь послаще в рот – тихий, протяжный и очень красивый звук. Он шёл прямо из глубины горла явно против воли хозяина. 

Руки его тоже не подчинялись приказам разума – но запаздывали перед прикосновениями извне и из-за этого предотвратить новые поцелуи, грозящие окончательно свести с ума, никак не получалось. Особенно плохо дело обстояло ниже пояса – даже тонкая ткань дорогого белья вместе с хлопком пижамных штанов давили сейчас почти больно.

От этого ощущения, впрочем, он был вскоре избавлен — Энтони содрал с него оставшуюся одежду, невнимательно скинув куда-то на пол. Темнота, разбивающаяся лишь отсветом из окна, ничуть ему не мешала, напротив, ему даже казалось, что сейчас все чувства обострились, включая и зрение. Увиденное заставило с довольством хмыкнуть, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Губы спускались всё ниже и ниже, захотелось выбить из Азарии какой-нибудь более яркий звук — хотя его стоны и так были сущей музыкой.

Удалось это спустя пару мгновений, когда губы накрыли плоть. Азария вздрогнул всем телом, будто от электрического разряда. Это было чем-то немыслимым, сумасшедшим и настолько выходящим за рамки привычных ощущений, что сдержать голос не удалось. Фель приглушённо вскрикнул.   
\- Господи Боже, Тони!.. – не было ясно, возмущение это или восторг. 

Дрожащие пальцы сами собой зарылись в рыжие прядки, но прервать слишком интимную ласку не смогли – не хватило решимости. Всё тело восстало против остатков самоконтроля – очевидно, что действия Кроули приходились ему вполне по вкусу. По нежности кожи чувствовалось, что за собой Азария ухаживал не меньше, чем за любимыми книгами.  
Соблазн довести начатое до конца был велик. Особенно после того, как на голове ощутились чужие руки - прикосновение заставило издать невнятный стон. Но всё же в какой-то момент Кроули почти резко оторвался, выпрямляясь и пожирая Азарию взглядом, и принялся стаскивать с себя узкие джинсы - почти демонстративно. И получалось это у него даже грациозно.

Азария задыхался от этого взгляда. От вида – вопиюще откровенного – прямо перед собой. От грации Кроули – не кошачьей, а скорее змеиной, и от того, как ловко он этим пользовался. Сейчас разума для Феля не существовало. Мысли рассыпались, так что собрать их в ближайшее время не представлялось возможным. Доступны были лишь вздохи - тяжёлые, влажные и до боли искренние. Энтони Кроули каким-то немыслимым образом смог довести самое терпеливое и чуткое существо во вселенной до состояния, близкого к одержимости. Только почувствовав это, Азария резко сжал пальцы, комкая простынь под собой. Если бы он мог вспомнить, кто он такой сейчас, то безусловно удивился бы полному отсутствию стеснения собственного тела. Ведь чтобы думать о себе – требовалось не думать о Кроули, а этого Фель себе позволить не мог. 

Стоило Энтони размашистым жестом откинуть последние остатки одежды в сторону и потянуться назад, Азария почти дёрнул его на себя, заключая в новые – отнюдь не целомудренные - объятья. Руки теперь плотно обвивали шею, а губы ощущали на себе чужие – дерзкие и такие любимые губы. Да, определённо – именно это и требовалось сейчас. Новый поцелуй, новое движение, пока этот сон не закончился и не пришлось просыпаться.

Инициатива вызвала новую вспышку внутреннего огня - Кроули показалось, что мир затрещал по швам, но на этот раз от этого было только лучше. Прикосновений было бесконечно мало, хотелось ещё, ещё и ещё. Дыхание срывалось на невольно сдавленные стоны, руки лихорадочно скользили по телу. В голове пытался сложиться какой-то важный вопрос, но никак не мог, ощущения отчаянно отвлекали.

Внезапно Азария отстранился, совсем чуть-чуть. Требовался воздух, требовался хотя бы глоток понимания происходящего. Иначе он чувствовал, что провалится в топкую пучину страсти и больше ни за что не выберется обратно до самого конца. Он провёл ладонью по шее Кроули и отчаянно прошептал, превозмогая жгучий, как раскалённый металл, стыд:  
\- Тони, п-пожалуйста… Я ведь не знаю точно, только слышал…

Вторая рука уже успела на ощупь найти и стащить на кровать металлический тюбик с лавандовым кремом для рук. Он всегда лежал на тумбочке, если только не сваливался от агрессивного соседства с книгами.

Несмотря на то, что Кроули это и сам прекрасно понимал, признание вслух вызвало новый прилив смешанных чувств — главенствовал среди них странный восторг. Теперь ещё больше захотелось довести Азарию буквально до обморока — как вызов самому себе.   
Он отобрал крем и с мыслью «хрен с ним, сойдёт» кое-как открыл. Чуткое обоняние уловило запах лаванды, и это заставило усмехнуться сквозь все ощущения, слишком уж это было подходяще для Феля. Эта мысль промелькнула в долю секунды, но руки уже словно сами действовали без команды разума. Не то, чтобы Кроули был настолько уж умелым и опытным, но сейчас им двигало желание сделать всё как можно лучше. Максимально безупречно. Он прикусил губу до боли, пытаясь отрезвить себя хоть немного, когда один палец преодолел естественное сопротивление мышц, уверенным, но осторожным жестом. Азария вздрогнул.

«Господи Боже, неужели это на самом деле?» - импульсивно промелькнуло и погасло в его сознании. Было чуть холодно, и почему-то немного щекотно. Ощущения в высшей степени странные заставляли то и дело жмуриться и сосредоточить все остатки внимания на ровном и плавном дыхании. Страха уже не было, да и чего было бояться? Не открывая глаз, Азария наугад провёл всё ещё подрагивающими ладонями по спине Энтони вверх, до плеч, а затем ещё выше, к шее. Он точно стремился запомнить каждую деталь и особенность происходящего. Одна рука поднялась ещё выше, чтобы можно было очертить сухие как бумага губы Кроули. Даже не глядя, вот так, было ощутимо его колоссальное напряжение.

Энтони дышал тяжело и размеренно, и не удержавшись, мягко прихватил пальцы губами. Он каждую секунду мысленно уговаривал себя потерпеть ещё чуть-чуть, ещё самую малость, ещё минуточку, и это очень слабо, но работало. Он продолжал, упрямо и постепенно, медленно наращивая ощущения и пытаясь уловить малейшие реакции. Казалось, что он сам сейчас вот-вот вспыхнет пламенем и натурально сгорит. Мужчина под ним с виду будто и вовсе не замечал происходящего. Но вскоре стало ясно, что это, конечно же, не так. Выдохи переросли в уже знакомые Кроули стоны, тихие, почти жалобные. Случайное прикосновение, казалось, в ту же самую точку, вдруг заставило Азарию распахнуть глаза и застонать на порядок громче. Это было до невероятного неожиданно. Он и не думал, что может быть _настолько_ приятно в подобный интимный момент.

\- Боже мой, это… Как?..

Горящие глаза уставились на него в восторге, не мигая, и жест тут же повторился снова и снова. Слушать эти стоны нравилось невероятно, и внезапно захотелось довести Феля до того состояния, когда он сам начнёт умолять. Почему-то Кроули был уверен, это тоже будет прекрасно звучать.

Азария поддавался. Конечно, поддавался. Что ещё было делать? Каждое новое касание становилось точнее, усиливало предыдущую волну и заставляло вздрагивать всем телом от удовольствия. Воздух вокруг загустел. Вскоре Азария вновь перестал ощущать связь с реальностью – её вытеснили сдавленные стоны, уже почти всхлипы. Кроули творил с ним нечто невообразимое, ладони всё сильнее сжимались на его плечах от силы эмоций. И каждый раз – этого было предательски мало. Каждый раз вспышка спадала рано и оставляла лишь ощущение недостаточности. В то же время смутное осознание собственной жалости в этот момент заставляло буквально сгорать со стыда. Неприлично было стонать так бесстыдно громко, тем более, с ним особенно и не делали ничего такого пока, однако прекратить Фель не мог. Как и очнуться до конца – паузы между движениями пальцев внутри были слишком короткими. В какой-то момент вслух вырвался уже плачущий стон.

\- Тони… не надо… Пожалуйста… Это слишком… Боже!.. Пожалуйста…

Казалось, будто он передумал. Однако Фель не собирался отстраняться. Напротив, теперь его невыносимо вело назад за каждой следующей порцией удовольствия. Припухшие губы уже были искусаны не раз.

Противоречие слов и движений только сильнее распаляло. Кроули никогда не отличался терпением, так что сейчас он уже успел трижды превзойти сам себя. К тому же, лаванда пахла невыносимо сильно для обострившихся чувств. 

Вслух невольно вырвалось какое-то короткое ругательство, когда он отвёл наконец руку, устраиваясь чуть удобнее между соблазнительно раскинутых ног. На первом движении пришлось помочь направить себя рукой, но потом скользкие и пахнущие лавандой пальцы крепко вцепились в бедро, сминая мягкую и такую нежную кожу. На выдохе сорвался короткий, какой-то шипящий стон, едва удавалось сдерживаться, двигаясь медленно и позволяя к себе привыкнуть, хотя от тесноты и жара буквально кружилась голова.

Азария к тому моменту и правда был готов умолять. Голубые глаза резало от непрошенных слёз, зато под веками вспыхивала целая вселенная – как будто та самая нейтронная звезда рождалась здесь и сейчас, прямо внутри мужчины. _Страсть_. Не то, чтобы Фель по природе был нечувствителен к боли, скорее даже наоборот. Однако Кроули и правда превзошёл себя в подготовке. Его внимательность и нежность теперь окупались сторицей, ведь несмотря на болезненность, терпеть ощущения было вполне по силам, а удовольствие уже манило продолжением. И манило так, что в какой-то момент Азария даже прогнулся в спине, впуская в себя сильнее.  
\- Пожалуйста…

Это окончательно сорвало крышу. Кроули глухо застонал, схватившись другой рукой за его плечо и резко ускоряясь. В его движениях промелькнула какая-то ярость и даже агрессия. Слишком долгая подготовка изрядно потрепала нервы, и теперь ему казалось, что он вот-вот сорвётся.

Удивительно, но чувствовать боль у Феля уже не получалось. Не выходило чувствовать ничего, кроме упоительно глубокого чувства принадлежности Кроули, жажды его прикосновений и особенно – тягучих и сильных ударов внутри. Теперь Азария вскрикивал, каждый раз, насколько хватало голоса и остатков сил. Раз за разом, чуть громче и восторженнее.

Именно эти звуки попросту добили. Кроули прошипел что-то сквозь зубы, дёрганно и резко подался вперёд особенно сильно и замер, с глухим стоном кончая. Смутных остатков то ли самообладания, то ли вообще каких-то невнятных инстинктов едва хватило на то, чтобы расцепить оставившую следы хватку на бедре и перевести руку выше, двигая ладонью в том же быстром, едва ли не нервном ритме.

После такого было невозможно не сдаться следом. Оргазм вырвал из порядком истерзанного горла рядом полный отчаяния стон – громкий, сильный и долго не стихающий. Стон исчезал плавно, пока не завершился практически полным обмороком его источника. 

Обессилевшие руки плавно сползли с плеч Кроули вниз и упали на простыни. Эмоций и правда было много для одного вечера. Порой такой эмоциональный диапазон мог уместиться в целом году жизни Азарии Феля. Конечно же – в целом году - до знакомства с соседом-флористом.

А тот, в свою очередь, лениво приподнялся на руках, улыбнулся и затем откинулся рядом на спину, блаженно уставившись в потолок.   
\- Охренеть, - тихо вырвалось вслух. Он был абсолютно счастлив сейчас. 

Вскоре Кроули и сам не заметил, как задремал, а во сне повернулся, обнимая Азарию и закинув на него ногу, словно пытаясь полностью обхватить собой.


	14. Глава четырнадцатая, в которой проблемы приходят, откуда их не ждали.

Проснулся Азария задолго до звонка будильника. Моргнул и по привычке вытянул руку из-под одеяла, чтобы снять рычажок на механизме – так он делал всегда, если везло проснуться до трели. Было тихо. Обычно следующим пунктом программы шли мягкие тапочки и ванная, но тут наступил сбой: что-то было не так. Азария резко осознал, что двигаться не выйдет из-за того, что в его кровати прямо сейчас на одного человека больше обычного. Конечно, был ещё целый ряд шокирующих фактов в довесок, но первый казался внушительнее остальных. Можно было сказать – основным. 

Фель медленно скосился в сторону занавесок и окна. Сумерки. Судя по времени – около шести утра. Необходимо было хорошенько обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Пока шёл мыслительный процесс, Азария немного усилил объятия и сам не понял, как уже мерно перебирал рыжие волосы Кроули. Его голова сейчас словно пыталась загородить календарь на противоположной стене. «Боюсь, придётся и сегодня открыться позже… Определённо, позже». Сам же Кроули бессовестно и очень сладко спал. В общем-то, он мог спать очень и очень подолгу — и так и поступал при малейшей возможности. 

К тому моменту, как он наконец проснулся, Азария уже давно читал. Именно край книги и был первым, что увидел Энтони, сонно моргнув, а потом пришло осознание, что он очень уютно лежит на плече соседа, и следом за этим навалились все воспоминания прошедшей ночи. Не удержавшись, Кроули издал какой-то странный довольный звук, слегка пошевелившись, но не меняя в целом положения.

\- Не хотелось бы тебя пугать, но я рад, что ты проснулся, дорогой. Без десяти минут десять утра, - тихо отозвался Фель. Казалось, будто он находится в самом умиротворённом состоянии из всех своих возможных — и это на самом деле было так. В общем и целом, он нашёл всё произошедшее вчера чудесным. Даже невероятно потрясающим. Если бы не живой Энтони рядом, Азария засомневался, уж не сон ли это.

Кроули пробормотал что-то невнятное, а потом уже более разборчиво добавил:   
\- Доброе утро, - даже в такой короткой фразе в интонациях сквозило чистое довольство. 

Пересилив лень, он повернулся, уставившись на Азарию и чуть щурясь. Одно осознание того, что наконец между ними произошло, вводило в какой-то счастливый транс.

Азария улыбнулся и быстрым движением поместил закладку между страниц книги. Теперь он тоже смотрел прямо на Кроули, и продолжал улыбаться своим собственным мыслям.  
\- Доброе. Мне любопытно… Откуда ты знал, что нейтронные звёзды обладают магнитным полем в десять в двенадцатой степени Гауссов?

\- В двенадцатой-тринадцатой, - поправил Кроули ленивым и слегка хрипловатым голосом. - Это если ещё не говорить о магнетарах. Там дальше четырнадцатой. Но и теории больше, чем фактов... - он сладко потянулся. - Жаль их, долго не живут. Какой-то десяток тысяч лет, и всё. А они так удивительны... почти как ты.

\- Или ты, дорогой, - Азария тихо рассмеялся, откладывая книгу сверху на горку её коллег на тумбочке. – Ты знаешь астрофизику глубже, чем простой любитель звёзд, не правда ли?

\- Естественно, потому что я профессионал. Во флористике любитель, а в астрофизике _профи_ , - Кроули умудрился пожать плечами, не меняя положения. - Мне действительно было интересно, когда я учился. Да и сейчас... ну скажем, это моё хобби.

\- Так и думал. Выходит, ты ещё чудеснее, чем даже можно вообразить, - почему-то лежать вот так в тесных объятиях после всего, что между ними произошло, было уютно, тепло и вовсе не стыдно. «Мужчина моей мечты, подумать только…». Азария ещё раз улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. – Нам и правда нужно вставать… во всяком случае, мне.

Как это сделать, Фель так до сих пор пока и не придумал. Его одежда дислоцировалась в различных точках спальни, а просто встать в том виде, в котором он был сейчас, с самого начала считалось неприемлемым решением.

Издав протестующий звук, Энтони притянул его к себе поближе, буквально оплетая конечностями, чтобы уж наверняка не выпустить — хотя бы в ближайшие пять минут.   
\- Да ладно тебе... поваляйся ещё немного, а? - он наугад ткнулся сухими губами в плечо, отметив с довольством оставшиеся после вчерашнего следы на шее Азарии.

От прикосновения тот даже вздрогнул - кожа стала чувствительнее обычного. Улыбка сглаживала выражение лица, позволяя понять, что он вовсе не против прикосновений, хотя и смущён. При свете дня реальность ощущалась слишком плотной и яркой, чтобы забывать о ней.  
\- Не могу, дорогой. Если я буду закрывать лавку каждый раз, как мне вздумается, она зачахнет, и я закроюсь. Боюсь, тогда мне придётся съехать, а ты потеряешь соседа и… возможно, единственный источник морали в моём лице. Полагаю, примерно так и будет. И я просто не могу этого допустить.

***

Жизнь в обоих магазинах наконец стала до неприличия похожей на идиллию. Отсутствие каких-либо секретов и даже совершенно неожиданная личная жизнь скрашивали каждый божий день. Не было удивительным, что примерно через неделю после той знаменательной ночи всё по обыкновению пошло прахом.

Азария поднялся на ноги из кровати и направился на кухню выпить воды. Путь был знакомый, он прошёл до кухни в темноте, но беглый взгляд в окно заставил насторожено замереть. Фель тихо отставил стакан на стол и очень быстро направился к лестнице в лавку, едва успев захватить с полочки в коридоре белый смартфон.

У дверей внизу стоял Габриэль Бриль.

И выглядел он, мягко говоря, _не очень_. Если бы Азария попытался подобрать наиболее точную ассоциацию внешнему виду родственника, то это был бы, вероятно, «очень несвежий кочан капусты». Даже в ассоциациях Фель старался быть вежливым, и это была наиболее вежливая ассоциация, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Мой Бог, Габриэль… Уже так поздно. Проходи, что случилось?

\- А… - Бриль мутно сфокусировался на собеседнике. - С ч-го это ты взял, что что-то сл-чилось?

Азария нервно улыбнулся. Что-то случилось, и это было порядком очевидно. Например, Бриль был одет в явно позавчерашнюю одежду, в которой, судя по всему, и спал этой ночью. Причём запах наводил ещё на смутные подозрения, что сон этот происходил в пабе, причём Бриль в это время не прекращал подливать себе спиртного в рот. Длинный сиреневый шарф волочился за бизнесменом по пятам. Наконец, небритость позволяла сделать вывод о том, что ночь в пабе у родственника была определённо не первой.  
Фель молча провёл мужчину под руку к одному из кресел у стола, после чего направился к чайнику. «Как же невовремя, просто совершенно невовремя», - пронеслось в мыслях с медленно нарастающей паникой. Свободной рукой, не отвлекаясь от чая, Азария быстро напечатал смс: «Я внизу, скоро буду. Постарайся не спускаться, пожалуйста».

Внезапно Габриэль хохотнул.  
\- Знаешь, что?

Страдание Азария хорошо различал в лицах других людей, хотя каждый раз оно было разным. У кого-то тень страдания могла промелькнуть в выражении глаз, кто-то задействовал сразу все мышцы на лице, у кого-то страдания, как у Кроули, напоминали целый симфонический оркестр во время эпилептического припадка, однако страданий Габриэля Бриля Азария не видел ещё ни разу. Никогда. Даже во время учёбы, даже в детстве – Габриэль являлся эталоном жизнерадостности и счастья. Что бы ни происходило, он находил выход из любой переделки. Он во всём искал плюсы, и даже если ситуация была совершенно провальной, дальше лёгкого раздражения, переходящего в бешенство, страдания Бриля никогда не заходили. Фель знал, что родственник мог злиться, негодовать, ругаться, но только не страдать. А сейчас Азария видел очень расстроенного человека. Даже можно было сказать - отчаявшегося.

\- Определённо, н-не знаю, - отозвался Фель с опасением.

\- Она меня кинула!..

\- То есть?

\- Уехала нахуй в Мар-дель-Плата. Без меня! – Бриль откинул голову назад в кресле и скривился, как будто ел лимон. – Мы вообще-то вместе собирались, это, блядь, совсем не дело! Не делаются так д-ла, ты понял?

\- О… ясно, - Азария попытался сочувственно улыбнуться. Даже с его опытом получалось плохо, так как улыбаться особенно было нечему. Фель незаметно почесал шею над воротником халата, где неспешно расцветал красноватый засос.

Заметивший этот жест Габриэль медленно моргнул:  
\- Так, у тебя что, был секс?

Вопрос застал врасплох. Азария вздрогнул, практически мгновенно покраснел от кончиков ушей до пушистых тапочек, а затем сделал большой вдох и с огромным участием спросил:  
\- Так значит, она уехала без тебя? Может быть, это какая-то ошибка, ты уверен…

Бриль резко вытащил из кармана модный телефон. Затем пролистал пару страниц и ткнул экраном в сторону собеседника. Там красовался выразительный «фак» женской руки на фоне красивого пейзажа Атлантического океана. Тень в воде падала так, что было видно фигуру женщины и ещё одну, стоящую рядом с ней – побольше и повыше. Определённо – мужскую фигуру.

\- Уверен! – язвительно огрызнулся Габриэль и вновь откинулся в кресле с мученическим выражением лица. – Какого, спрашивается, чёрта, а?

\- Габриэль... Я бы очень сильно хотел помочь тебе, но боюсь, я мало что могу сделать в этой ситуации…

\- Да нихуя ты не можешь, конечно, нет. Я же не за помощью сюда пришёл, идиот! – простонал Бриль, уныло просматривая свою переписку в айфоне. Зачем он пришёл именно сюда, оставалось загадкой. Даже для него. – Сука… Это из-за Ли. Больше не из-за кого! Ты же помнишь Ли, Азария?

\- Ариадна Ли… Вы встречались почти три года в старших классах. Конечно, как не помнить, – смиренно отозвался Азария, начиная с опасением поглядывать в сторону лестницы. Он мало верил, что если Кроули проснётся, смс его хоть как-то остановит. Не хотелось оставлять Кроули так надолго одного. С другой стороны, скандала не хотелось ещё сильнее. А в воздухе витал именно скандал… Можно даже было сказать, что Габриэль сейчас на скандал прямо-таки напрашивался.

\- Наверное, она как-то об этом узнала, блядь…

\- Габриэль, - с укором протянул букинист.

\- Да не было у нас нихуя! Встретились неделю назад в ресторане. Это же бизнес, мы почти родственники! Ну и если бы хоть _что-нибудь_ было, я бы… Хотя какая разница?! К чёрту… - тут его осенило. - Вообще я сюда припёрся только потому, что ты – увы, единственный, кто знает про нас с Мэт и не будет трепаться по всем углам… - Габриэль опять застонал. - Но как она могла улететь без меня? Меня что, можно не учитывать?! И что это за урод у неё в инстаграме, а?!

\- Ох, боюсь предположить… - пробормотал Азария. - Может быть, тебе вызвать такси?

\- Нахуй мне такси, если я на машине, Азария?! – возмутился Бриль.

\- Но нельзя же садиться за руль в таком состоянии…

\- Можно, - очень сдавленно донеслось со стороны лестницы, и Кроули тут же зажал себе рот, чтобы не заржать в голос. Сообщение его разбудило и, конечно же, ничуть не задержало, но по крайней мере, он старался оставаться незаметным.

\- А этот что тут делает ночью? Ох нихуя уже какая песня пошла… - хохотнул Бриль, вытянув шею в сторону нового действующего лица. – Это ведь ты-ы-ы… М-м-м, как же там тебя… Кроули, Энтони Кроули? Мистер Меня-Тошнит-От-Эффективных-Менеджеров, чью задницу я спасал, да?

\- Определённо он, - невозмутимо произнёс Азария.  
Он сейчас старался всеми возможными невербальными сигналами загнать соседа обратно наверх, как джинна в бутылку. Результат был примерно тот же – нулевой.

\- Мистер Я-Попытался-Заарканить-Мэт-И-Не-Осилил, приятно познакомиться, - ядовито отозвался игнорирующий все эти сигналы Кроули, беззастенчиво и весело изучая Габриэля взглядом. Его вид вызывал какое-то странное, смутное сочувствие.

\- Да пошёл ты знаешь… Хотя нет! – Габриэль улыбнулся почти безумной улыбкой. От этого вида у Феля даже под ложечкой засосало, сразу захотелось отойти метра на два. - Ты! – Габриэль даже ткнул в него пальцем.

\- Габриэль?

\- Да-да, ты, идиот, мне должен. Из-за него. Значит он — идиот – тоже мне должен. Пусть думает! Кроули, ты же её знаешь. Вот и придумаешь, что мне сделать, чтобы нахуй всё было как раньше! До Ли, до Мар-дель-Плата. И придумаешь мне это - сейчас!

\- Ох, - Азария покачал головой, на секунду коснувшись ладонью лица. Он в целом знал, что рано или поздно придётся выплачивать новый долг Брилю, но никак не ожидал, что настолько рано.

Кроули вскинул бровь, посмотрел внимательно на обоих и потом поднялся, чтобы сходить за своим мобильным. Вернувшись на прежнее место, он внимательно просмотрел последние публикации в инстаграме Мэт и сощурился.   
\- Ладно, мистер эффективный менеджер. Но учти, что второй раз с ней такое не прокатит — ещё раз накосячишь, придётся разгребать самому. 

Мэт была онлайн. А в голове Кроули уже вспыхнуло несколько попахивающих безумием, но ярких идей. 

***

Мэт была злее любого чёрта. В самом деле, этот самодовольный павлин позволяет себе такое за её спиной — да за кого он её держит?! И именно поэтому она сорвалась в Мар-дель-Плата гораздо раньше планов — и одна. Ей хотелось напиться и убить кого-нибудь с особой жестокостью, желательно — максимально похожего на Габриэля Бриля. 

Первая часть плана удавалась хорошо. Напивалась Мэт методично и планомерно. Со второй дело обстояло хуже, зато где-то по пути от бара до пляжа, куда она отправилась днём с бутылкой в обнимку смотреть на океан, появился какой-то парень — она даже не запомнила его имя. Парень да парень, какая разница. На лицо он был ничего так, фигурой и того лучше, так что Мэт милостиво позволила ему сопровождать её персону. 

И даже нарочно оставила его тень на фотографии, выложенной, разумеется, назло Брилю. Его она заблокировала везде, кроме инстаграма, ещё до отлёта, так что никто не беспокоил. Окружающее казалось почти идиллией. 

Идиллия нарушилась к вечеру, когда пришло сообщение внезапно от племянника. Она проигнорировала, но Кроули никак не мог угомониться и писал одно за другим. В конце концов любопытство взяло верх, и Мэт решила прочитать все эти «простыни» - одна другой длиннее. Под конец ей даже показалось, что она протрезвела. 

Парень рядом приобнял её за плечи и тут же получил мощный удар с локтя в солнечное сплетение. 

«В смысле?!» - коротко переспросила Мэт.   
«В абсолютно прямом, стал бы я тебе писать иначе. Ты ж знаешь, я этого под страхом смерти не сделаю)»   
В словах Кроули был резон.   
«Мне заказать тебе обратный билет?» - поинтересовался он через полчаса.   
«Пошёл нахер», - ответила Мэт и выключила телефон. 

***

В Лондоне было восемь утра, когда Кроули набрал редко используемый номер.   
\- Дилайла, привет. Ты можешь заказать обратный билет для Мэт? У меня нет её данных. 

\- С какого перепуга ты решил, что ей это надо? - мрачно отозвалась та. 

\- Я тебе гарантирую, что это будет отличным решением. 

\- Я скажу, что это ты. 

\- О, только в случае неудачи — то есть, не скажешь! Спасибо, я всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться! - на одном дыхании выпалил Кроули и отключился.

Габриэль Бриль беззастенчиво спал, свернувшись калачиком на диване в книжной лавке. Полностью одетый Азария, точно оплот всех традиций Англии вместе взятых, задумчиво смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди. Пора было открывать магазин. Дополнительная декорация в виде родственника лавку точно не украшала.

\- Знаешь, я, к сожалению, так до конца и не понял, в чём заключается твой «гениальный план», дорогой, – он говорил негромко, чтобы не разбудить Габриэля.

\- В первую очередь надо вернуть Мэт в Лондон, а во вторую — убедить, что этот придурок ей не изменял. В принципе, со вторым я почти справился, - Кроули зевнул, посмотрел на часы и поморщился. - Что делать с ним планируешь?

Азария мученически вздохнул, а затем неспешно направился за стойку, чтобы вскоре вернуться оттуда с увесистым пульверизатором в руках. Он использовался для опрыскивания растительных подарков Кроули, постепенно оплетающих лавку, не хуже паутины. Идея была действенной - Габриэль проснулся примерно на третьем-четвёртом нажатии на рычаг.

\- Твою… блядь, ты что, совсем уже охуел?!

\- Я всё-таки вызову такси. Это согласуется с твоим планом? – Азария обернулся на Кроули, вопросительно глядя на него.

\- Более чем, - уверенно кивнул тот. - Гони его взашей. Дилайла только что сказала, что забронировала билеты. Лететь оттуда долго, он успеет проспаться и побриться... сейчас скажу. К ночи пусть готов будет.

\- Готов к чему? – подозрительно протянул Габриэль, с недовольством почесав щетину на подбородке. – Что ты ей вообще писал тогда?

Азария неожиданно хлопнул в ладоши.  
\- Кроули. Тебе, должно быть, уже пора открываться, дорогой. Габриэль. Ты можешь проходить на улицу, такси вот-вот будет. Свежий воздух пойдёт тебе на пользу, правильно? За машиной ты сможешь прислать кого-нибудь позже.

Уже вставший Бриль как-то невыразительно повёл головой, будто ему не слишком хотелось признавать аргументы собеседника. Азария с довольством улыбнулся, провожая его взглядом.

\- Пожалуй, и я откроюсь. Поразительное поведение, сегодня даже не пятница.  
Кроули с довольным видом фыркнул, дождался, пока Габриэль не уедет, и только после этого вернулся в свой магазин. Настроение у него было великолепным — и к тому же, он был полностью уверен, что его план сработает. 

***

План действительно сработал. Мэт вернулась в Лондон и вместо своей квартиры направилась прямиком к Габриэлю. За время долгого полёта она успела и протрезветь, и напиться, и поспать, и ещё раз протрезветь, так что сейчас была преисполнена решимости поговорить и решить всё раз и навсегда. 

Разговор больше напоминал атомную войну двух сверхдержав. Закончился он поздним утром и почему-то в постели. Однако точка, поставленная в нём неожиданно Габриэлем, была такой жирной, что перекрывала очень, очень многое.


	15. Эпилог.

\- Я знаю, что сегодня не пятница, - вместо приветствия провозгласил Кроули, вваливаясь в книжную лавку средь бела дня в обычной шумной манере и традиционно игнорируя вероятных посетителей. - Но мне плевать, мне необходимо срочно надраться, ангел!..

Так как в данный момент среди клиентов у стойки никого не было, Азария мог только улыбнуться немного удивлённо.  
\- Если тебе так угодно. Я могу лишь немного составить компанию. Что-то случилось, дорогой?

\- Конец света!.. - драматично заявил Кроули и развернул к нему экран мобильного. На нём красовался снимок из инстаграма Мэт, красноречиво демонстрирующий шикарное помолвочное кольцо на её пальце. - Мне только что пришёл чёртов заказ на оформление торжества... Меня же по стенке размажут, если что будет не так!..

\- О, но это же… прекрасно! Ты недавно как раз негодовал, что давно не было «крупных рыб». Полагаю, это как раз она. Очень романтично. Так люблю свадьбы, - протянул Азария с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

\- Ангел, - скептически произнёс Энтони, - ты посмотрел хоть, чей это аккаунт? Понимаешь, чья это свадьба, а?

\- Ну, главное, что это всё же свадьба. И оформлять её будет, пожалуй, лучший флорист в Лондоне, так что… - Азария протянул руку за прилавок и быстро закинул в рот небольшое печенье, - …им не о чем волноваться.  
Он казался абсолютно счастливым.

\- Зато мне есть, о чём. Если меня не порвёт Мэт, то размажет Бриль — а кто-то из них обязательно это сделает, потому что более разных людей я разом не встречал!..

Фель улыбнулся ещё ярче, и невольно отвёл глаза от смущения.  
\- О, встречал, дорогой. Просто ты не задумывался об этом. И, надеюсь, у _них_ всё тоже сложилось. Определённо.

Кроули поднял на него задумчивый взгляд, долго смотрел, а потом медленно повторил:   
\- Определённо.


End file.
